Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y en su 6to año Lucius Malfoy se da cuenta de que es Remus Lupin su pareja de enlace. SLASH ¬¬
1. ¡Maldita herencia!

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: ¡Maldita herencia!**

No hacia ni una semana que el Sexto año había comenzado y Lucius Malfoy ya estaba deseando que terminara. El siempre supo que su sangre no era completamente pura y ese secreto no salía de la familia. Y por ese hecho (el de su sangre no-tan-pura) el estaba muy preocupado, de hecho estaba _muy_ preocupado y lo peor de todo era _que se le notaba_. Su mascara de frialdad estaba decayendo de a poco. Y eso lo tenia de los nervios, por suerte nadie lo notaba, solo alguien que lo conociera mucho podría hacerlo. Y justamente…

-¿Lucius me vas a decir ya que te pasa?

El aludido dio un imperceptible respingo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos (y mirando a cierta persona) que la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. Ah… su querido amigo Severus, ¿Quién si no hubiera podido notar su estado? Solo él que lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero no podía decirle lo que le pasaba, sería humillante.

-¿Que me pasa de que, Severus?- siseó enojado, entornado los ojos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Snape bufó.

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, te conozco y has estado actuando raro desde que empezó el curso –dirigió su vista hasta donde la tenia su amigo- ¿Tiene algo que ver ese cuarteto de perdedores?

Malfoy lo miro ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

-Por favor Lucius, tú nunca le has prestado atención a esos idiotas. Ni siquiera cuando me hacen esas ridículas bromas –dijo un tanto dolido- Pero desde que pisamos Hogwarts no separas tu vista de ellos. – al ver como su amigo palidecía un poco agregó:-¿Me lo vas a negar?

-Yo nos los miro a _todos_ ellos- siseó tratando de controlarse. No se había dado cuenta que era tan obvio con su escrutinio. Aunque Severus era bastante observador… esperaba que nadie más en Slytherin lo haya notado.

-¿Osea que miras a alguno en particular?- sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta del desliz de su amigo.

-¡No, Severus! ¡Y deja el tema! ¿Quieres?- respiró hondo, se estaba alterando. _¡Maldita herencia!_

-Está bien… yo ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta.

-¡No hay nada que descubrir! –exclamó. ¿Desde cuando su amigo era tan curioso?- ¡Pareces un maldito Gryffindor intentando descubrir algo inexistente! Si te digo que no me pasa nada es porque…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar. Porque en ese momento una linda rubia Ravenclaw se acerco al cuarteto e intercambio unos pergaminos con Remus Lupin. Sirius Black y James Potter la miraron con lujuria. Lupin solo le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, haciendo que la chica se ruborizara. Ante esto Severus Snape enarco una ceja, su amigo tenía los puños cerrados y sus ojos reflejaban algo que nunca creyó poder ver en esos orbes plateados… celos. ¿Pero celos por quien?

Severus carraspeó. Lucius parpadeo varias veces como saliendo de un trance, y tras lanzar una ultima mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, de donde la rubia ya se alejaba, volvió su atención hasta su amigo.

-Ya… no te pasa nada. Entiendo- ironizó con una mueca sarcástica.

-Exacto, que bueno que lo has entendido.- dicho esto busco con la mirada a la rubia Ravenclaw.

Snape pensó que si las miradas mataran la rubia ya estaría muerta. _Osea que ella no era._ Al llegar a esa conclusión Severus se estremeció. _¿Podría ser que su amigo tuviera algún tipo de… sentimiento por alguno de aquel cuarteto de idiotas?_ Esperaba que no… eso sería… asqueroso. Meneó la cabeza. Tal vez solo estaba alucinando un Malfoy no podía permitirse ese tipo de sentimiento y muchísimo menos por un león.

-Bueno, Severus… tenemos ronda esta noche, te espero en la Sala de Prefectos – y con un movimiento elegante, digno de un Malfoy, se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin trayendo no pocas miradas. El ni se inmuto, demasiado acostumbrado a lo que su belleza causaba, muchísimo más ahora que ya había recibido su herencia.

Snape asintió en dirección a su amigo, sumido en esos desconcertantes pensamientos de hace un momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la Sala de Prefectos Lucius deseo haber esperado su amigo. Se quedo varios segundos parado en la puerta mirando embobado a la hermosa figura frente a él. Remus Lupin se encontraba leyendo un libro de alarmante tamaño frente a la pequeña chimenea con las piernas cruzadas. Una encrucijada se presento para el rubio: entrar o no entrar. Su autocontrol había sido eficiente hasta el momento puesto que nunca se encontró con _él_ a solas en una habitación. Pero ahora… sentía como su sangre empezaba a hervir de a poco. No, mejor esperaba a Severus afuera, o no sería conciente de sus actos estado a solas con _él._ No después de la conclusión a la que había llegado desde que cumpliera los 16 y su herencia se hubo manifestado. Con esa resolución se disponía a salir justo cuando Lupin levanto la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron.

-Malfoy- saludó el licántropo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Remus no sabía porque, pero Lucius Malfoy era casi el único Slytherin que nunca se metía con él_. Tal vez piensa que ni siquiera valgo la pena,_ ese pensamiento lo entristeció un poco. Ya hace mucho que el sabía de su bisexualidad y tenía que admitir que Lucius era el chico más atractivo del colegio. (James y Sirius no contaban porque son sus mejores amigos y hermanos) Y, si era posible, podría jurar que esa belleza se había incrementado desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones. Pero para él Malfoy era tan inalcanzable como la cura para su licantropía. (N/A: será pesimista el chico ¬¬)

Ajeno a los pensamientos del castaño Lucius se sumergió en los ojos dorados del Gryffindor y ese sentimiento que lo venia _aquejando_ desde que recibiera su herencia se hizo más notorio y sin siquiera notarlo entro a la sala cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Te pasa algo, Malfoy?- preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño al notar como Lucius lo miraba… _embobado. _

Y siendo Lucius quien era un MALFOY, pestañeó varias veces meneando la cabeza, desconcertando al león por tal acto. Y su mascara de frialdad volvió a su rostro.

-No me pasa nada, Lupin. Y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia, _Gryffindor_- escupió. Sonrió con desdén al león mientras se sentaba frente a él. Sin embargo por dentro su otra mitad no paraba de gritarle: _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarlo así! ¿No ves como su hermosa carita se vio apenada por tus palabras? ¡El solo trataba de ser amable!_ Lucius cerró los ojos tratando de tomar completo control de su cuerpo mientras pensaba: _¡Ven pronto Severus!_

Y como si lo hubiese invocado Severus apareció en ese momento acompañado de la pelirroja _sangre sucia _de Gryffindor. Lucius se relajo en su asiento. Estando acompañado podía tener mas control sobre sus deseos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió Severus sentándose junto a su amigo. Ninguna de las reacciones del rubio se le había escapado desde que abrió la puerta. Y no podía estar más que sorprendido de lo que ello podría estar significando.

-No me pasa nada, Severus. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir en el día para que me creas?- siseó irritado mientras su entrecejo se fruncía al ver como la pelirroja se sentaba _demasiado_ cerca de Lupin.

La replica de Snape se perdió porque justo en ese momento la Profesora McGonagall, junto con los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hacían su aparición. También llegaba la dichosa rubia de la cena a la que Malfoy ya estaba mirando receloso.

-Bien muchachos, estoy aquí para avisarles que vamos a formar parejas de diferentes casas para las rondas. Cada pareja durara una semana y después se irán rotando. Así que…

Lucius se desconecto de la charla. No le interesaba lo que esa vieja tuviera que decir. Solo esperaba que no le tocara esa rubia, porque con sus instintos apenas controlados no sabía si pudiera abstenerse de lanzarle una maldición. Y no quería tener una detención el fin de semana por atacar sin fundamentos.

-… y la última será Lucius Malfoy con Remus Lupin. Bueno chicos, hasta mañana- dicho esto abandono la sala dejando a un consternado rubio.

_¡NO! ¡Maldición! ¡Todos menos él! ¡Maldita herencia!_

**Continuara…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bien… esta es mi primera historia de este genero SLASH/YAOI hace poco descubrí que me gustaba y me llego la inspiración. Tenía muchas ideas pero esta era la más concreta porque voy a poder incluir todas mis parejas favoritas en una sola XD Empezando como ya ven con Remus/Lucius.

Hasta dentro de una semana… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	2. Poner a prueba el control de un Malfoy

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: hoy a la mañana actualice y me di cuenta que puse el 3 en vez del 2 O.O ¡QUE HORROR! así que a las que ya leyeron el otro léanse este y el próximo van a tener devuelta el 3. Perdón… u.u estaba distraída TToTT**

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capitulo 2: Poniendo a prueba el autocontrol de un Malfoy**

**-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-**

-Se que te vas a enojar, pero… ¿te pasa algo Lucius? Estas más pálido de lo normal- preguntó Severus genuinamente preocupado por su amigo.

-Yo… -parpadeo- Estoy bien… ¿McGonagall acaba de decir que me toca ronda con Lupin?

-Si. Y si no te importa quisiera que sea hoy, Malfoy- contestó Remus entre irritado y confuso por la actitud del rubio. Parecía que estaba en algún tipo de _shock _del que le era difícil recuperarse.

Lucius cerró los ojos para recuperar su famosa expresión que no demostraba ninguno de sus sentimientos, una vez hecho salio de la Sala de Prefectos sin mirar a nadie. Remus le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Snape, pero este se encogió de hombros, resoplando el castaño siguió a su compañero de ronda.

Cuando se fueron Severus sonrió siniestramente. Había recordado donde había visto esa extraña actitud antes. Y era cuando el padre de su amigo estaba cerca de su madre. Por que por muy Malfoy que se sea uno no puede controlar a la _sangre_. El asunto era que si sus sospechas eran ciertas su amigo lo iba a pasar muy mal si no aclaraba rápidamente sus asuntos con Lupin. _Lupin… por Salazar_, eso si que era irónico.

-¿En que estas pensando, Snape? Tu sonrisa macabra me esta dando miedo.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Evans –le gruño Severus a su compañera de ronda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Todos los Malfoy eran instruidos en el _problema_ de su sangre a los 11 años. La historia relata que su tatara, tatara abuelo -que hacía sus estudios en Durmstrang- luego de una noche de juerga se vio seducido por una hermosa veela. Claro que su familiar se acordaba muy poco de dicho encuentro ya que el alcohol y los poderes de seducción de la veela le dejaron poca memoria de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, un mes después una familia entera de estas criaturas se apareció en la Mansión reclamando el reconocimiento del niño que venia en camino, si no querían ser maldecidos. Y todo mago sabe que no debería tomarse en vano la amenaza de un veela. Así que su tatara, tatara abuelo Demon Malfoy se vio enlazado con dicha veela, condenando así a toda su descendencia. Porque aunque la sangre estaba mezclada todos los Malfoy tenían una que otra característica de esa criatura (siendo la más notoria su cabello rubio-platino) Y para su desgracia él era el que más sangre veela tenía por sus venas. Sus padres le habían dicho que era ¾ de sangre veela_. ¡Que horror!_

Y eso no fue lo peor; ya desde unos meses antes de su cumpleaños numero 16 (mas o menos a mediados de julio) el se vio asediado por unos sueños nada decentes donde Remus Lupin era el protagonista. Y dichos sueños aumentaron, si era posible, de temperatura después de su cumpleaños. Haciendo que amaneciera asquerosamente mojado y que debiera autocomplacerse diariamente en cada momento en que el castaño aparecía en su mente. Y no solo era deseo, sino tambien ganas de tener a Lupin junto a él para que nada ni nadie lo tocara, posesividad y ganas de complacerlo en todo eran lo que más sentía hacia ese león. Sumado a todo eso: un _inexplicable_ amor. En verdad no entendía… si ni siquiera había entablado una conversación interesante en toda su vida con el Gryffindor, ahora resultaba que su sangre veela lo había escogido como pareja. O si, eso lo supo enseguida; Remus Lupin el _merodeador_ era su pareja de enlace, la persona a la que iba a amar y desear toda su vida. _¡Por Salazar! _Eso si que era una locura.

Y para terminarse de arruinar, cuando sus padres le preguntaron si ya sabía quien era su pareja él había entrado en pánico y contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Ciertamente no podía decirle que un mestizo pobretón de Gryffindor era su pareja, así que cometió la burrada de decir que no estaba seguro pero parecía ser que era Narcisa Black. _¡Severus va a matarme! _El sabía que sus padres querían unirlo a esa familia, así que él había dicho el nombre de la primera que se le vino a la mente, pero esa Black justamente era de quien estaba enamorado su mejor amigo._ ¡Mierda!_ Eso los calmo; pero era conciente de que no podría seguir con la mentira mucho tiempo más. No con sus deseos siendo tan pocos controlados últimamente. No estando tan cerca de Lupin. Sabia muy bien que su autocontrol duraría solo un tiempo más porque cuanto más reprimiera al veela el deseo aumentaba mucho más. Y lo peor sería cuando llegara la primavera: época de apareamiento. Estaba casi seguro que terminaría poseyendo al castaño en cada rincón oscuro del colegio. _Y con lo de muchos rincones oscuros que abundaban en Hogwarts…_ La idea no le desagradaba para nada, Lupin era el que debería preocuparse, porque solo él podría contenerlo una vez que esa estación del año llegara.

Oh… ya estaba excitándose denuevo. De solo pensar en ese león sus hormonas se revolucionaban a un grado alarmante. Apuro el paso, necesitaba descargarse o se vería en la obligación de violarse a Lupin.

-¡Malfoy espera! –escucho que le gritaban, y el se vio detenido como si hubiese sido victima de un _petrificus totalus_. ¿Cómo una orden viviendo de _ese_ podría someter su voluntad de esa manera?- Sabes… la idea de la ronda es que la hagamos _juntos_. Pero no podemos si tú caminas a 2 metros de distancia mía.

-Quizás yo no quiera estar _junto_ a un _mestizo_ como tú- espetó y enseguida se arrepintió. Su veela interno se retorció furioso por haberle hablado así a su pareja.

-Bien… - murmuró entre dientes enfadado- has lo que quieras entonces.

-No, Lupin… espera- habló sin poder detenerse. El veela no podía soportar ese tono, ni mucho menos la indiferencia de su pareja.

-¡¿Que!- gruñó al tiempo que giraba su rostro para mirar a Lucius a la cara.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito el rubio para que su autocontrol se fuera a algún lugar que el no pudo identificar.

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lucius estaba empezando a_ brillar_ o algo porque repentinamente su piel se volvió mas luminosa y su hermosura se acrecentó aún más. Y sus ojos… ellos mostraban un deseo que lo hizo estremecerse. Apenas fue conciente cuando unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron de la cintura mientras era aplastado contra la pared y unos suaves labios tomaban posesión de los suyos.

Y la palabra clave era _posesión_. Porque Lucius lo sometió a un beso posesivo, como si él le perteneciese, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y como Remus no era ningún tonto y ya había admitido su atracción por el Slytherin aprovecho la situación que se le presentó, no sin sentirse confundido por tan repentino asalto. Sintió como le mordían el labio inferior y el abrió la boca para protestar, sin embargo nada más que un gemido salió de ella cuando la lengua del rubio se adentro en esa cavidad. Sus lenguas empezaron una lucha en la que el veela se vio vencedor y es que su deseo era muchísimo más grande que el del castaño. Tanto reprimirse lo estaba matando. Lejos de asustarse por ese desborde de pasión Remus se encendió aún más.

Pronto los besos no fueron suficientes y las manos de Lucius, que estaban en la cadera de Remus, bajaron hasta apretar el trasero del hombre-lobo. Gritó de sorpresa al sentir un pellizco que le envió ondas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron, pero Lucius aun no estaba satisfecho así que guió sus labios al cuello del otro hombre. Deseaba marcarlo, era una necesidad que lo estaba abrumando, así que mordió esa delicada piel hasta que un fino hilo de sangre pudo verse y lo lamió con avidez. Remus volvió a gritar de placer. _Este rubio es demasiado bueno y salvaje en lo que hace_, pensó complacido. El deseo de sentir un poco más de esa piel llevó al Slytherin a casi arrancar los botones de la camisa del Gryffindor, Remus ni siquiera protesto la pasión que estaba sintiendo le tenían nublada la mente, pero él tampoco se quedó atrás y también comenzó a desabotonar la fina camisa de su amante.

Lucius empezó a lamer, mordisquear y besar la piel del pecho del otro sin apartar sus manos del trasero más apetitoso que jamás haya visto o tocado. Sus instintos veelas estaban al máximo y nada que su frío autocontrol pudiera hacer ya podría detenerlo de hacer suyo a su pareja en ese momento. En algún lugar de la mente de Remus algo le decía que eso no estaba _del todo bien_, pero Lucius despedía un aroma y algún tipo de magia que estaban enloqueciendo al lobo dentro de él. Gruñía de deseo por dejarse amar por el otro. Su piel era tan suave y blanca y las caricias que le estaba proporcionando lo estaban por hacer venirse de un momento a otro.

Lucius debió percibirlo porque dejo su pecho y volvió a los labios. Besándolo con ternura y con un tipo de sentimiento que no podría ser porque parecía… _amor_. Siguieron besándose tiernamente unos minutos más hasta que un fuerte carraspeo hizo que Remus se detuviera. El veela necesito un fuerte zarandeo para dejar de _chupar_ el cuello del licántropo, ya que presa de la pasión no había notado que no estaban solos en ese pasillo.

Molesto miró ceñudo al castaño, quien le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que mirara a su izquierda. No pudo evitar gruñir, no se supo si de enojo por verse interrumpido o de vergüenza porque lo atraparan en esa situación con Remus Lupin.

Remus se ruborizó intensamente al ver como Severus Snape sonreía burlonamente y Lily Evans tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los verdes ojos salidos de orbitas. Ciertamente el cuadro era hilarante. Tanto Remus Lupin como Lucius Malfoy, el primero Gryffindor y el segundo Slytherin estaban en medio en un pasillo del tercer piso con las camisas abiertas y el resto de la ropa desarreglada. Los labios hinchados por los pasionales besos compartidos, así como la respiración muy agitada y las manos del rubio que todavía no abandonaban las nalgas del castaño, ni las de Remus las fuertes brazos del otro. Siendo Lily y Severus prefectos este tipo de espectáculos no debería de sorprenderlos. Pero es que eran Remus-soy-muy-correcto-Lupin y Lucius-odio-a-los-mestizos-y-sangre-sucia-Malfoy los que estaban _comiéndose_ frente a sus ojos. Lily creía que estaba en una dimensión desconocida y Severus acababa de comprobar sus sospechas.

-Así que… -empezó Severus con una mueca burlona- Estuvo _entretenida_ su ronda.

Remus se ruborizó aún más si era posible mientras que se separaba del rubio y comenzaba a colocarse bien la ropa. Lucius por otro lado fulminó a su amigo con la mirada mientras hacía lo propio con la suya_. ¡Había estado tan cerca de poseer a su pareja!_ El veela dentro de él todavía se removía inquieto, no estaba satisfecho con dejar de tocar a Remus. Pero no podía hacer nada, el encanto se había roto… ya tendría otra oportunidad de enlazarse definitivamente con el Gryffindor. Porque si algo le quedo claro luego de ese toqueteo era que por mas que quisiera no podía aplacar sus instintos. El hermoso ser que estaba adorablemente ruborizado junto a él debería pertenecerle o se volvería loco. Ya después vería que hacer con su familia y con su reputación. Lo primero en sus prioridades era hacerle el amor de todas las maneras posibles a Remus Lupin.

-Si, de hecho** si** lo estuvo –respondió Lucius como si nada- Y hubiese estado mucho más si no nos interrumpían. Aunque todavía podríamos seguir en otro sitio –dijo dándole una significante mirada al castaño.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamo avergonzado Remus.

-Bien… ya buscare yo otro momento para _entretenernos_. Nos vemos en la sala común, Severus. –se despidió dándose media vuelta y caminando con su suave y orgulloso andar.

Luego de despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza de Lily y con una sonrisa burlona y de desdén de Remus el moreno siguió a su amigo, tenía muchas preguntas que contestarle.

-¿Que fue eso, Lupin?- quiso saber la pelirroja mirando pícaramente a su compañero de casa. Ahora que había pasado el shock inicial podía darse el lujo de bromear con el chico.

-Si te soy sincero no lo se Lily, en verdad que no lo se- Remus seguía mirando por donde había desaparecido el rubio con una mueca de desconcierto en el rostro.

-Bueno –dijo dudosa- volvamos a nuestra Casa que ya se esta haciendo tarde.

-Esta bien… y, Lily…

-Dime.

-Me harías un enorme favor si no comentaras esto con nadie. Mucho menos a mis amigos –ahora con la cabeza (y el cuerpo) fría pensaba horrorizado en lo que dirían sus amigos si se llegaran a enterar de que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Lucius Malfoy en medio en un pasillo del colegio. Aunque esa idea no le desagradaba del todo… reprimió un escalofrió.

-No te preocupes que de mi boca no va a salir nada… y no creo que los Slytherin tampoco digan nada.

-Bien… gracias Lily. ¿Nos vamos? –sonrió agradecido a la pelirroja. Esperaba que algún día le hiciera caso a su amigo; así podría ponerle un poco los pies sobre la tierra. Con James controlado a él le resultaría más fácil mantener alejado a Sirius de los problemas en los que siempre se metían esos dos.

-Claro, vamos.

Así, juntos y algo descolocados por los acontecimientos apenas vividos, se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Muchas gracias a las que lo leen, son muy pocas pero en fin… este capitulo va dedicadas a ustedes Bollito Malfoy (me encanta tu fic ¬¬) y a NanaYri. Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado XD

Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Explicaciones

**AVISO: Perdón por lo del capitulo anterior ù.ú ahora si a leer el 3 y a partir de ahora espero no cometer el mismo error XP**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

**-/-/-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**-/-/-**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

**-/-/-**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-/-/-**

**Capitulo 3: Explicaciones**

**-/-/-**

Tres días habían pasado y Lucius estaba que maldecía a alguien (preferiblemente a los idiotas de Crabbe o Goyle) desde aquella noche no pudo volver a ver a Lupin solo, al día siguiente se reporto enfermo por quien sabe que cosa y era el día de hoy que no salía de la enfermería de Hogwarts. El veela dentro de él se moría de la preocupación dejándole largos periodos de tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos. Por lo que había perdido varios puntos para su casa por quedarse pensando estando en clases. Fue muchas veces a la enfermería encontrándose con algo que le encogió el corazón, su amor estaba pálido (más de lo normal) ojeroso y con ligeros cortes en el cuerpo. Y el no saber a que se debía aquello lo enfurecía y preocupaba en igual medida.

Tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía que. Preocuparse por alguien era nuevo para él, siendo que él era el único por quien se había preocupado antes. Y sus problemas los solucionaba fácilmente puesto que se conocía, gracias a ello llegó a la conclusión de que sabía muy poco de su amor; por lo que estos días pudo distraerse reuniendo información acerca de Remus Lupin. Y lo que averiguo hizo (si es que era posible) que se enamorara más aún de su pareja. Según TODO el colegio Lupin era el hombre más amable, responsable, humilde y_ hermoso_ que hayan tenido el gusto de conocer y, para su disgusto, era alguien del que uno podía enamorarse fácilmente. Así que aparate de reunir información se encargo de amenazar –sutilmente- a todo aquel con quien hablaba y notaba que su pareja le interesaba más de la cuenta. Pero había algo de toda la información reunida que ciertamente le molestaba, al parecer su amor tenía estos _ataques_ todos los meses, puesto que por lo menos una vez al mes se la pasaba en la enfermería del colegio. _Curioso._

-¿Haciendo tarea, Malfoy?- le preguntó una voz chillona, la ignoro… esa mujer lo molestaba sobremanera.

-Te estoy hablando, Lucy.

Tranquilamente dejó su pluma a un lado y levanto su fría mirada para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Bellatrix Black.

-Y te escuche, _Bella_- la aludida sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo- solo que no tengo ganas de charla estupida que estoy seguro me vienes a dar. Y por cierto… no vuelvas a llamarme _Lucy_ si no quieres conocer una maldición lanzada por un Malfoy.

A Bellatrix se le borro la sonrisa y fulminó al rubio con la mirada. El ni se inmutó, no por nada era el Rey de las miradas frías.

-Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar contigo, solo te estaba saludando, idiota – y dándose vuelta con un porte digo de una reina abandono la biblioteca del colegio.

Lucius no pudo suprimir las ganas de voltear los ojos y resoplar (nadie lo estaba viendo y así podía darse el gusto de hacer gestos que no iban con su estatus social), era evidente para todo el mundo que_ esa_ no pisaba la biblioteca si no era por causa mayor, solo estaba ahí para buscarlo, era bien sabido -modestia aparte- que ella gustaba de su persona. Lástima… él ya tenía pareja.

-¿Que le hiciste a Bellatrix que me la encontré echando humos en el pasillo?- fue el saludo de su mejor amigo.

-Le dije la verdad, que cuando habla es solo para decir estupideces.

-Tienes razón, no se como puede ser hermana de Narcisa –Lucius tragó saliva, cada vez que su amigo nombraba a la rubia no podía dejar de recordar lo que le había dicho a sus padres. _¡Mierda! _Luego de unos segundos de silencio Severus preguntó lo que verdaderamente lo había traído a la biblioteca- ¿Cómo va tu investigación sobre Lupin?

Lucius Malfoy se sobresalto visiblemente mirando sorprendido a su amigo. Severus tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. No lo hizo porque eso no sería propio de él, además que estaba seguro que su amigo no se abstendría de mandarle una maldición especialmente dolorosa si lo hacía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- siseó enojado sin darse cuenta que no negó sus palabras.

Snape bufó.

-Todo Hogwarts lo sabe… que Lucius Malfoy ah estado buscando información sobre un _merodeador_ en particular. No has sido muy discreto que digamos.

Lucius palideció.

-Así que aquí estas maldita serpiente.

El aludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un James Potter y Sirius Black con caras de pocos amigos. Peter Pettigrew parecía ser que había sido traído a la fuerza por la expresión de su cara, era sabido que Malfoy era el más temido de los Slytherin. Enarcó una ceja y miró con desdén a las tres personas frente a él.

-Asumo por tus palabras que me han estado buscando, Black –dijo tranquilamente.

-Así es – saltó Potter- hemos venido a hacerte una advertencia.

-¿A mi?-preguntó falsamente sorprendido- ¿Sobre que?

-Ya sabemos que has estado reuniendo información acerca de nuestro amigo Moony –antes las caras de confusión de las serpientes James le pegó un codazo a Sirius- digo… Remus –carraspeó- y no se que te traerás entre manos pero más te vale que lo dejes, si no quieres conocer de lo que son capases de hacer los Merodeadores.

-Me tienen sin cuidado sus amenazas –siseó, estos idiotas podrían llegar a hacer una piedra en el zapato en el plan de conquista de su pareja- Siempre hago lo que quiero y ustedes no me lo van a impedir.

-Eso es porque nunca te has enfrentado a nosotros –habló Potter- Si no nos crees pregúntale a tu amigo Snivellus aquí presente. –sonrió sarcásticamente señalando con la cabeza al moreno, mientras Peter y Sirius soltaban una risilla.

Snape los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te refieres a esas bromas de niños? –bufó- Tendría que ser idiota como para caer en ellas.

Los Merodeadores lo miraron irritados.

-Que suerte que eres mi amigo, Lucius – ironizó Severus.

-Estas advertido, rubio oxigenado, aléjate de Remus – dijo Sirius antes de salir con sus amigos del lugar.

-No podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera- masculló volviendo su atención a los pergaminos frente a él.

Al escuchar eso Snape olvido lo ocurrido y se concentró en confirmar de la boca de su amigo sus sospechas. Se lo debía… por haberlo llamado idiota (¬¬)

-¿Y bien…? ¿Me lo vas a decir o tendré que darte _verisaterum_? –su amigo lo miró interrogante- Dime ya que es lo que te traes con Lupin, Lucius.

El rubio lo miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras cavilaba.

-Esta bien, pero aquí no, vamos a mi habitación.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Luego de entrar en la habitación que Severus y Lucius compartían e insonorizarla, el rubio habló.

-Tu eres unos de los pocos que no pertenecen a los Malfoy que sabe sobre nuestra condición de medio-veela –esperó el asentimiento de su amigo para continuar- Tambien sabrás que a los 16 es cuando recibimos nuestra herencia y debemos buscar a nuestra pareja –Severus le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que eso ya lo sabía- Bien… yo ya tengo 16 años y ya se quien es mi pareja… -cayó derrotado sobre su cama largando un largo suspiro.

-Remus Lupin –afirmó Snape.

-Así es –en vano se sorprendería, ya sabía que su amigo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para notarlo- ¿Crees que alguien más se haya dado cuenta?

-Por favor –bufó- no quiero ser malo, pero no puedo negar que los Slytherin de nuestra generación son en su mayor parte unos idiotas y los que no, están demasiado preocupados en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a lo que haces. Y si, por casualidad, alguien lo noto tan solo pensará que te quieres tirar a Lupin, eso no seria raro en ti.

-Pero tú si lo hiciste, lo notaste –siseó receloso.

-¡Porque estabas actuando raro y me preocupo por ti! – se ofendió Severus.

-Eres demasiado curioso para ser Slytherin –suspiró Lucius incorporándose en la cama.

-Debe ser por mi sangre muggle –se encogió de hombros. Así como Severus sabía ciertos secretos de la familia Malfoy, Lucius conocía los suyos, entre los que se encontraban la procedencia muggle del padre del moreno.

-Bien… ya que aclaramos las cosas quisiera preguntarte algo.

-¿Que?

-¿Tu sabes porque Lupin esta, al menos, una vez al mes en la enfermería?

Snape se vio visiblemente nervioso, lo que hizo sospechar a su amigo que si lo sabía. Bien… al fin ese misterio se le seria revelado.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-¿A mi, tu mejor amigo, no me lo puedes decir? –se sorprendió el rubio. Estaba también implícito el chantaje emocional que era una de las mejores armas de los Malfoy.

Snape hizo una mueca.

-Se lo prometí a Dumbledore.

-¿Que tiene que ver ese viejo en todo esto? –espetó Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

Severus negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a esa pregunta.

-No te lo puedo decir, pero tú eres inteligente. A ver… lee bien tus notas y saca tus conclusiones, si es la correcta yo te lo afirmo.

Lucius entrecerró sus plateados ojos e hizo lo que su amigo le recomendó. Media hora más tarde sus ojos se abrieron al máximo posible mientras que sentía que su boca se secaba.

- … un hombre-lobo –musitó sorprendido y sin poder creérselo. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y este asintió.

-Probablemente es por eso que tu sangre veela lo escogió como pareja sin que nunca hayan tenido una conversación decente y ni te haya atraído físicamente antes. Los veela suelen sentirse atraídos por otras criaturas oscuras – ante eso su amigo los fulminó con la mirada _¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo criatura oscura!_ Pero Snape ni se inmuto, demasiado acostumbrado a esas miradas (eso sin contar que no hace mucho lo había llamado idiota)- o por personas con mucha magia. Debe ser por eso que elegiste a Lupin como pareja de enlace. Pero hablando en serio, Lucius. ¿Tenia que ser _ese_ Gryffindor?

Malfoy se ofendió en nombre de su pareja.

-¿Porque hablas con ese tono sobre él? –siseó- Sino fueras mi amigo el veela ya te hubiese maldecido. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: ¿Por qué el no? Es hermoso, atractivo, amable, responsable y con las mejores calificaciones de nuestro año. Inocente a pesar de pertenecer a ese cuarteto del demonio. Si no fuera Gryffindor, mestizo y tan pobretón como los Weasley sería perfecto.

-Puede ser, pero como tu mismo lo has dicho NO es perfecto y a tus padres no le va a caer muy bien la noticia.

-Yo ya me encargare de ellos, después de todo nada pueden hacer. No podrán imponerme una pareja siendo que mi parte veela ya lo ah hecho. Además, pensándolo bien, lo de la pobreza de Remus se solucionará una vez que se case conmigo.

-¡¿Casarse! –se escandalizó el moreno.

-Debo enlazarme con el Severus o sino el veela me volverá loco. Sabes muy bien que debo tener a mi pareja siempre conmigo para cuidarlo de que nada le pase y para que nadie se acerque a él con dudosas intenciones. Eso sin contar con mis necesidades sexuales.

-Tienes razón –admitió algo ruborizado mientras fruncía el ceño- Pero te va a costar mucho poder enamorarlo y mucho más que acepte casarse contigo.

-Nadie se le niega a un Malfoy y Lupin no va a ser el primero.

-Sería irónico que lo fuera, siendo que él es tu pareja, pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta.

-¿Que?

-Los hombres-lobo también escogen una sola pareja para el resto de su vida, mucho más si son machos alfa y si bien el mecanismo no es tan meticuloso como el de los veela debes asegurarte de que te elija a ti por sobre cualquier otro.

-Eso no lo había pensado –musitó Lucius palideciendo ligeramente. Si su pareja se llegara a enamorar de otro el tendría que matar a la competencia, así de sencillo- Entonces debo apresurarme a conquistarlo y tu me vas a ayudar.

-¡¿Yo! ¿Y que puedo hacer yo para ayudarte?

-Para empezar vamos a pensar en un plan para conquistarlo sin que sus molestos amigos Gryffindors se entrometan.

-Siempre puedes decirle que eres un veela y que el es tu pareja.

-No quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo –ante la mirada burlona de su amigo agregó irritado:- Mi parte veela no quiere eso, quiere que él me ame tanto como yo lo hago.

-Eso es tan romántico, _Lucy._ –se mofó con voz chillona y fingidamente afectada.

Al ver que su amigo sacaba la varita con cara de pocos amigos se apresuró a decir:

-¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!-extendió sus manos para defenderse- ¡Y por supuesto que te ayudaré! Solo déjame pensar un poco y antes de fin de mes tendrás a tu amorcito rendido a tus pies.

Sin poder contenerse Lucius le lanzó un _Desmaius_ a su _amigo_. Al menos no lo había maldecido dolorosamente. Debería estar agradecido. Nadie se burla de un Malfoy.

**Continuara…**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de corazón y perdón por el error en el capi anterior. A partir de ahora buscare no tener más errores ù.ú

Hasta dentro de una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬


	4. Loco por un Gryffindor

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**-/-/-**

**Capitulo 4: Loco por un Gryffindor**

-/-/-

-Lucius deja de mirar así a la mesa de Gryffindor me pones nervioso.-espetó Severus irritado.

-Ese Black.-siseó el rubio- ¿Es necesario que le pase el brazo por los hombros para hablarle?

-Ellos siempre han sido así Lucius, deja de ponerte celoso por estupideces.

-¡No son estupideces! ¡Y no estoy celoso! –gruñó indignado fulminado a su amigo con la mirada, atrayendo algunas miradas curiosas hacia él.

-Si claro.-se mofó- Y no le vas a hacer nada a Black por estarle mordisqueando la oreja a tu pareja.

El efecto fue inmediato y Malfoy volvió su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante echando chispas por los ojos hasta posar su plateada mirada en Remus. El desayunaba tranquilo mientras Sirius hablaba con Peter y James le parloteaba quien sabe que a la pelirroja Evans que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Caíste.-susurró Severus sonriendo burlonamente a su amigo.

-Esto te va a costar muy caro Severus Snape y sabes que un Malfoy no amenaza por nada.

-Bien, solo era una bromita. Estas muy sensible desde que recibiste tu herencia veela.

-Ssshhh –siseó mirando hacia todos los costados- Te eh dicho que no hables de eso cuando estamos rodeados de gente. ¿La palabra _secreto_ no te dice nada?

-Ok, perdón. Ahora vámonos que tenemos Pociones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bien, hoy los pondré en parejas para que trabajen en la poción _Calor de verano_ (N/A: no se me ocurrió un nombre más original ¬¬) que es justamente una poción que se utiliza para entrar en calor en época de frío extremo. Aquí tienen la forma de preparación y los ingredientes, una vez que los ponga con sus parejas comiencen a trabajar. Cualquier duda solo pregúntenme. –dicho esto el profesor empezó a asignar las parejas.

-¿Porque escribes en tu libro? Lo arruinas.-susurró Lucius ignorando denuevo a un profesor.

-Me resulta más fácil para estudiar después.

-Severus Snape con Frank Longbottom.-se escuchó la voz del profesor- y por último Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy.

Rápidamente el rubio le mando una mirada de aprensión a su amigo, quien le sonrió burlonamente. _¡A ver Lucius, tienes que controlarte,_ se dijo el rubio._ ¡Eres un Malfoy!_ **¡Pero un Malfoy veela que va a estar dos horas junto a su pareja! **Su vocecita interna refutó. Lucius gruñó mientras veía a un incómodo Remus ubicarse junto a él. El nerviosismo del Gryffindor se debía obviamente a que para él todavía estaba fresco aquel _incidente_ del arrasador beso al que fue sometido por el rubio Slytherin. Justo al día siguiente del beso fue luna llena y luego él estuvo recluido en la enfermería. No habían vuelto a hablar después de aquello y no sabía como comportarse junto a él, ni tampoco a que se debió ese asalto de pasión.

-Lupin.-saludo escuetamente.

-Malfoy.-devolvió el saludo con la voz un tanto ahogada, sin mirarlo a los ojos y ligeramente ruborizado. Ante esto el otro sonrió, podía sentir la incomodidad del castaño, era tan tierna su actitud que se estaba excitando… _¡Mierda! ¡Contrólate!_

Empezaron a trabajar sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Remus estaba inmerso en la preparación de la poción y Lucius… estaba inmerso en él. Teniéndolo tan cerca podía observar cada detalle de su bello rostro. Era ligeramente pálido (no tanto como él), con facciones duras y casi aristocráticas. _Eso es bueno_, pensó al darse cuenta que sería una ventaja una vez que lo presentara como su esposo a la alta sociedad del Mundo Mágico. También podía ver ligeras cicatrices en la mejilla que tenía más cerca, con una particularmente horrible en la base del cuello. Pensó acertadamente que seguro era ahí donde el hombre-lobo que lo convirtió debió morderlo. _Si algún día me llego a enterar quien fue…_ pensó rabioso.

Dejando al lado sus instintos veela-asesino-sobreprotector se fijó en sus ojos, ya antes había pensado que era de un dorado extraño ahora sabía que eran parte de su maldición y tal vez eso era lo único bueno de su licantropía, sus ojos dorados… que ahora brillaban por tener la vista fija en la llama que calentaba el caldero. Su cabello castaño, casi rubio caía hermosamente por su frente; se estaba aguantando las ganas de estirar la mano y apartárselo delicadamente y de paso besar su hermosa mejilla. Cerró los puños y trato de controlar su respiración. Si se descontrolaba ahora iba a cometer una locura.

-Oye, Lupin.-escuchó de repente- ¿Tienes más de esas flores amarillas?

-Si te refieres al _Diente de león_ sí, si tengo, Avery.

-Dame dos.-gruñó.

Remus lo miró mal, sin embargo separo dos flores y estaba a punto de dárselas cuando una mano retuvo la suya.

-Estos son nuestros ingredientes, Avery. Vete a buscar los tuyos o si los necesitas pide _por favor_. ¿Donde están tus modales?-espetó Lucius entrecerrando los ojos en dirección de su compañero de casa. Un agradable cosquilleo recorría su mano en donde todavía sostenía la de Remus.

Avery lo miró ofendido y estaba por replicar cuando Rodolphus Lestrange intervino.

-Ya voy yo –le siseó al oído a su compañero de trabajo- No te metas con Malfoy, ¿O acaso eres idiota?

El incidente termino con Rodolphus yendo por la dichosa flor al almacén de los ingredientes. Avery enfurruñado y Malfoy furioso por el poco respeto de su compañero serpiente hacia su pareja.

-Este… Malfoy.-carraspeó Remus ruborizado- Necesito mi mano para seguir trabajando.

Lucius miro a Remus, luego a su mano y la soltó. El castaño pudo jurar que un ligero rubor adorno la hermosa faz del rubio por unos segundos, negó con la cabeza alguien como Lucius no podría darse el gusto de ruborizarse. Severus observo todo esto con una sonrisa de insana diversión, eso si… sin dejar de echarle un ojo a su compañero de trabajo: Longbottom, que estaba agregando ingredientes a su poción. Es que no todos los días uno veía a un Malfoy hacer el ridículo y mucho menos avergonzado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Debemos hacer algo pronto, Severus. El veela casi salta por cualquier agravio hacia **mi** Remus, por insignificante que sea.-casi gimió Lucius mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. _Signo de que esta al borde de la desesperación_, pensó Severus asombrado.

-¿Mi Remus? –no pudo dejar de recalcar. Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada- Bien ya pensé en algo. Hoy tenemos ronda y, en teoría, hoy le toca con Lara Sumen pero…

-¿Con esa?-siseó Lucius con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Esa era la rubia que no dejaba de ver con cara de enamorada a **su** lobo.

-Si, con esa. Pero, como te decía, voy a hablar con McGonagall para cambiar parejas y que te toque con él. Ya lo que hagas después depende de ti.

-Bien… bien, me parece buena idea –dijo retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

-Debes ir lento Lucius, contrólate. Si lo intentas violar lo vas a perder para siempre.

-¡Yo no sería capaz de violarlo!-exclamo indignado- Por muy desesperado que este mi parte veela no me permitiría ese acto atroz. Puedo controlarme, si puedo hacerlo.-dijo con una convicción que no sentía. Pero en algo tenía razón, los veela jamás harían nada que lastimara a sus parejas. Y él ya había dicho que quería que Remus se enamore de él tanto como él mismo lo hacía. Pero necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo y, si era posible, marcarlo como suyo hasta que llegase el momento de realizar el enlace que los uniría para siempre. Cosa que debería ser cuanto antes si no quería que el veela vaya hechizando a todo aquel que solo se atreviera a mirar al castaño.

-Ya es hora de cenar, vamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Eh, Señor Lupin. Usted hará ronda con el Señor Malfoy esta noche.-le informó Minerva McGonagall al castaño.

Lucius sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara de desilusión de la Ravenclaw.

-¿Nos vamos, Lupin? –dijo con voz sedosa arrastrando las palabras ocasionado un estremecimiento en Remus.

-S-si vamos.-se reprendió mentalmente por sentirse nervioso por la compañía del atractivo rubio. Seguramente para él aquel beso no había significado nada.

-Suerte y contrólate.-fueron las palabras de despedida de Severus. El otro tan solo asintió sin despegar la vista de su pareja.

Una vez en el cuarto piso Lucius pudo notar la tensión de Remus. El no quería eso, así que decidió empezar con sus métodos de seducción.

-¿Que pasa Lupin?-dijo arrastrando las palabras- Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos me recriminabas que camináramos a la par. Pero ahora eres tú quien se aleja de mí.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior provocando que Lucius deba desviar la mirada. _¡Contrólate!_

-Y yo recuerdo que me dijiste que no querías estar cerca de un _mestizo_ como yo.

_¡Mierda!_

-Tienes razón, pero se que tu eres diferente. De hecho, me agrada tu compañía. Así que ven.-y sin pedir permiso tomo al sorprendido hombre-lobo de un brazo y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo.- Así esta mejor.

Remus lo miraba sin poder creérselo. ¿Acaso Lucius Malfoy le había dicho que le agradaba su compañía y ahora lo estaba tomando del brazo de una manera casi posesiva?

-¿Pasa algo? Se que soy hermoso y me puedes mirar si quieres, pero cierra la boca que es de mala educación.-sonrió de manera sensual. Remus se ruborizó y trago en seco.

-Yo…-volvió a tragar saliva- puedo caminar solo Malfoy, no es necesario que me lleves.

-Oh, seguro.-dijo soltando muy a su pesar el brazo del castaño- Y puedes llamarme Lucius si lo deseas. ¿Me permitirías llamarte por tu nombre, _Remus_?

El corazón de Lupin latía descontrolado, era evidente que el otro estaba coqueteándole. Su nombre sonaba tan sexy proviniendo con esa voz sedosa que arrastraba las palabras. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior… ¿Debería corresponder al coqueteo? Sus amigos lo despellejarían vivo si se enteraran. Sin embargo al ver esa sonrisa y el sentir aquella extraña magia y olor que desprendía el rubio hicieron que por una vez pensara en lo que él quería. Y si bien Lucius tenía fama de rompecorazones y bien solo podría estar jugando con él; no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Unos cuantos besos más no le vendrían mal_. Lucius besa muy, muy bien…_

-Claro que puedes llamarme Remus… Lucius.-sonrió de manera amable.

Y el Slytherin se detuvo para mirarlo embelesado, con sus instintos veela despertando. Se preguntaba si esa inocencia que despedía el castaño era verdadera. Porque suponía que estaba al tanto del coqueteo que le hacía. Lucius… su nombre nunca se oyó mejor viniendo de otra boca que no sea la suya.

-¿Que ocurre Lucius?-ligero estremecimiento en el rubio-¿Seguimos?

Malfoy asintió y se ubico junto al castaño para seguir con la ronda. Respiro hondo para calmarse, no podía solo lanzarse sobre Remus para besarlo (como quería hacerlo en esos momentos) debía seguir con la seducción. Aunque lo estaba volviendo loco que le sonriera así y que diga su nombre de esa manera…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, _Remus_?-saboreo el nombre mientras lo decía.

-Claro, si no es muy personal yo te la responderé.

-¿Estas en pareja?-directo al grano, debería saber antes que nada si existía algún tipo de competencia… para eliminarla ò.ó

-Yo… -se ruborizo mirando algo sorprendido al Slytherin. _¿Esa no es una pregunta muy personal? Pero debo responderla si quiero más besos. Aunque por lo que se dice eso no lo ah detenido antes a la hora de llevar a alguien a la cama… ¡Un momento! Ejem Yo solo quiero que me bese, no que me lleve a la cama… ¿No?_ - No Lucius, no estoy con nadie en estos momentos. De hecho nunca tuve una pareja.

-Eso último lo se… -ante la mirada interrogante del otro agregó:- Se muchas cosas de ti Remus, aunque no lo creas.

-¿Y porque te has tomado el trabajo de saber cosas de mi?-preguntó curioso. El no estaba al tanto de lo que Lucius hizo mientras estuvo en la enfermería.

-Hablas como si pensaras que una persona como tu no merezca ni un mínimo de mi interés…

-Pues es así como pienso. Después de todo no soy más que un Gryffindor mestizo y pobretón.-ante la ceja levantada del rubio sonrió:- Oh… yo se como me llaman todos los Slytherins.

-Pero yo no soy todos los Slytherins.-siseó enojado al darse cuenta de la nota de amargura en la voz de Remus por saber como era llamado por las serpientes- Y no te voy a negar que yo antes pensaba eso, pero ahora me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Y porque ese cambio de parecer?-sentía como su corazón estaba cada vez más acelerado. Lucius estaba siendo muy sincero en lo que decía y que justamentea **él** no le importara esas cosas lo asombraban.

-Sencillo, por que tu me gustas mucho. Me tiene sin cuidado que seas Gryffindor, mestizo o pobre.- _Aunque lo de pobre se va a arreglar una vez que nos casemos… claro, si es que mi padre no me deshereda cuando se entere que mi pareja es un Gryffindor mestizo y más encima licántropo ù.ú_

Ahora si Remus no pudo seguir con las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y se detuvo. _¿Acaba de decir que le gusto y… mucho?_ Malfoy vio su oportunidad al notar los efectos que sus palabras causaban y se acerco sensualmente al anonadado castaño, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de Remus y la otra la enrosco en la cintura; segundos más tarde sus labios se posaron en los del otro en un beso tierno, de exploración. Remus devolvió el beso (N/A: Si era justo eso es lo que estaba queriendo desde hace mucho ¬¬´) y fue él quien incito a la lengua del otro para que jugara con la suya abriendo la boca sin reparos. El rubio gimió al percibir la aceptación y comenzaron una danza con sus lenguas, esta vez no estaba presente la desesperación anterior así que no era un beso arrasador, sino más bien uno tierno y cariñoso.

Sin embargo, el veela no estaba satisfecho con solo _besar_, necesitaba más. Descendió la mano que estaba en la cintura hasta posarla en las nalgas de Remus y apretó sacándole un ronco gemido al dueño. Sus labios mordisquearon la piel del cuello para poder dejar su marca (la del encuentro anterior ya había desaparecido) mientras sus manos desprendían los botones de la camisa del león.

-Lu-Lucius… a-alguien…oh… puede vernos.-logró decir Lupin presa de la pasión que estaba recibiendo. Denuevo esta sintiendo ese olor y esa extraña magia que despedía el cuerpo del rubio; que estaba volviendo loco a su lobo interior.

-No me importa.-gruñó el veela apretándolo más contra la pared logrando que sus cuerpos estén totalmente pegados y que una sensual fricción se de entre ellos.

Y Remus se olvidó de todos y en donde estaban cuando Lucius logró colar una mano dentro de su pantalón y empezó a masajear su virilidad. Esa mano era tan suave como el resto de su piel y las caricias eran demasiado tiernas como para venir de alguien como Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Te gusta?-escucho que le susurraba sensualmente al oído, mientras su lengua se metía en su oreja. Mordisqueando y lamiendo de vez en cuando.

-Si… Merlín… me encanta, no te detengas.-gimió con voz ahogada.

-No pienso hacerlo.-dijo aumentando la velocidad de la masturbación al castaño- Porque tu me lo pides y porque eres mío. ¿Lo sabes? Solo mío.-gruñó posesivamente.

-¿Tu-tuyo?-jadeó.

-Si mío, anda dilo… di que eres mío.

-Yo…-sentía que el orgasmo estaba muy cerca- oh…si… ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Tuyo!-gritó al fin viniéndose en la delicada mano del rubio.

Lucius sonrió de satisfacción, el no había tenido necesidad de ser acariciado de esa manera, el solo tener así a su pareja: enloquecida de pasión por las caricias que él le estaba dando y que haya dicho aquellas palabras con su voz enronquecida lo hicieron correrse como nunca antes. Y esta era la primera vez que le pasaba. Que el solo ver a su Remus en aquella situación y sus lindas palabras hagan esto con su cuerpo demostraba lo loco que lo tenía el Gryffindor.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Espero que la historia les siga gustando tanto como a mi escribirla ñoñ

Nos vemos dentro de una semana… si Merlín quiere ¬¬U


	5. ¿Que pasa con Malfoy? òo

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-/-/-**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Que pasa con Malfoy? ô.o**

-/-/-

-Deja de sonreír como adolescente enamorada.- bufó Snape- Me das miedo. (N/A Notaron que suelo comenzar un capitulo con un dialogo de Severus reprendiendo a Lucius por su actitud ¿? Es que se preocupa por la reputación de su amigo ¬¬)

-No estoy sonriendo como adolescente enamorada.- siseó el otro fulminándolo con la mirada- Esta es mi sonrisa normal.- busco por todos los medios volver a su mascara fría habitual.

-Si, claro. Si se te cae la baba. Supongo que paso algo bueno anoche, ¿no?

-Si… muy buena noche.- y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera haciendo que su amigo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y bien? ¡Quiero detalles!

Lucius lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-No completamos el enlace, pero lo _tuve_ entre mis manos. Por ahora el veela esta tranquilo.

Y el Slytherin decía la verdad, después de aquel maravilloso orgasmo; Remus y él se besaron durante unos largos minutos más hasta que se separaron para volver cada uno a su Sala Común. No hablaron de nada, no deseaban romper ese mágico momento. Pero en sus ojos se podía ver un sentimiento nuevo. Porque si bien la parte veela de Malfoy escogió como pareja al licano, recordaran que el rubio se negaba a ese sentimiento, osea que la parte de mago no quería aceptar esa verdad. Pues bien, luego de lo de anoche ambas partes dentro del cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy llegaron a la conclusión de que amaban perdidamente a Remus Lupin. Y lo mismo se podía llegar a decir del Gryffindor, porque los sentimientos que se reflejaron en sus ojos la noche pasada eran de amor, o estaban muy cerca de serlo. Y después de todo… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Lucius Malfoy o de Remus Lupin? Ciertamente ellos no podían negar que no era difícil enamorarse el uno del otro. (N/A: Yo tampoco puedo negarlo XD)

-Entonces… ¿Quedaron en algo? ¿Ya son novios?- pregunto curioso.

-No hablamos mucho anoche.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- Pero supongo que se sobreentiende de que somos algo. Amantes por lo menos. Ya yo me encargaré de eso esta noche. ¡Vamos a desayunar!- exclamó con un ímpetu desconocido en él.

_Ciertamente esto del veela enamorado me esta cambiando a mi amigo,_ pensó Severus mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía al rubio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Merlín…- murmuró nervioso mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par- Eh… Lucius… em… creo que olvide algo en la Sala Común, regresemos.

-Regresa tu, yo tengo hambre.- dijo con su característico arrastrar de palabras. Intento seguir su camino pero lo que vio lo dejo helado.

A tres metros de él Remus Lupin hablaba con la rubia Ravenclaw –muy cerca el uno del otro, según cierto Slytherin- ella estaba ruborizada y movía las pestañas de manera provocativa, el castaño solo le sonreía amablemente mientras le hablaba en un susurro.

De pronto la rubia se llevo la mano a la parte trasera del cuello. _Que raro,_ pensó. _Siento como si algo me este quemando la nuca._ Y, en teoría, era verdad. Lucius la estaba fulminado con la mirada, echando chispas por los ojos que al parecer llegaban hasta la rubia, de ahí se explicaría esa extraña sensación. A su lado, Severus se veía visiblemente nervioso. El podía sentir la magia que salía del cuerpo del medio-veela, y si él podía sentirlo era porque su amigo estaba muy, pero que muy celoso. Estaba inseguro entre la desición de sacar su varita y hechizar a su amigo antes de que cometa asesinato o llevárselo de allí.

No tuvo que pensar mucho porque, a grandes zancadas, Lucius se acercó a la _pareja._

-Hola, _Remus_.- el tono frío hizo que tanto al aludido como a la Ravenclaw se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y, por la expresión en el rostro del rubio al mirarla, la chica deseo estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. Incluso vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos, como preparándose para lo peor.

-Lucius… - musitó sonrojado- Hola… ¿Co-como estas?

-Eh estado mejor.- siseó todavía sin mirarlo. Su mirada fría seguía con la chica en una clara invitación a que se fuera, pero es que ella estaba tan asustada que no podía pedirle a su cuerpo que huyera cuanto antes de ahí.

-Lupin.- salio al rescate Severus antes de que una catástrofe se lleve a cabo en ese pasillo.

-Hola, Snape.- le sonrió el Gryffindor visiblemente aliviado, aunque todavía mantenía un ojo en el rubio.

La tensión aumento y nadie decía nada, hasta que…

-Oh… pero que grupo tan variado.- llegó la divertida voz de Albus Dumbledore- ¿Cómo están mis queridos alumnos? ¿Desean un caramelo de limón?

-No.- gruñó Lucius pasando su mirada helada hacia el director.

La tensión disminuyo considerablemente y fue ahí cuando la rubia pareció reaccionar; tartamudeo unas disculpas a Lupin y se fue pitando para el Gran Comedor.

-Oh…- había algo de desilusión en su voz- ¿Y ustedes?

-No. Gracias, director.- dijo amablemente Remus mientras Severus denegaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, bien. Nos vemos en el desayuno.- y se marchó con su vivaracho andar.

-¿Que hacías con_ esa_?- fue lo primero que logro sisear el rubio cuando estuvieron los tres solos en el pasillo.

-Yo… solo hablábamos.- musitó algo cohibido por la presencia de Severus. También estaba confundido por la actitud celosa del Slytherin. O si… porque aquel brillo en los ojos plateados y el cuerpo tenso no podían ser otra cosa que celos.

-¿Hablando?- murmuró entre dientes- Si llego a aparecer dos segundos más tarde probablemente estarían teniendo sexo en medio del pasillo.

Tanto Remus como Severus miraron sorprendidos a Lucius. ¿Cómo podía ser tan exagerado?

-¡¿Pero que dices! ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así!- exclamó ofendido. Bien… anoche habían tenido _algo_ pero eso no le daba derecho a hablarle así ni mucho menos a inventar semejante mentira.

-¿Que no serías capaz?- dijo burlón- ¿Y anoche que?

Remus se poso rojo… pero de furia. Lo de anoche fue _especial_ y ahora el rubio estaba insinuando que él era un regalado que sucumbía a las caricias y palabras bonitas de cualquiera.

_¡UPS! ¡Mierda,_ pensó Severus mientras se removía incomodo mirando para cualquier lugar que no sea la pareja_. ¡Yo solo había bajado a desayunar! ¡No a presenciar una tonta peleita de amantes!_

-¡¿Pero que te pasa, _Malfoy_!- algo dentro del rubio se alarmo al oír como **su** Remus lo llamaba por su apellido, pero estaba demasiado celoso como para hacerle caso- Pensé que lo de anoche era algo especial…- su tono era amargado- pero veo que me equivoque.- se movió para irse pero fue retenido por el rubio.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? Todavía me debes una explicación.

-¿Explicación de que?- siseó enfadado sus ojos dorados brillando peligrosamente- Si tu y yo no somos _nada._

Se soltó bruscamente del agarre del Slytherin y sin una última mirada fue camino al salón de Transfiguraciones, se le había ido el apetito.

Severus se mantuvo quieto, esperando la reacción de su amigo y tomando la sabia decisión de no decir nada. Sabía que lo de hace un rato era consecuencias de los instintos veela, pero Lucius era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver que Lupin no estaba haciendo nada malo con la Ravenclaw, sin embargo dejo que los celos dominaran sus sentidos y este era el resultado.

Y al parecer Lucius todavía no había procesado su error porque tras gruñirle que se fueran al Gran Comedor se dispuso a seguirle para desayunar. Después de todo ese no era su problema y él tenía hambre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Casi todo el alumnado de Hogwarts se encontraba desayunando, pero no había el bullicio tradicional, muy por el contrario solo se podían escuchar susurros ocasionales. Todas las miradas puestas en tres personas en particular.

Hace unos cuantos minutos ocurrió el primer episodio que llevó a este extraño comportamiento de los alumnos. Una Ravenclaw de 5to año: Sumen, entro al Gran comedor más blanca que un fantasma y con una cara de terror digna de alguien que ha visto la muerte y se salvó por muy poco. Cuando sus compañeros le preguntaron que le pasaba ella alcanzó a murmurar: _Malfoy. _Extrañados por esa respuesta algunos se perdieron el segundo episodio: la entrada del Director Dumbledore; que venía con una sonrisa típica de él que decía que se acababa de enterar de un secreto particularmente jugoso. Muchos se murieron por preguntar de qué se trataba. (N/A: Y luego lloran por el pobre gato que murió por curioso ù.ú) Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, el tercer episodio: Lucius Malfoy entró al Gran Comedor evidentemente furioso, cosa rara en él, ya que no era de las personas que dejaba exteriorizar sus emociones, siempre se lo veía con su expresión de fría indiferencia pasara lo que pasara. Esto enmudeció al alumnado, una sola pregunta en sus cabezas: ¿Que le pasaba a Malfoy?

Por estos desconcertantes acontecimientos nadie noto la ausencia de Remus Lupin así que no pudieron asociar las causas.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba engullendo su desayuno claramente enfurruñado y ya no tan furioso. Sus compañeros Slytherin se mantenían apropiadamente alejados de él. Un Malfoy enojado no era algo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts quisiera enfrentar. Tal vez los Gryffindors conocidos como los Merodeadores, pero ahora ellos se encontraban más extrañados por la ausencia de su amigo Moony como para prestarle atención. Solo su fiel amigo Severus Snape estaba sentado a su lado, esperando la explosión.

-¿Crees que exageré, Severus?

Snape bufó.

-Actuaste como una adolescente histérica.

-Ya deja de compararme con una muchachita.- siseó irritado.

-Bien, pero si exageraste. Lucius… Lupin es la persona más vergonzosa y correcta que conozco y no sería propio de él estar besándose con nadie fuera del Gran Comedor donde cualquiera pueda verlo. Él no es como esos idiotas que llama amigos. Y aún así este no era el caso. Si hubieras hecho uso de tu raciocinio te habrías dado cuenta que solo estaban hablando tal y como él te dijo.- Severus habló con voz hastiada, ahora resultaba que él tenía que ser la voz de la conciencia de, justamente, Lucius Malfoy.

-Pero… esa Ravenclaw quiere con él, se le nota.- dijo rabioso.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya te dije que Lupin es un hombre correcto, él no sería capaz de estarse besando un día contigo y al otro con ella.

-¿Y tu como es que lo conoces tanto?- siseó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Lucius por favor! ¡Estoy tratando de hacerte entender que la cagaste con el licántropo! ¡Deja de lado tus celos por un rato!- siseó irritado.

-¡No lo llames licántropo! ¡Alguien puede oírte!- murmuró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Es suficiente!- exclamó Severus atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ellos- ¡Hoy estas insoportable!- tomó sus cosas y con un sonoro _fru-fru_ de su túnica abandonó la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡¿Y ustedes que miran!- gruñó a los curiosos lanzándoles una mirada helada.

En la mesa de los profesores Albus Dumbledore sonrió divertido.

_Estos niños…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ey, Moony. ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?- preguntó James Potter.

-No tenía apetito.- masculló sin mirarlos.

El resto de los Merodeadores se miraron entre ellos. Su amigo se había levantado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esa mañana. Si bien no pudieron sonsacarle el motivo de su felicidad (mediante métodos de persuasión muy variados), era evidente que había pasado algo anoche que lo hizo despertarse así. Pero ahora se veía claramente abatido, casi al punto del llanto.

-¿Te pasa algo?- quiso saber Sirius.

-No, chicos. No me pasa nada, en serio.-musitó con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

Sus amigos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos esta vez preocupados, pero decidieron no insistir más sobre el tema. Ya su amigo les contaría que le pasaba cuando se sintiera preparado. Remus Lupin siempre hacia eso.

La clase dio inicio y Remus suspiró. En verdad que no entendía nada. La noche pasada creía haber sentido una _conexión_ especial con el Slytherin. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él su lobo interno se desesperaba por la necesidad de sentir la piel de Lucius contra la suya, de ser besado y escuchar cosas bonitas salidas de su boca con esa voz tan especial. _¿Será amor? _Ciertamente luego de lo de anoche –se sonrojó- ellos tenían una especie de ¿relación? Pero eso no le daba derecho a hacerle esa escena de celos. Y eso era otra cosa que lo confundía. Porque los celos solo los tenían las personas enamoradas e inseguras. Y la palabra inseguridad no era algo con lo que uno podía asociar a Lucius Malfoy y mucho menos la palabra amor. No a alguien con ese porte y fama de rompecorazones. Entonces… ¿Que le pasaba a Malfoy? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de él y sintió celos de Lara? ¿O es que solo detestaba la competencia? Tal vez era solo cosa de los Slytherins, no por nada se decía que ellos eran posesivos, egoístas y que no gustaban de compartir las cosas con nadie.

Pero él no era una_ cosa_. Y él había visto claramente el signo de los celos en los ojos plateados del hermoso rubio-platino. Volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué era tan complicada la vida? ¿Y quien le manda a él a fijarse en un Slytherin y precisamente en _ese_ Slytherin? Rodolphus Lestrange no estaba para nada mal. Sin embargo todavía sentía que tenía aquella _conexión especial_ con Lucius que no le dejaría posar sus ojos en otra persona. Por el momento…

Y para no perder la costumbre volvió a suspirar. Dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos ni que tampoco se enteren de nada. Eso sería horrible. Ya se podía imaginar la de cosas que le dirían si supieran que se andaba besando con Lucius por los pasillos las noches de ronda de Prefectos. Por suerte ellos ni en sus más feas pesadillas podrían asociar su apatía con el furioso Malfoy que estaba seguro hoy había entrado en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Señor Lupin? ¿Quiere intentarlo primero?

-Claro, Profesora.- respondió nervioso. _¡Mierda!_

-Tienes que trasformar esa piedra en un ave.- le susurró su compañera de banco Lily Evans, quien estuvo atenta a los continuos suspiros de Remus. Ella si había asociado el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy con la ausencia de Lupin y que ahora el castaño este sumido en sus pensamientos. No por nada era la sabelotodo de Gryffindor. (Aunque en realidad asoció todo por haber presenciando el primero beso de ellos en aquella ronda)

-Gracias.- formó con los labios mientras le sonreía. Tenía suerte de repasar un día antes lo que se vería en clase o si no ahora no tendría idea de cómo hacer lo que la Profesora McGonagall le había dicho.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: muchas gracias por lo r/r a todas. Partir de ahora he decidido actualizar cada 4 días. ¿Porque? Porque decidí hacer dos temporadas del fic. La primera sería donde esta todo el romance de la pareja principal y la niñez de Draco. La segunda temporada empieza cuando el rubito pequeño entra a Hogwarts así la historia estará más basada en las vivencias de Draco. Les digo esto porque la primer temporada ya esta escrita y cuenta de 22 capítulos (un montón O.O)

También las invito a ver unos collage (dibujos mezclados) que hice de algunas de las parejas del fic. Espero que los disfruten…

http/s108. estamos leyendo el jueves… si Merlín quiere ¬¬U


	6. ¡Severus al rescate!

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 6: ¡Severus al rescate!**

-/-/-

-¿Estas bien, Lucius? No tienes buena cara.

-Si, estoy bien y otra cara no tengo, así que deja de molestar y vete por donde viniste, Narcissa.- fue el gruñido de respuesta.

-Lo siento.-musitó avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y salió de la biblioteca a paso apresurado, maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermana Bellatrix.

-No tenías porque tratarla así.- siseó Severus fulminándolo con la mirada.- Ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable.

-Amable, si.- bufó irónico- La verdad es que todos quieren saber que mierda me esta pasando. Partida de curiosos.-masculló enfadado.

-Narcissa no es así.

-Ya se, pero es la más estupida de los Slytherins, por eso la mandan a ella para que averigüe.

-¡No llames estupida a mi Cissa!- exclamó indignado Severus.

-La llamo como yo quiera. Y no es _tu_ Cissa hasta donde yo se.- espetó.

-Llevas una semana insoportable, Lucius. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que digamos cosas de las que luego nos vamos a arrepentir.

Lucius vio como su amigo se iba con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. No era su culpa estar tan irritable. Pero es que desde hace una semana que no tenía ningún contacto con su pareja. Nunca lo encontraba solo para poder hablarle y aclarar las cosas. O si… porque esa misma tarde se había dado cuenta de que **SI** había actuado como una _adolescente histérica_. _¡Maldita herencia! _Lo había acechado todos los días pero él siempre estaba acompañado de sus insufribles amigos y, normalmente, eso no debiera significar un problema, él se podría deshacer fácilmente de esos idiotas si interferían en su acercamiento con su pareja. Pero eran las miradas de frialdad que le mandaba Remus lo que le detenía.

Y justo que había preparado todo un discurso de disculpa (Porque un Malfoy nunca se disculpa, pero este era un caso extremo. Y como él no sabía disculparse tuvo que pedirle a Severus que le enseñara ù.ú), él no tenía acceso al objeto de su deseo. Y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo de a poco llevándolo a gruñirle o hechizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo por tonterías. Y ahora Severus estaba enojado con él. Eso significaba que su límite había llegado, porque su amigo siempre le aguantaba todo. Suspiró abatido, debería buscar una solución pero ya.

_Aunque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Mmmhhh… ¿Lily?- tono inseguro- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, Lupin. ¿De que deseas hablar?

Había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez SI amaba a Malfoy. Lo extrañaba horrores y el caso era que no sabía porque, si habían estado dos veces juntos tan solo_ besándose_, aunque pensándolo mejor la ultima vez el rubio... En fin, desde aquella _pelea_ no dejaba de pesar en él y anhelarlo todo del rubio-platino. Sus besos, sus caricias, su voz… de repente y sin pensarlo se había vuelto_ dependiente _de Lucius Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo es que su lobo interior cada vez estaba más proteston por la separación. No pasaba un día sin que soñara con cosas NC-17 donde Lucius y él eran los protagonistas, donde todos los escenarios habidos y por haber eran permitidos. No sabía de donde había sacado tanta imaginación pervertida. _Seguro es por las cosas que me cuentan Sirius y James…_ Pero allí estaban esos sueños, todas las noches. Y eso era lo que peor lo tenía porque sus amigos se habían dado cuenta a sus _accidentes_ matinales. Y siendo ellos quienes eran, no dejaban de fastidiarlo burlándose al respecto.

Así que había decidido que debería aclarar sus sentimientos y que necesitaba consejo. Pero no podía hablar con cualquiera acerca de sus dudas con respecto a si amaba o no a Lucius Malfoy. _No quiero ser hechizado o que me miren como si estuviera loco…, _se dijo desolado. Así que pensó que la única persona que podría ayudarlo era alguien que ya sabia sobre el tema. Claro, lo sabía por pura casualidad, pero estaba al tanto y se había mantenido callada hasta ahora y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad y confianza. Y esa persona era, justamente, la pelirroja Lily Evans y el castaño le agregaba además el plus de que, al parecer, ella era una experta en problemas del corazón_. ¿Será por eso que James nunca puede conquistarla, por utilizar los métodos de seducción que usa con las demás?_

-Es algo privado, Lily. ¿Te importaría acompañarme al jardín del colegio?

Ella lo miró extrañada, sin embargo le sonrió y acepto la invitación.

-¿Por qué Moony se esta llevando a mi Lily fuera de la Sala Común con esa actitud tan sospechosa?- preguntó receloso James.

-No lo se, Moony ah estado actuando raro toda la semana.- respondió Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

Luego de unos segundos…

-¡Sigámoslos!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pero al salir del retrato de la Señora Gorda una voz severa les detuvo.

-¿Adonde creen que van jovencitos?- dijo Minerva McGonagall mirándolos reprobatoriamente- Si mal no recuerdo ustedes deben cumplir un castigo dentro de exactamente 5 minutos, así que quiero verles desfilando para el despacho del Señor Filch. ¡Ahora!

-Si, profesora.- respondieron desganados, dejando atrás una nueva oportunidad de _Merodear._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y bien Lupin, de quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Lucius.- musitó avergonzado. (N/A: Lo hago demasiado tierno ¿? A mi me gusta así XD)

-¿Perdón?

-Que quiero hablarte sobre Lucius Malfoy.- dijo ahora más claramente.

-Oh…- es lo único que pudo murmurar tras el shock recibido. _¿Que tengo que ver yo con ese?_

-Veras Lily… yo, creo… que me enamoré de él.

-¿Eh? _- ¿Y porque me lo dice a mi?_, pensó desconcertada._ Merlín… esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida…_

-Pues eso.- se mordió el labio inferior nervioso- ¿Que piensas sobre ello?

-No se que quieres que te diga, Lupin. La noticia me dejo tan descolocada que creo que perdí la capacidad de pensar.- sonrió ante su respuesta.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo siento.- murmuró- Creo que debí empezar de otra manera. Es que… bueno, tú fuiste testigo de nuestro primer acercamiento, ¿recuerdas? En aquel pasillo, estabas junto a Snape.

-¿Era el primero?- él asintió- Vaya… no lo parecía.-irónica.

Ambos rieron divertidos, Remus algo ruborizado.

-Bien… creo que… _nos dejamos llevar._- admitió sonriente- Después de eso hubo otro encuentro donde tuvimos **más** contacto, pero al día siguiente me encontró _hablando_ con una conocida y me hizo una escena tremenda de celos…

-Espera… ¿Acabas de decir que _Malfoy_ te hizo una escena de _celos_?- preguntó, creía no haber escuchado bien.

-Como lo oyes. Bueno, el caso es que discutimos y de eso ya hace una semana. No nos volvimos a hablar ni mucho menos a acercarnos. Y se que él intentó hacerlo pero yo lo esquivo, es que estoy confundido.

-¿Por eso me dijiste que _crees_ estar enamorado de él?

-Así es.- volvió a morderse el labio inferior- Porque desde ese día no dejo de pensar en él, de _desearlo_ como nunca deseé a nadie.

-Pero el deseo no es amor…

-Lo se, lo que pasa es que también siento _algo mas_. Pero yo nunca me enamore antes y no estoy seguro de que sea eso.

-A ver…- puso su actitud de sabelotodo- ¿Sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando estás cerca o cuando piensas en él?- asentimiento- ¿Te sentirías furioso si lo vieras coqueteando con alguien más?- fruncimiento de ceño y asentimiento vigoroso- ¿Suspiras o tienes sonrisas bobas cuando piensas en él?- nuevo asentimiento- ¿Te lo imaginas como padre de tus hijos?- rubor y asentimiento tímido- Muy bien, si a esto le agregamos que extrañas su compañía todo parece indicar que si estas…

-Lupin tenemos que hablar.- dijo Severus irritado apareciendo de quien sabe donde e interrumpiendo la conclusión de Lily.

-¿Sobre que?- espeto Remus mirándolo receloso.

-Es sobre Lucius.- respondió lanzándole una mirada que indicaba que no se iría de allí hasta que hablasen.

Remus le dio una mirada de complicidad a la pelirroja que ella entendió claramente. Ella le dio otra de ánimos acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Lupin. Después nos vemos. Snape.- asintió como saludo en dirección al Slytherin.

-Evans.-devolvió el saludo con un similar asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y bien Snape?- hablo cuando Lily se hubo alejado- ¿Que tienes que decirme acerca de Lu – Malfoy?- se corrigió rápidamente.

-No aquí.- crispó sus labios mientras miraba receloso a los lados- Sígueme.

El hombre-lobo lo siguió algo dudoso, pero si esto servía para arreglar las cosas con el chico del que, según Evans, estaba enamorado lo seguiría. Eso sí, varita en mano, con los Slytherin uno nunca sabía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola Lucius.

-Hola Severus.- murmuró el otro.

El rubio estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana viendo como las hojas de los árboles caigan en una actitud demasiado melancólica para el gusto del pelinegro.

Se masajeo el puente de la nariz claramente irritado. Habló con Lupin por su amigo, pero en mayor medida para que Lucius dejara ya de lado ese estado de ánimo tan desconcertante que estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a todos los Slytherins, al no saber como comportarse estando cerca del rubio. _¡El no era una maldita celestina!_ Sin embargo esto era necesario, por el bien de su salud física y mental y del resto de sus compañeros de Casa.

-Tenemos que hablar, Lucius.

-Ahora no Severus. Estoy pensando.

Snape gruñó.

-¡Ahora si, Lucius! Es sobre Lupin, hablé con él.

Sus palabras hicieron el efecto deseado, en cuestión de segundos Lucius se encontraba junto a él con sus ojitos plateados brillando de forma extraña. Ese brillo hizo que Severus se irritara aún más. El veela tenía totalmente dominado a su amigo.

-¿Y que te dijo?- preguntó ansioso, retorciéndose las manos.

El pelinegro tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse. Su amigo estaba actuando de forma tan _Gryffindor_ o peor aún _Hufflepuff._

-Me explico que es lo que realmente estaba haciendo con esa Ravenclaw.

Ante la mención de la rubia, el Lucius Malfoy que todos conocemos regresó. Su rostro se tornó frío y sus ojos se entrecerraron por el enfado. Severus suspiro imperceptiblemente aliviado, él sabía como tratar con _ese_ Lucius.

-Cuéntame.- pidió en un siseo mientras volteaba para sentarse elegantemente en su cama.

-Pues resultó que yo tenía razón.- sonrió irónico- Ellos si estaban _solamente_ hablando, la muy estupida le estaba pidiendo que si no le hacía el _favor_ de arreglarle una cita con el idiota de Black.-gruñó.

-Oh… - fue lo único que su amigo dijo.

-¡¿Oh!- se alteró- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme? ¡¿OH! ¡¿Después que tuve que **humillarme** al hablar con Lupin y hacerte de _celestina_!- siseó furioso.

-¿Y porque te tomaste el trabajo de hacer tal cosa?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-¡Porque si sigues así todos los Slytherin acabarán por hechizarte! Tu actitud de los últimos días ah dejado mucho que desear. No fuiste tu mismo desde aquella estupida pelea.- evito decirle que pensaba que se estaba comportando como un Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff o sino el hechizado sería él. _¡Sería lo único que me faltara, _pensó sarcástico.

-¿Estas seguro que decía la verdad?

-Le di _Verisaterum_.- admitió incomodo por la reacción que pudiera tener el veela.

Lucius lo miro entrecerrando los ojos pero no dijo nada. De hecho pensó que era una buena idea. _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? _(N/A: Serán… pobre Remus)

-Bien, supongo que debo agradecerte Severus. Así que… gracias.- se levanto y se acomodo la túnica con la elegancia que solo un Malfoy podría tener.

-De nada. Ahora ve y has algo.- le apremió.

Lucius asintió en dirección a su amigo haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento, luego salió de la habitación. Una vez solo Severus suspiro masajeándose la cabeza_. Espero que todo salga bien o yo seré el primero en maldecirlo._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Maldito Slytherin.- farfulló malhumorado.

Se había prometido tener cuidado, pero acepto inocentemente esa botella con jugo de calabaza y minutos después se encontraba relatándole cosas privadas a Severus Snape. _¡Es que tenía sed!_ Aunque aún no entendía para que quería el pelinegro saber eso. Y él que se había ilusionado tanto en poder arreglar las cosas con Lucius… ahora volvía al punto de partida. Sin rubio-platino y con deseos insatisfechos.

-Mmmhhh… al fin te encuentro.- susurró alguien a su oído mientras era abrazado _posesivamente _por la cintura.

-Lucius… - musitó sonrojado y sonriente.

-Tenemos que hablar.- masculló arrastrándolo a un aula vacía.

Una vez dentro Lucius cerró la puerta con un estratégico puntapié y procedió a tomar posesión de los labios del castaño. Remus no se hizo del rogar y se dejo hacer, ahora podía sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que Lily le había descrito, sip… estaba enamorado. La pregunta era: ¿Lo estaba el Slytherin de él?

-Pensé que íbamos a hablar…- dijo divertido.

-Después.- gruño el medio-veela y volvió a besarlo.

Necesitaba eso; besarlo, acariciarlo, oler su aroma… marcarlo. Su parte veela se lo estuvo pidiendo toda la semana y él a duras penas pudo controlarse, a expensas de ganarse el enojo de toda su Casa ya que desquitaba su frustración con cualquiera que pasara frente a él. Si no fuera porque todavía mantenía algo de su autocontrol (Y porque era un Malfoy ò.ó) estaría llorando de felicidad al tener a su pareja así, gimiendo bajo su toque.

Con su lengua pidió acceso a la boca del castaño y este no se le fue negado. Empezaron una frenética danza que terminó con ambos acostados en el piso. Sus ropas empezaron a molestarlos y se deshicieron de ellas a un ritmo desesperado. Lucius no perdió tiempo para besar y marcar esa pálida piel. Busco las tetillas y las saboreó a conciencia. Los gemidos provenientes de su pareja eran música para sus oídos. Lo hacían sentirse feliz, realizado. Siguió con sus caricias hasta el vientre de su amante y tras detenerse unos minutos en el ombligo busco aquella parte que más deseaba besar y saborear. Y podía sentir que el pene de Remus lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Retiró los pantalones y la ropa interior con un movimiento rápido. Gimió roncamente cuando al fin tuvo frente a él lo que hacía hombre a Remus Lupin. Sin perder tiempo deslizó su lengua desde la base del mismo hasta el glande, en donde se detuvo a mordisquear para luego chupar como si de una golosina se tratase. Esta vez no solo consiguió gemidos, sino también gritos de puro placer. _Que suerte que insonorice el cuarto,_ pensó divertido. (N/A: En que momento lo hizo… ni yo misma lo se) Siguió con su trabajo metiéndosela completamente en la boca, chupando y mordisqueando de vez en cuando, hasta que Remus se vino en su boca con un gemido de éxtasis. El no dudó en ningún momento en tragarse la semilla de su amor. Aunque fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, al venir del amor de su vida, podía darse ese gusto.

-Eso fue…- jadeó Remus-… increíble.

-Lo se.- sonrió con superioridad buscando los labios del licántropo- Es una característica de los Malfoy… saber dar placer a sus parejas.

Remus le sonrió atrayéndolo para iniciar un nuevo beso. Lucius descendió una mano hasta atrapar el pene de Remus que con unas cuantas caricias volvía a estar duro. Pronto su mano bajo aún mas hasta buscar la entraba del castaño. Inmediatamente el Gryffindor se tensó.

-Lucius… yo nunca… eh… - musitó bajando la mirada.

-Esta bien, entiendo. Solo déjame… déjame tocarte.- jadeó- Iremos más allá cuando te sientas preparado.

El otro le sonrió agradecido, divido entre la ternura y la sorpresa que esas palabras le causaron. Entrecruzó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Lucius y lo atrajo para besarlo.

-Ok, pero si tu también me dejas tocarte.- dijo pícaro.

-Soy todo tuyo.- dijo el rubio sonriente.

Lupin no necesito otra invitación. Se lanzó sobre su amante y le propino besos que, aunque torpes, lograron encender de sobremanera al medio-veela. Notaba la inexperiencia de Remus y eso lo complacía, puesto que sus celos harían buscar a quienquiera que le haya propinado este tipo de caricias antes a su amor y lo despellejaría. El era conciente que su lobo tuvo _relaciones_ con otras personas pero que nunca llegaron a nada serio y mucho menos al sexo, estas solo le dieron experiencia en el campo de los besos. Así que si pasaba lo que sin duda tenía que pasar entre ellos él sería el primero _y el último_, se dijo posesivamente.

Gimió y puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que su virilidad era devorada por la ansiosa boca de su amor. Tenía una forma… _¡Merlín!..._ extraña de dar sexo oral, utilizando la lengua y los dientes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?- preguntó indeciso mientras lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos dorados y lo masturbaba con una mano.

-¡Si Remus! No… no te detengas.- tartamudeó. _¡Genial! ¡Ahora me tiene a su merced,_ no que le molestara precisamente.

-No pienso hacerlo.- sonrió pícaro y continuó con su tarea.

Faltaron solo unos segundos más para que el Slytherin acabara en su boca. El tampoco dudo en tragar la semilla de su amante, quería tenerlo todo de Lucius Malfoy ahora que acababa de descubrir que lo amaba.

-Ven.- murmuró el rubio atrayendo a Remus hasta ubicarlo en su pecho.

Se besaron largos minutos hasta que el castaño quiso sacarse una duda.

-¿Que somos ahora?- murmuro sonrojado.

Lucius sonrió malicioso.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos?

-Si… ¿Que con eso?

-Pues esa vez dijiste que eras mío. Eso eres tu Remus Lupin, mío.-susurró posesivamente apretando más el abrazo por la cintura del león.

El chico enarcó una ceja.

-Osea que si yo soy tuyo, tu Lucius Malfoy… ¿Eres mío?

-Así es.- asintió con la cabeza- Ahora somos el uno del otro.

-Bien… me gusta como suena eso.- murmuró somnoliento mientras escondía su rostro en la base del cuello del medio-veela.

-A mi también.- admitió el otro tomando su varita para realizar un hechizo de limpieza y también buscando algo para transfigurar en un colchón o algo más cómodo porque… _¡Por Salazar!..._ el piso de esa aula le estaba triturando la espalda.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el Lime. Desde ahora veremos concretada la pareja y los problemas que ello les llevara ù.ú**

**Nos estamos leyendo en cuatro días… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬U**

**Oh! Con respecto a los collage que hice me fije que la pagina NO me subió el enlace así que las que quieran verlo mándeme su mail que yo se los envío ;D**


	7. Sonrisas bobas y serpientes venenosas

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 7: Sonrisas bobas y serpientes venenosas.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y bien…? ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-¿Mmmhhh…?-sonrisa boba y mirada perdida.

Lily sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy?-susurró conspiradoramente- Se que _hablaron_ ayer, tu cara lo dice todo.

Remus le sonrió radiante a la pelirroja, suspiros se oyeron a su alrededor. Se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía de esa manera.

-Todo fue perfecto.-confeso en el mismo tono- Somos novios.

-Oh…-_¿Debo felicitarlo por ser novio de Malfoy,_ pero se veía tan contento…-Felicidades Lupin.-lo abrazó fraternalmente.

-Puedes llamarme Remus y gracias.-sonrisa.

Muy cerca de allí ciertas personas veían recelosos la escena.

-Esto ya no me esta gustando nada Padfoot, Lily y Remus se traen algo.-farfulló James.

-Tienes razón Prongs, será mejor que averigüemos.

A su lado Peter resopló.

-¿Averiguar el que?-susurró al ver acercarse al profesor de Encantamientos- Remus no sería capaz de sacarte a la chica que te gusta James.

-Pero algo se trae con mi Lily… su actitud es de lo más sospechosa. ¿No viste como se abrazaban?-dijo tozudo.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.-masculló Peter- Y si dudan de su nuestro **amigo**… ¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntan que pasa con Evans?

Sirius y James lo miraron escandalizados.

-Eso le quitaría el chiste al asunto, Pet.-dijo Sirius solemnemente- No… lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar por nuestra cuenta.

-Tienes razón amigo mío.-miradas de apoyo incondicional, ojos en blanco de Peter.

A unos cuantos bancos de allí…

-Esa _sangre sucia_.-siseó Lucius entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Quién se cree que es para estar abrazando a mi pareja?

Snape bufó negando con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor está enamorada de él.

-¡¿Que!

-¿Sucede algo Señor Malfoy?

-No, Profesor.-masculló con su mirada helada fija en Lily Evans. La pelirroja se removió inquieta en su asiento y, prudentemente, se alejo un poco más de Remus. El castaño por su parte le sonrió tiernamente a su novio, sonrisa que se le fue devuelta… imperceptiblemente.

-Bien… póngase a trabajar y no grite en clase si no quiere que le reste puntos a su casa.

-¿Ves que eres idiota?-siseó Severus- Solo estaba bromeando.

-Deberías tragarte tus bromas Severus.-dijo arrastrando las palabras- Sabes que a mi no me va a temblar el pulso para hechizarte hasta dejarte inconciente si sigues con eso…

Snape tembló ligeramente.

-Bien, lo que te quería decir es que probablemente la _sangre sucia_ este al tanto de tu relación con él. Como ella los vio juntos seguro es a la única de su casa a la que se lo ah contado.

-¿Y porque justamente a ella?-siseó receloso.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Es preferible que lo sepa ella, que es discreta, a que lo sepan los demás. Supongo que debe ser algo así como una confidente, porque ciertamente esto no se lo puede decir a los idiotas que tiene por amigos. Seguro que si lo saben lo obligan a terminar contigo.

-Sobre mi cadáver.-espetó.

Severus no dijo nada, allá su amigo en su relación con el hombre-lobo. El ya estaba tranquilo porque desde esa mañana Lucius volvió a ser el mismo de siempre… un cabrón traicionero, ¿Pero que Slytherin no es así? El podía tratar mejor con este Lucius que al melancólico veela que suspiraba continuamente por estar separado de su pareja. Muchas veces durante esa semana que pasó el creyó estar seguro que Lucius estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar y eso lo había alterado sobremanera. Por eso hizo algo que ni en sus más horribles pesadillas hubiese pensado hacer… ¡Merlín!... mejor no pensar en eso. Lo pasado, pasado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Semanas después… a pocos días de Hallowen.

-Hola, precioso.-susurró sensual abrazándolo por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello.

-Hola Lucius.-ronroneó el Gryffindor gustoso por esa caricia.

-¿Nos encontraremos esta noche después de la cena?

-Seguro… ¿En el mismo lugar de siempre?-susurró mientras cedía más espacio de su cuello para ser besado.

-Si…

-¿Remus donde estas?-les llegó la vos de James Potter. Rápidamente se separaron, el castaño se apuró a cubrir su cuello ligeramente rojo mientras le lanzaba una mirada desaprobadora a su novio. El otro sonrió con malicia.

-Donde los libros de pociones, James.

-Ah… justamente…- se detuvo en seco- _Malfoy_.- escupió.

-_Potter_.-siseó.

Miradas de odio intensas.

-Ejem…-carraspeó Remus entre divertido e incomodo por la situación. Era evidente que el día que se decidiera a confesarles a sus amigos sobre su noviazgo debería hacerlo con mucho tacto.- ¿Que necesitas compañero?

-Solo quería que me prestaras tu tarea de pociones, para completar lo que me falta.-sonrió comprador.

Malfoy soltó lo que pareció ser una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Malfoy?

-Claro que no, Potter. Solo me preguntaba como es que lograron pasar unos retrasamos como tu y Black los TIMOS si es evidente que todo lo que hacen se lo copian de Lupin. Si no fuera por los altos métodos de seguridad de los del Ministerio juraría que hacen trampas.

James hizo rechinar sus dientes.

-No nos compares con un Slytherin. Todo el mundo sabe que lo de las trampas es lo que mejor se les dan a ustedes las serpientes.

-Tal vez, porque los Slytherin somos triunfadores y el que hace trampas siempre gana.-sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Así que lo admites?-siseó.

Lucius se encogió elegantemente de hombros. Si no fuera porque se estaba peleando con su amigo Remus hubiese pensado que se veía sexy al hacerlo.

-No admito ni niego nada, pero eso no quita el hecho de que si no fuera por Lupin o la _sangre sucia_ de Evans ustedes nunca ganarían puntos en clases.

-¡No la llames así!-exclamó sacando su varita.

-¡No James!-intervino Remus sosteniendo la mano de su amigo antes de que hechice a su novio… aunque se lo merecía.- No cometas una tontería. Hay partido el fin de semana, no dejes que te castiguen por una tontería.

James miró aún furioso a su amigo pero asintió y bajo la varita. Tras fulminar al rubio con la mirada abandono el lugar.

-Espero que no te quedes esperando esta noche… porque te has quedado sin sesión de besos nocturna.-siseó enojado el licántropo antes de ir tras su amigo.

-No…-casi gimió Lucius mirando a su novio con los ojos como platos. _¡Pero si Potter había empezado! ¡Maldito Gryffindor!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Remus:_

_No puedo permitir que me castigues por algo de lo que, evidentemente, tu amiguito _**Potter**- el apellido estaba escrito con tanta fuerza que casi rasgaba el papel- _es culpable. El empezó todo y lo sabes_ -¡Será hipócrita!- _así que te espero como quedamos esta noche en nuestra aula._

_Te quiere Lucius Malfoy._

_PD: No te atrevas a faltar si no quieres que tome represalias._

-Encima me amenaza.- farfulló enojado dejando de lado la pequeña nota.

Miró todavía enfadado a la arrogante lechuza -_¡Toda mascota se parece a su dueño!_-que había llevado la misiva. Ella seguía ahí, esperando una respuesta, así que garabateó un "Allí estaré" para entregársela a la lechuza que ululó feliz antes de retirarse, luego se dispuso a pensar en la solitaria Sala Común de su Casa.

Suspiro. Ya habían hablado con Lucius sobre el tema de sus amigos y el rubio le había prometido que _trataría_ de ser tolerante con ellos. El incidente de la biblioteca demostraba que no estaba poniendo nada de él para "tratar". La verdad es que después de todo su novio tenia algo de razón… Sirius y James siempre le pedían la tarea y él no podía negarse. Pero Lucius había sido muy cruel con sus palabras y había insultado a Lily, quien se convirtió en una buena amiga desde que hablaron aquella vez que estuvo confundido en sus sentimientos respecto al Slytherin. Y eso era otra cosa: los pensamientos de Lucius acerca de los hijos de muggles y los mestizos, tal ves él pudiera llegar a tolerar a sus amigos… _Eso espero_… pero nunca a los que no sean de sangre pura. _Me pregunto si esta relación tiene futuro… no podemos estar peleándonos cada vez que se vaya de lengua. Que es la mayoría de las veces…_

-¿Y esa actitud tan melancólica?

-Hola Lily.-sonrió- Solo me preguntaba si mi relación con ya-sabes-quien (N/A: No… no es Voldy, se refiere a Lucius XD) tiene futuro.

-Si yo no estuviera al tanto de los pormenores de su relación te diría que no. Incluso pensaría que estas loco de solo haber iniciado el noviazgo.-el castaño la miro con aprensión, ella sonrió- Pero por lo que tu me has contado y lo que eh visto, llego a la conclusión de que Malfoy esta cambiado y eso lo hiciste tú. Así que si bien no puedo decirte que llegaran a viejos, casados y con hijos, si puedo decirte que se ven muy lindos juntos y que por ahora no veo que nada les impida estar juntos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuándo nos viste juntos?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…-carraspeó avergonzada- escuche ruidos extraños en un aula hace dos noches durante mi ronda, entre a ver de que se trataba y… pues…

-Oh…-murmuró Remus ruborizado.

-Si…-su mirada se volvió pícara- ¿Ustedes ya...? ¿Tu sabes…"consumaron" su relación?

-Eh… no, es que yo nunca…-confesó aun más ruborizado agachando la cabeza.

-Entiendo.-sonrió tiernamente. Se preguntaba porque nunca pudo fijar sus ojos en Lupin, sería tan fácil enamorarse de él. _Todo por culpa de Potter_, pensó irritada.

-Yo quiero que sea especial y Lucius dijo que esperaría hasta que este preparado.-sonrió avergonzado.

La pelirroja enarco una ceja.

-No sabía que Malfoy pudiera llegar a ser tan… _atento._

-Así es él…-sonrisa boba- Me consiente mucho.

-Oh… bueno.-carraspeó- Vamos a cenar ya, todos deben estar en el Gran Comedor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dando una gran inspiración Remus entró al aula vacía que usaban con el rubio para sus encuentros. Instantáneamente fue apresado por unos fuertes brazos mientras la boca de su captor devoraba la suya.

-Lucius, tenemos que hablar.-murmuró cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

-Después.-sentencio el rubio mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de su pareja.

-Lucius…no. Se supone que estoy enojado contigo por lo de esta tarde.

-¡Pero si yo no hice nada!-espetó frunciendo el ceño.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo del abrazo de su novio haciendo que el ceño del otro se frunza aún más. _¡Necesito tocar a mi pareja!_

-¿No hiciste nada? ¿Entonces yo solo imagine que **mi** novio insultaba a mis amigos?-se cruzó de brazos mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Exacto. Yo no insulte a nadie, solo dije la verdad. No hice nada de lo que dijiste.

-¿Nada? Pues si nada hiciste sin nada te quedarás.-y se dio vuelta para salir del aula.

-¡No!-exclamó alarmado el veela deteniéndolo de un brazo- ¡¿Porque te pones así! ¡Si yo solo dije la verdad! ¡Todo mundo lo sabe!-gimió desesperado_. ¡No puedo soportar que mi pareja este enojado conmigo! ¡Maldito Potter! _

-Bueno, puede ser que James y Sirius me pidan la tarea.-tuvo que admitir algo incomodo. Al ver a su novio sonreír de satisfacción frunció el ceño.- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que los hayas insultado y también llamaste _sangre sucia_ a Lily.-lo reprendió como si de un niño se tratara.

-Pero si Evans _es_ una _sangre sucia_…-farfulló malhumorado, pero contento de que su pareja lo dejara volver a abrazarlo.

-Es _hija de muggles_, no uses ese adjetivo horroroso al referirte a ella delante de mí. ¿Oíste?

Lucius frunció el ceño y sus labios se crisparon.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero Lucius Malfoy, sino quieres que me enoje y no te hable por una semana.-advirtió mirándolo decidido.

Lucius abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!-exclamó- ¡¿Pelearías conmigo por esa _sangre sucia_! ¿Que tienes con ella?-esa pregunta fue hecha con un frío siseo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban peligrosamente.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, esa actitud celosa del Slytherin podría llegar a ser divertida y hasta incluso tierna, pero la mayoría de las veces era exasperante.

-No tengo nada más que una amistad con ella, Lucius. Solo eso. Y ahora promete que no volverás a llamarla así enfrente de mí.

-¿Solo a ella?-preguntó sopesando sus posibilidades. Eso era totalmente humillante, dejarse dominar por Remus para que no despreciara a esa _sangre sucia_ como le habían enseñado. Pero era consiente que siendo un veela, él haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance solo para complacerlo. _¡Maldita herencia!_

-Si Lucius.-suspiró- solo a ella.- Sabía que no podía pedirle más que eso. Los ideales del rubio acerca de los hijos de muggles y mestizos formaban parte de su vida, y él debería conformarse de que por lo menos no insulte a su amiga. _Por ahora…_

-Esta bien, prometo no llamar más _sangre sucia_ a Lily Evans… aunque lo sea.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!-lo reprendió su novio fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Perdón…-sonrió falsamente apenado para segundos después robarle un beso que dejo sin aliento al licántropo. Remus pronto se olvido de todo mientras sentía las manos del rubio sobre sus caderas. Al menos había ganado esta batalla, ya vería más adelante sin ganaba la guerra.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A: Hola! Aquí va otro capi, que bueno que la historia este gustando tanto. Les agradezco de corazón sus comentarios. **

**Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto… si Merlín quiere ¬¬**


	8. Halloween y animagos curiosos

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 8: Hallowen y animagos curiosos.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Que lees?

-Un libro sobre criaturas mágicas.

Severus enarco una ceja.

-Tú no llevas esa materia. ¿Que puede tener de interesante ese libro?

-Un completísimo capitulo sobre Licántropos.-sonrió lascivo- ¿Sabias que los hombres-lobo son las criaturas más libidinosas? Son absolutamente salvajes en la cama, sobre todo cuando esta cerca la luna llena.

Snape negó con la cabeza divertido mientras veía como su amigo se acercaba a la pared junto a la ventana.

-Faltan 5 días para la luna llena.-murmuró viendo detalladamente el calendario.

-¿Ya has hablado con él del enlace?

-No tengo pensado decirle que soy un medio-veela por el momento, se sentirá asustado.-admitió seriamente- Pero necesito hacerlo mío cuanto antes. Así que mañana que es Hallowen voy a darle algunas indirectas.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y siguió con su tarea.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola Remus, ¿No has visto a mi hermano por si acaso?

-Hola Régulus –sonrió amablemente y luego frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor- La verdad que no, no lo eh visto ni a él ni a James. ¿Tu los has visto, Peter?

El aludido se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras murmuraba una maldición.

-No chicos, no se donde se habrán metido esos dos. Lo siento.

-Bien… gracias de todos modos. Si ven a Sirius díganle que lo estoy buscando.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?-murmuró Remus para si mientras ojeaba el libro de Runas Antiguas.

A su lado Peter crispo los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza malhumorado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y bien? ¿Que nos averiguaste?

-Evidentemente su amigo Lupin no tiene nada con Evans. Tan solo son amigos. Pero él si anda con alguien, aunque se esconden tan bien que ni siquiera yo pude descubrirlo.

-¿Nada más?

-Nada de relevancia.

-Bien… muchas gracias, Skeeter.-dijo Sirius sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¿Gracias?-espetó ella mirándolos desdeñosamente- Ningún gracias, quiero los 20 galeones que me prometieron.-extendió una mano frente a ella.

James y Sirius la fulminaron con la mirada. Cada uno saco 10 galeones de su bolsillo y se lo entregaron.

-Gracias chicos, es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. Cuando me necesiten ya saben donde encontrarme.-les guiño un ojo antes de irse.

-Esa es una de las pocas mujeres de Hogwarts a la que no me acercaría ni con 20 botellas de Whiskey de fuego encima.-masculló Sirius.

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento hermano.-lo secundó James.

-Ok, ya sabemos que Remus no tiene nada con Lily.-empezó Sirius y James sonrió ante ese dato que lo dejaba tranquilo… no que alguna vez hubiese dudado de su amigo, pero era mejor confirmar.- Y además sabemos que se ve con alguien. ¿Pero porque no nos dijo?

-Eso es extraño, él no nos ocultaría una noticia así, a no ser que sepa que podría llegar a desagradarnos.

-Pero a mi no me molestaría que tenga pareja…

-Ni a mi.-se mordió el labio- ¿Será por que es alguien que no nos gusta?

-No se James… hay mucha gente en este colegio, no creo que justo se haya metido con alguien indeseable. Tú sabes como es Moony.-sonrió- tal vez solo siente vergüenza y no quiere decirnos por temor a que nos burlemos de él.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Le decimos que ya lo sabemos o esperamos que nos lo cuente el solito?

-No le diremos que lo sabemos, pero le tiraremos indirectas para que caiga solo. Si no lo seguimos a sus encuentros y nos enteramos por nuestra cuenta. ¿Que te parece?

-Excelente idea mi querido Padfoot.-le paso un brazo por los hombros-Ahora vamos a la biblioteca antes que Remus note nuestra ausencia. El pequeño Peter no podrá distraerlo mucho tiempo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al día siguiente…

_Remus:_

_Feliz día, espero ansioso nuestro encuentro esta noche, tengo algo para darte._

_L. M._

Remus sonrió tontamente mientras volvía a releer la pequeña nota de su novio. Sus amigos observaron curiosos este comportamiento y vieron su oportunidad para llevar a cabo su Plan A.

-¿De quien es esa nota, Moony?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa James.

Remus se sorprendió y guardó rápidamente el pergamino entre su túnica.

-Yo…-se ruborizó- no es nada importante chicos, solo alguien recordándome algo.

-¿A si? ¿Que?-preguntó esta vez Sirius.

-Nada de importancia, en serio. Tonterías mías.

-Pues para ser algo "nada importante" tu cara no debería haberse iluminado mientras lo leías. ¿Que nos estas escondiendo, Moony?

-Nada James.-musitó algo nervioso.

-Anda Remus, sabemos que es algo importante. No tengas miedo de decírnoslo, somos tus mejores amigos después de todo, ¿No?-sonrió como angelito.

El licántropo suspiró abatido y Sirius guiñó un ojo a James. El chantaje emocional siempre servía con Remus, el castaño nunca podía negarles nada cuando usaban ese tono o esa carita con él.

-Yo… estoy viendo a alguien.

-Oh… ¿Si?-fingió sorpresa James. Peter resopló y los otros dos animagos le mandaron una mirada de advertencia.

-Si… hace muy poco.

-¿Y porque no nos lo habías dicho antes?-quiso saber Peter curioso, ignorando las muecas burlonas de sus amigos que le decían: "¿No que no te interesaba el tema?"

-Es que no es nada serio, apenas y nos estamos conociendo.-se apresuró a mentir. Ellos todavía no estaban preparados para saber que tenia un noviazgo con Lucius. Ni mucho menos que estaba enamorado de él.

-¿Y… se puede saber quien es?-tanteó James.

-Remus, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Lily Evans había llegado al rescate, estuvo atenta a la conversación (no por curiosidad, solo es que estaba cerca ¬¬) y sabía que debía intervenir, porque su nuevo amigo ya le había comentado que no estaba preparado para sacar a la luz su relación con el rubio frente a sus amigos. Los otros tres la miraron mal, James por primera vez deseo que ella no estuviera cerca de él desde que se había enamorado de la pelirroja. Por su parte Remus le sonrió agradecido.

-Claro que si, Lily. Después hablamos chicos.-se despidió de sus amigos con una amable sonrisa y salió por el retrato de La Señora Gorda junto a la leona.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La noche llego pronto y todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor para festejar ese día tan especial en la vida de un mago. El lugar estaba decorado como siempre: con las calabazas de Hagrid cortadas estratégicamente, murciélagos de papel negro que volaban como si estuvieran vivos, telas de arañas en el techo; entre otras cosas "tenebrosas".

Remus suspiró cuando vio entrar a su novio, estaba hermoso con esa túnica negra con bordados en verde oscuro, su porte elegante y orgulloso atrajo no solo su mirada sino la de muchos más. Pero él podía estar tranquilo, porque sabía que el rubio era solo suyo en esos momentos. Para comprobarlo solo tenía que oler a Lucius usando sus aumentados sentidos de licántropo para poder percibir el intoxicante aroma de la serpiente junto al suyo propio cada vez que estaban juntos y el de nadie más. Vio como Malfoy lo mirada para guiñarle un ojo y él sonrió de manera imperceptible.

-Y bien Moony.-empezó Sirius ajeno al saludo secreto de los amantes- ¿Que te parece si retomamos esa conversación de esta mañana?

Remus se removió incomodo en su asiento, los estuvo esquivando todo el día pero sabía que en algún momento iba a tenerle que plantar cara a sus amigos. Por suerte su amiga pelirroja le había instruido en lo que debía decirles a los animagos. _¡Merlín bendiga a Evans!_

-Bien, chicos. ¿Que es lo que quieren saber?

-Ok.-dijo James frunciendo el seño- Sabemos que te vez con alguien hace poco. Pero no nos dijiste su nombre.

-Ni pienso hacerlo. No es necesario que sepan quien es todavía y no quiero que estén molestado con el tema, cuando yo me sienta seguro se los diré.

James y Sirius enarcaron una ceja mirando extrañados a su amigo.

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque les dije que no es nada concreto todavía, solo nos estamos viendo. No quiero apresurarme si al final no vamos a terminar juntos. Porque se que si se los digo para mañana todo Hogwarts lo va a saber y no quiero meterle presión.

-Nos ofendes Moony.-se indigno falsamente Sirius- Sabes que seremos una tumba.

-No Padfoot. Confórmense con saber que estoy con alguien. El nombre no es importante por ahora.-dijo con un tono que no admitía replica. Que bien se le estaba dando mentir, se estaba sorprendiendo a si mismo. Y lo mejor de todo es que sus amigos se lo estaban creyendo.

-Ok, aceptamos tu silencio. Pero al menos dinos… ¿Es chico o chica?

-Es un chico, Prongs.

-¿Escuchaste eso Paddy? Eso nos reduce las opciones a menos. Porque, gracias a Merlín, en este colegio hay mas mujeres que hombres.

-Exacto. ¿Casa?

-No es Gryffindor.-masculló- Y es solo eso lo que les voy a decir.

-Awww, no te enojes Moony.-arrullo James abrazándolo por los hombros- Sabes que a pesar de respetar tu desición no podemos con nuestra curiosidad.

-James tiene razón.-dijo Sirius también abrazándolo por la cintura- Sin embargo eso reduce aún más nuestras posibilidades. Solo nos queda Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

-O Slytherin.-aportó Peter.

James y Sirius lo miraron incrédulos mientras Remus palidecía ligeramente.

-No seas idiota Wormtail, nuestro Moony jamás cometería el pecado de fijarse en una serpiente. Es el código de los Merodeadores. ¿Recuerdas?

-Podemos tiranos todo lo que haya en el colegio menos los habitantes de las mazmorras.-recitó Peter- Si, lo recuerdo. Perdón.

-Tenlo bien presente.-le recordó James.

Remus suspiró abatido, verdaderamente iba a esperar mucho tiempo hasta decirles lo de su relación con Malfoy a sus amigos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Deja de ensañarte con ese pedazo de carne, Lucius.-le reprendió Severus a su amigo al ver como trituraba su pollo viendo fijamente a la mesa de los leones. El veela estaba otra vez en sus ataques de celos al ver como Black y Potter abrazaban a su pareja.

-Esos idiotas.-siseó- Deberían aprender a que nadie toca lo que es de mi propiedad.

A su lado Antonin Dolohov dio un respingo cuando vio como Malfoy pinchaba su trozo de pollo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Levantó su mirada y palideció ligeramente. Su compañero rubio estaba echando chispas por sus entrecerrados ojos plateados mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se notaba absolutamente enfadado,-trago saliva- estaba aliviado de no ser el receptor de ese enojo.

-Ya tranquilízate.-murmuró irritado Snape- Te he dicho miles de veces que ellos son así. Te pones celoso en vano. Porque ellos no saben que Lupin es "de tu propiedad" y aunque lo supieran seguirían abrazándolo porque ellos se demuestran su cariño así. Es cosa de Gryffindors.-resoplo.

-No me importa,-gruñó- no quiero que nadie lo toque, que nadie lo mire, ni siquiera que piensen en él. Todos esos son mis derechos.

Severus se masajeó el puente de la nariz irritado. Inspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Entonces termina cuanto antes tu cena y así te podrás reunir con él en su aula.

Lucius asintió engulléndose su cena sin apartar la mirada furiosa de su pareja. Ya pronto iba a revelar su relación e iba a marcar a su lobo como suyo para que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo nunca más.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola Lucius.-saludó sonriente Remus mientras entraba al lugar donde se reunían periódicamente.

El rubio no le devolvió el saludo verbalmente, solo lo abrazó por la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Feliz día de Hallowen.-murmuró Lucius cuando se separaron en busca de aire- Toma, esto es para ti.-dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete que saco de su túnica.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Y eso?-preguntó extrañado mientras desenvolvía el regalo.

-Es tradición entre magos de sangre pura darse regalos en esta fecha. Claro, tu siendo un mestizo no creo que lo sepas. Ni que tus estupidos amigos te lo hayan dicho, ya sabemos que son una deshonra para los de mi clase.-terminó ignorando el ceño fruncido de su pareja.

-Bueno, gracias.-masculló. Le irritaba que su novio lo llamara de esa manera, como si fuera inferior a él. _Pero Lucius es así_, pensó en un suspiro _Y así lo quiero…_

Lentamente y desganado abrió el regalo para encontrarse con el brazalete mas hermoso (y costoso) que haya visto en su vida. Se asustó en un momento al pensar que pudiera ser de plata por el color, pero enseguida noto que no le causaba repulsión así que pudo darse cuenta que era oro blanco. Tenía grabadas diversas runas que si no se equivocaba hablaban de pertenencia, amor y fidelidad. En el centro del brazalete había dos letras de oro dorado entrecruzadas: la R y la L.

-Por Remus y Lucius.-le explico el rubio mientras se la colocaba- Pero todos pensaran que son las iniciales de tu nombre y apellido.

Remus estaba mudo. Jamás en su vida creyó poder ser dueño de semejante objeto. Probablemente valía más que todas sus pertenencias juntas.

-Que…ingenioso. Lo digo por las letras.

-Claro, fue idea mía, Remus.-dijo con sorna mientras le sonreía.

-Esta preciosa Lucius. Yo… no creo merecer algo así. Además yo no tengo nada para ti.

-Yo no necesito nada, tengo todo lo que quiero justo ahora.-dijo abrazando posesivamente al castaño por la cintura, besó delicadamente los labios de su pareja y pegó su frente a la del otro- Pero hay algo que me haría muy feliz si lo obtuviera y solo tú puedes dármelo.

-¿Y que sería eso?

-Tu cuerpo… _todo_ tu cuerpo.

Remus se ruborizó profundamente e instintivamente trató de alejarse del rubio, sin embargo el otro no se lo permitió. Lucius maldijo mentalmente, no quería intimidarlo, pero necesitaba completar el enlace antes de volverse loco de deseo.

-Yo… no estoy seguro todavía, Lucius. ¿Dame un poco más de tiempo, si? Solo un poco.

Malfoy suspiró y beso los labios de su pareja.

-Todo el que necesites. No quería presionarte, lo lamento.

-Esta bien.-se apresuró a confortarlo. El no tenía culpa de sus inseguridades- Parecerá tonto pero quiero que sea especial, solo necesito darme a la idea. Pero ten por seguro que deseo que tú seas el primero, Lucius.

El veela sonrió abiertamente y lo besó hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Bien, a esperar entonces.-dijo fingiendo resignación- ¿Pero ahora podríamos tener otro tipo de sexo, verdad? Ese que solemos tener todos los días.

Remus sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su novio.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Una primicia? EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLEGA EL LEMON!

Así que nos estamos leyendo el domingo… si Merlín quiere ¬¬


	9. Navidad: primera vez para todo

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 9: Navidad: primera vez para todo.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Irme…contigo?

-Si. Mis padres no van a estar en la Mansión, la podremos tener para nosotros solos.-sonrió pícaro.

-No se, Lucius. Mis amigos y yo siempre nos quedamos en Hogwarts durante la Navidad.

-Solo los huérfanos y pobretones se quedan en el colegio durante esta fecha. Además te estoy ofreciendo ir a la **Mansión Malfoy**, no se como es que osas dudar del ofrecimiento.

Remus frunció el ceño mirando irritado a su novio. _El es así Remus, no lo hace apropósito,_ pensó para calmarse.

-En todo caso tú sabes que yo no me llevo muy bien con mis padres, no les puedo decir a mis amigos que voy a mi casa a pasar la Navidad porque no me creerían.

-Yo ya pensé en eso.- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano- Se que tu amiga la pelirroja –_Sangre sucia,_ pensó para si- va a su casa de muggles para pasar las fiestas allí. Diles que te invito a acompañarla, es una coartada perfecta.

El castaño se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Bien… pero tengo que consultarlo con Lily.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- tono esperanzado.

-Si Lily no tiene problema en cubrirme…- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó abrazando a su pareja para luego besarlo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Por mi no hay problema Remus. Podemos ir juntos hasta la estación y de ahí te separas para irte con tu novio.

-Gracias Lily.- sonrisa amable- Pero eso no es todo de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó ansiosa al ver como Remus se quedaba callado mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Yo… estuve pensando. Creo que ya es tiempo.

-Estoy perdida Remus… explícate.

El castaño suspiró.

-Ya estoy preparado para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

El ceño de Lily se frunció por unos segundos para que después sus verdes ojos se abrieran de par en par ante la comprensión de las palabras.

-Oh…- fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

-Si. Hace mucho que lo estoy deseando y creo que es el momento propicio. Estaremos solos en su casa, será Navidad… y cumpliremos 3 meses justo antes de regresar.- sonrisa boba, tono soñador.

-Ese pensamiento es muy romántico.- _Lo sería aún más si no fuera Malfoy el receptor_- Así que si estas seguro tienes mi apoyo. Solo… cuídate ¿si?

-Claro, Lily. Eso ya lo tengo todo planeado y por suerte la luna llena fue antes de ayer, eso me saca un peso de encima.

-¿El no sospecha nada de tus estadías en la enfermería?

-Me pregunto una vez. Pero yo le dije que es por una enfermedad muggle que tengo. Como comprenderás no quiso saber nada más al respecto.

-Buena respuesta.- sonrió Lily ante la inteligencia de su amigo. Era bien sabido por todos que nada que tuviera que ver con muggles interesaba a Lucius Malfoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡¿Que te vas con mi Lily!- se exaltó James Potter tras recibir la noticia.

-James no grites.- siseó Remus al notar miradas curiosas hacia ellos.

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que nos abandonas por Evans, Moony!- se exaltó esta vez Sirius Black.

-¡Basta! No los estoy abandonando porque no me voy para siempre, solo por unos días y Lily no es _tu_ Lily hasta donde yo se James.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos y con algo de sospecha.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestro amigo?- preguntó receloso James.

-Soy yo chicos, dejen de ser infantiles.

-Tú no eres nuestro lobito, acabas de hablarnos casi como si fueras… una serpiente.- dijo Sirius estrechando sus ojos.

Remus se removió incomodo, todo eso era culpa de Lucius. Se le estaba pegando su crueldad.

-Vamos chicos, en serio, dejen eso. Saben que desde hace poco me hice amigo de Lily Evans y ella muy cordialmente me invito a pasar la Navidad en su casa… ustedes saben como soy. No pude negarme.- dijo con voz suave_. Pero que bien se me da mentir últimamente… no se si alegrarme por eso. ò.o_

-Pero Moony… siempre nos las pasamos juntos en esta fecha. Sabes que teníamos planes geniales, no podemos llevarlo a cabo si falta uno de nosotros.- intentó James.

-Eso es cierto, hacer bromas para recibir los Slytherin cuando regresen de Navidad no es lo mismo sin ti.- acotó Sirius.

-Déjenlo que haga lo que quiera, si siempre son ustedes los que montan esas bromas sin la necesidad de que Remus o yo estemos presentes.- soltó Peter.

James y Sirius lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Eso no es cierto.- se ofendió Sirius-Somos siempre los cuatro los que lo hacemos.

-De hecho, Peter y yo solamente solemos cubrirlos.

-¡Pero aún así no puedes dejarnos!- exclamó James.

-Si, si puede. Lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso porque él va a pasar un tiempo en casa de Evans y a lo mejor se terminan enamorando.- rió Peter.

-Peter… antes me estabas ayudando, ahora no.- habló amablemente Remus.

-Oh… perdón.

-Bien… has lo que quieras.- murmuró entre dientes James levantándose para irse.

-No, James, espera.- lo detuvo Remus- ¿Me creerías capaz de hacerte algo así? Lily es solo una amiga, casi una hermana. La versión femenina de uno de ustedes. Por otro lado se muy bien que tanto tu como Sirius siempre se han quedado en Hogwarts porque ni Peter ni yo tenemos una familia que se alegre de recibirnos en su casa en Navidad. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de pasármela bien con una familia que me va a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

-En mi casa y aquí pasa lo mismo…- farfulló James.

-Cierto, pero tus familiares son magos. En lo de Lily voy a tener la oportunidad de festejarlo a lo muggle como hace años no lo hago. Solo voy a estar 10 días sin ustedes. Y debería de sentirme dolido porque se que pensaste exactamente lo que Peter dijo hace unos momentos.- dijo agachando la cabeza. _Miento bien y ahora soy experto en el chantaje emocional… todo es culpa de Lucius._

-Yo… lo siento Moony.- se disculpo un tanto culpable James- Ve si quieres, pero vamos a extrañarte.- el pelinegro sonrió y abrazo a su amigo.

-¡Yo tambien voy a extrañarte!- chilló Sirius soltando lagrimillas de cocodrilo mientras se unía al abrazo.

Peter rió divertido y abrazó a los demás formando un bonito abrazo grupal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Por Merlín, Lucius.- se exaltó Severus- Estamos en invierno, _viviendo en las mazmorras_ y esta es la 4 ducha fría que te das en el día.

El rubio lo miró irritado.

-Pero tu no eres un veela que llevas tres meses con tu pareja y todavía no has conseguido completar el enlace.- siseó.

-Bien, perdón. Supongo que eso se va a solucionar ahora que estarán solos en tu casa.

-Eso espero.- suspiró- Se que dije que no quería presionarlo, pero si ahora no pasa nada me voy a ver en la necesidad de usar mis encantos veelas para persuadirlo. Ya no aguanto las ganas de estar dentro de él, de poseerlo de todas la maneras que mis sueños pervertidos me han mostrado durante todo este tiempo, de…

-¡Lucius!- rugió Severus con los ojos cerrados- ¿Quieres controlarte? Estas dejando salir tu maldito encanto y perdona pero no quiero estar arrodillado frente a tu diciéndote estupideces para obtener tu atención.

-Oh… lo siento Severus.- cerro sus ojos-Ya esta, puedes mirar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy!

-Wow…- dejó escapar Remus ante la magnificencia de la construcción frente a sus ojos.

Era…difícil de describir. Podría jurar que era casi tan grande como Hogwarts, inmensos jardines con todos los árboles y flores que uno pueda imaginar, tenía su propio lago, una lechuzería pequeña pero con todas las necesidades para las aves. Y por dentro… Remus contuvo el aliento. Era todo maravilloso, muebles de cuero, vajillas y adornos de plata –_Mejor no acercarse a eso_- y cristal, y hasta de oro puro. Cuadros de los que seguramente eran antiguos familiares…

-Ven, voy a hacerte un pequeño recorrido de los lugares más importantes,- dijo tomando una mano de su pareja- porque comprenderás que no voy a poder enseñarte todo, ni yo mismo conozco la casa entera.- _Tampoco voy a mostrarte nuestra colección de artículos de magia oscura, un Gryffindor como tu no comprendería el valor de ello._

El primer lugar fue la biblioteca, estaba seguro que su amor quedaría encantado con ella. El lugar en cuestión era aún más grande que la del colegio. Había libros que solo podrías encontrar 10 copias en el mundo, sumado a esto algunos antiquísimos que se conservaban como nuevos. Los había de todos los rubros y tamaños. Luego siguieron con el estudio privado de Lucius, casi nada para ver solo muebles que valían una pequeña fortuna sumado a una buena cantidad de libros y adornos dignos de un Malfoy. Siguieron paseando por los lugares más importantes de la casa hasta que llegaron a la sala donde se guardaban los recuerdos más preciados de la familia. Estaba lleno de cuadros de los que parecían ser familiares antiguos, artículos como trofeos, fotos, figuras de porcelana, entre otras.

Remus paseó por el lugar y se detuvo en un cuadro en particular. Allí estaba un mujer de exuberante belleza, cabello rubio-platino largísimo, piel de porcelana, vivaces ojos grises-azulados y cuerpo envidiable.

-¿Es familiar tuyo?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza- Parece una veela.

Lucius palideció y enseguida sacó a su pareja de esa habitación. No quería que conociera su secreto todavía y Remus se destacaba por su inteligencia, él podría llegar rápidamente a una conclusión.

Más tarde, una vez acomodadas sus pertenencias (cada uno en su propia habitación) cenaron en relativa calma, charlando acerca de trivialidades. Como que cada vez que Dumbledore los veía (por separado) no podía dejar de darles una sonrisa tierna, se preguntaban si es que el viejo sospechaba algo… o de cómo Lucius tuvo que amenazar a Rita Skeeter que la maldeciría hasta la muerte si llegaba a divulgar que los encontró besándose en un pasillo del colegio. Remus no aprobó en un principio aquello pero era consiente de que si ella lo sabía al día siguiente todo el colegio estaría enterado y él no quería eso. Fue hasta entonces, cuando vio la palidez de Rita, que comprendió cuanto temor ocasionaba su novio en Hogwarts. _Que suerte que nunca nos metimos con él cuando hacemos bromas a los Slytherins._ Luego de la cena su fueron a dormir, después de una buena sesión de besos. Mañana deberían despertarse temprano para poder abrir sus regalos.

Y para disfrutar del regalo especial de Remus…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Buenos días mi Gryffindor.- saludó Lucius abrazando al castaño para luego besarlo- Feliz Navidad. ¿Desayunamos antes de abrir los regalos?

-Feliz Navidad.- dijo sonriente pero por dentro estaba muerto de nervios- Claro, desayunemos.

Fueron abrazados hasta el inmenso comedor. Si Lucius se extraño por la actitud de su novio no lo demostró.

Tiempo después se encontraban sentados frente al árbol de Navidad (Remus en el piso y Lucius en un sillón. Un Malfoy no se sienta en el piso aunque nadie más que su novio lo este viendo. Cuestión de modales ò.o) desenvolviendo sus regalos. El rubio miraba de reojo al chico frente a él curioso por su actitud cada vez más nerviosa.

-Oh, Lucius esto es demasiado.- exclamó Remus al ver el regalo. Era una hermosa escoba Nimbus 1990, color negro y con su nombre tallado en el mango.

-No es nada, solo me costo un poco más que tu brazalete.- la admisión hizo tragar saliva a Remus. ¡Ese brazalete era costosísimo!

El se quedo alucinado observando su escoba. Se preguntaba si a su amigo James le gustaría tener una así. Tal vez podía prestársela para los partidos de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Remus… ¿Estoy equivocado o es que no tengo ningún regalo tuyo?

El castaño inspiró hondo y antes de que su novio diga alguna tontería, como que el hecho se debía a su pobreza, miro con decisión a los ojos plateados.

-Hace algún tiempo me dijiste que solo había una cosa que tú deseabas de mí. Y tras pensarlo mucho creo que hoy es el momento adecuado para dártelo.- se levantó del piso y saco un bonito moño rojo del bolsillo de su pijama y se lo pegó en el pecho- Yo soy tu regalo, Lucius. Quiero ser tuyo en este día.- sonrió tímidamente y un tanto ruborizado. (N/A/uuff/ suspiro de la autora (y las lectoras) ante la tierna imagen mental de Remus en ese momento)

Lucius estaba en shock, no se esperaba esto. Bueno… de hecho si, pero pensó que debería ser él quien diera el primer paso para poder completar finalmente el enlace. _Bendito sea el valor Gryffindor…_

-¿Te gusta el regalo o no?- preguntó divertido Remus al ver la reacción de su chico.

-Oh, si. Merlín, me encanta.

Dicho esto Lucius se abalanzo sobre el castaño dejando de lado los regalos de familiares y amigos, que ni se asomaban al valor del regalo del de su pareja. No perdió tiempo y buscó con ansias la boca de su amante. Y Remus se entregó sin miramientos, la decisión estaba tomada, no tenía miedo, pero si estaba nervioso. Pronto las lenguas se encontraron mientras las manos del rubio vagaban por el cuerpo del otro. Se apresuró a retirar la camisa del pijama y dejar besos y mordidas por ese pálido pecho bastante bien formado. Beso con ternura las pequeñas cicatrices que lo adornaban al tiempo que colaba sus manos por el pantalón para poder acariciar las nalgas de Remus y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-Lu-Lucius vayamos a la habitación.- consiguió decir Lupin cuando encontró un resquicio de cordura en su cerebro.

-Rápido.- gruñó el veela. Agarro más fuerte de las nalgas a su novio y lo obligó a enredar las piernas por su cadera y así lo cargo hasta la habitación más cercana. (La de sus padres… ¬¬ Pero eso no era importante ahora)

Al llegar a la cama el rubio deposito delicadamente al león para luego despojarlo de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Besó con pasión sus apetitosos labios mientras sus manos viajaban por todo el resto del cuerpo sin detenerse más de un minuto en algún lugar. Fue descendiendo hasta el cuello donde sin dudar volvió a dejar su marca en forma de un gran chupeton que en la noche estará particularmente morado. Besaba y soplaba todo el torso para aumentar la excitación del licano hasta que descendió al ombligo donde jugueteó pícaramente con la lengua. Remus se dejaba hacer retorciendo sus manos en la sabana. Ya estaba sintiendo la conocida magia y olor que desprendía Lucius cuando estaban en esa situación. Nunca se puso a pensar a que se debía aquello porque pensar era lo que menos hacía cada vez que su novio lo tocaba de esa manera.

Dejando de lado el ombligo, Lucius se ocupo del miembro erguido del castaño, conociendo las caricias que llevaban a la locura a su lobo se dedicó a chupar, lamer y mordisquear cada parte del mismo. Obteniendo como recompensa gemidos, gritos y elevamientos de cadera para marcar el ritmo de sus acciones. Remus entrelazo los rubios cabellos entre sus manos y tras dar pequeñas embestidas a esa hambrienta cavidad se vino con un grito de puro placer en la boca de su amante.

-Ahora voy a prepararte.- susurró roncamente Lucius a su pareja. Sus ojos se encontraron y el otro asintió tímidamente.

Pudo sentir el nerviosismo de chico así que dejo salir todo su encanto veela mientras untaba sus dedos con lubricante.

-Oh, Lucius que…- empezó Remus al sentir el despliegue de enloquecedora magia proveniente del medio-veela.

-Ssshhh no hables, solo déjate llevar.

Asintió algo dudoso y sintiéndose raro. Su novio estaba empezando a brillar nuevamente como aquella vez que se dieron su primer beso y su lobo interior estaba enloqueciendo de placer. Fue la primera vez que se preguntó que era lo que escondía Lucius para poder hacer algo así. Pero todas sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió el primer dedo en su interior. No fue excesivamente doloroso, solo molesto, casi placentero cuando el rubio empezó a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente. Minutos después, mientras se besaban, un segundo dedo acompañó al primero haciendo a Remus jadear.

-Relájate Remus, mírame a los ojos y no pienses en la invasión.

Así lo hizo y se perdió en esos orbes plateados; el deseo en ellas hizo gruñir de necesidad al lobo dentro de Lupin y atrajo bruscamente el rubio para darle un apasionado beso mientras arqueaba la espalda para tener más contacto con su pareja. Apenas fue conciente del tercer dedo dentro de su ano mientras dejaba sin aliento a un sorprendido Lucius por esa salvaje acción. _Ese libro tenía razón…,_ pensó complacido.

-Ya estas listo, precioso. No temas, dolerá solo un poco pero luego voy a hacerte gritar de placer. Te lo prometo.- sonrió con superioridad antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Retiró sus dedos para reemplazarlo por su duro miembro. Lo penetro lentamente mientras Remus contenía la respiración. Denuevo pudo sentir poco dolor y más bien una pequeña molestia, pero la magia proveniente del rubio ayudaba mucho a solo concentrarse en sentir el placer de la acción. Remus abrazo fuertemente al rubio mientras este besaba su cuello, su mejilla, sus labios…

-Ya puedes moverte…- susurró pasados unos minutos.

Sus ojos se conectaron y Malfoy empezó a moverse lentamente en el interior de su pareja. A medida que las embestidas tomaban ritmos más rápidos ambos pudieron sentir la magia que se encargaría de enlazarlos para siempre. Jadeaban sin cesar, intercambiando besos, caricias y palabras cariñosas. Hasta que la magia del veela llego a su limite.

-Oh, por Merlín Lucius. ¿Que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Es exquisito…- gimió el castaño al sentir la magia del enlace recorrer su cuerpo como un cosquilleo puramente placentero.

-Es solo mi magia, amor. No le prestes atención. Ahora di que eres mío, dilo con todas tus fuerzas.- susurró jadeante aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas y masturbando con una mano el pene de su pareja.

-Mmmhhh… esto es increíble, Lucius. Tu magia es hermosa. Soy todo tuyo, solo tuyo.- aseguró aferrándose a la espalda de su amante enterrando sus uñas en aquella nívea piel.

Lucius sonrió. Sus embestidas se volvieron más erráticas, el orgasmo era inminente.

-Repítelo.- gimió al oído de su pareja mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo.- Quiero oírte decirlo.

-Tuyo, tuyo, tuyo…todo tuyo.- repitió una y otra vez moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas de su amante.- ¡Tuyo!

Con ese grito final se vino en la mano del Slytherin. Lucius lo siguió luego de dar dos duras y certeras embestidas más. Cuando acabo dentro de su pareja se derrumbo totalmente agotado sobre el cuerpo pálido bajo él. Sus ojos se cerraron, estaba muy satisfecho luego del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Ahora entendía todo lo que tanto sus padres como los libros hablaban acerca de lo hermoso que era el enlace de un veela con su pareja.

Ninguno fue conciente de la blanca luz que los envolvió segundos después del orgasmo. Su enlace se había completado…

Minutos después Lucius bajo de arriba de su pareja para acostarse a su lado sin poder dejar de admirar su belleza, su piel pálida estaba todavía sonrojada, pequeñas gotitas de sudor cubrían su piel y algo de su semen estaba esparcido por su vientre. No dudo en agacharse y lamer todo ese líquido causando un estremecimiento en Remus.

-No es necesario que lo hagas…- musitó avergonzado.

-Me gusta, todo lo que provenga de ti sabe exquisito. ¿Estas bien?

-Si…- se ruborizó mientras sonreía tímidamente- Gracias, Lucius. Me has hecho pasar el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Y tu a mi…- lo beso en los labios- Y el agradecido debería ser yo. Después de todo este fue mi regalo. El mejor regalo de Navidad desde que tengo uso de razón…

El Gryffindor sonrió abiertamente y se abrazo a su novio para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello del otro luego de un apasionado beso.

-¿Quieres más?- preguntó juguetón.

Rió quedamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Nop… _por ahora_. Estoy algo cansado. ¿Podemos dormir un momento?

-Claro… hasta que nos llamen para almorzar. Todavía es Navidad y debemos terminar de abrir nuestros regalos, ya que nos vimos interrumpidos por este regalo especial.- dijo palmeando el trasero del chico acostado sobre su pecho.

Remus levanto la cabeza para ver a su amor a los ojos, beso sus apetitosos labios y volvió a esconder su cabeza en el cuello del veela, sonriente. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber tomado esta decisión. Recordaba perfectamente cuando Lucius lo llamó **amor** durante el acto sexual. Tal vez era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se confesaran sus sentimientos.

Y así… juntos y abrazados se durmieron. Tiempo después, un elfo doméstico bebe llamado Dobby, los llamó para que bajaran a almorzar. Fue entonces cuando Lucius Malfoy comprobó, con horror, que acababa de completar su enlace en la alcoba de sus padres.

**Continuara….**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! Este es mi primer Lemon, así que espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció ToT Agradezco mucho que sigan la historia!

Nos vemos dentro de poco… si Merlín quiere ¬¬


	10. Descontrol primaveral

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 10: Descontrol primaveral**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los días en la Mansión fueron los más hermosos que ambos pudieran recordar. Se divirtieron simplemente estando juntos. Lucius busco complacer a Remus en todo lo que este desease (que no era mucho), lo llevo a comer en los mejores y más caros restaurantes del Mundo Mágico, lo vistió con las mejores túnicas (El castaño protestó, pero Lucius siendo Lucius uso todas sus artimañas de un Malfoy y depaso las del veela para convencerlo) y por supuesto hicieron el amor cada vez que tenían oportunidad y tiempo. Y de eso tuvieron de sobra…

El regreso al colegio fue tranquilo. Los amigos del Gryffindor nada sospecharon al principio, incluso James había preguntado si es que Lily no se acordó de él durante las vacaciones. Remus se vio obligado a usar sus nuevas dotes de mentiroso… También el licántropo tuvo que aguantarse tres días de completo malhumor de su novio por las bromas de las que sus compañeros de Casa fueron victimas a su regreso. Y esta vez fue él quien uso sus artimañas para que el rubio lograra olvidar el tema. Claro, ya que su primera vez había pasado ahora Remus era mucho más desinhibido y no dudaba en usar su cuerpo para callar a su proteston y arrogante novio.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando…

La pareja se fue afianzando y ellos cada vez estaban más enamorados.

Lucius seguía esquivando decirles la verdad tanto a sus padres como a su novio.

James y Sirius cada vez estaban más curiosos acerca de la misteriosa pareja de su mejor amigo lobito. Sobre todo después de haber descubierto escondida aquella costosa escoba.

Por otro lado James seguía intentando conquistar a la pelirroja que lo ignoraba como siempre, aunque podía notarse que le era cada vez más difícil para ella. Así que igual el pelinegro debía _consolarse_ en brazos de otras chicas.

El apuesto Sirius Black seguía como picaflor… de flor en flor. Pero de vez en cuando no dejaba de lado algún buen cuerpo masculino que pudiera satisfacerlo.

Peter seguía comiendo todos los dulces de Honeydukes que podía comprar y los que les regalaban sus amigos.

Severus aún no se animaba a invitar a Narcisa para una cita en Hogsmeade.

Voldy seguía planeando maldades y si podía torturaba o mataba algún que otro _sangre sucia_ y/o muggle mientras aumentaba su ejército de Mortifagos.

Y Dumbledore seguía feliz de la vida comprando grandes cantidades de caramelos de limón todos los meses para que no le faltara cuando tuviera necesidad de degustarse alguno.

Todos estos acontecimientos tuvieron lugar durante dos meses enteros y actualmente nos encontramos a mediados de marzo, faltando muy poco para la primavera. Época de florcitas, maripositas y mucho amor. Pero en caso de un veela de MUCHO amor…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-La semana que viene empieza la primavera.- sentenció Lucius con voz lúgubre.

-¿Y eso que?

-¡¿Cómo que "y eso que"! ¡Es la primavera, Severus! ¡Voy andar por ahí como un animal en celo!

-¿Y porque te preocupas? Estoy seguro de que no te desagrada la idea de estarte apareando con Lupin en cada rincón del colegio.- bufó.

-Nos seas vulgar. Y ese no es el punto… de hecho, eso no me molesta para nada. Me encanta tener sexo con mi pareja, poder besar su cuerpo, metérsela con todas mis fuerzas, escuchar sus gemidos y…

-Lucius… lo estas haciendo denuevo.- gruñó Severus.

-Oh… perdón. ¡Es que el acercamiento de la primavera hace que me descontrole! ¡Y lo que me preocupa es que todos van a notar mi actitud libidinosa! No voy a poder ocultar mucho más tiempo esto si con solo oler a Remus voy a encenderme con locura.

-Debiste pensarlo antes. Sabías que iba a pasar y no lo previniste. No hay poción que aplaque tus instintos, Lucius. Sobre todo si ya has encontrado pareja y completado el enlace.

-Lo sé.- mascullo- Voy a ver si puedo sobrevivir la primavera sino deberé de decirle la verdad aunque sea a Remus…

-¿Pensaste en decirle al director?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante locura?- siseó.

-No es una locura.- gruñó- Vas a estar retozando con tu pareja estos cuatro meses, Lucius. No vas a tener nada de control sobre tus instintos. ¿Pensaste que vas a perder muchas clases por estar satisfaciendo tus deseos veela con tu pareja? Y no solo es sexo, Lucius. Tus sentidos protectores y de posesión van a estar al máximo. Si vez que esos Gryffindors abrazan a tu pareja no solo vas a enfadarte y rechinar tus dientes, ahora puede que no te aguantes y los termines hechizando. Supongo que no quieres pasar toda la primavera castigado.

-Mierda…

-Si hablas con el viejo puede ser que te tenga algo de contemplación y ponga sobre aviso al profesorado en caso de que tengan que controlarte.

-No voy a ser una bestia fuera de control, Severus.- farfulló.

-¡Por favor, Lucius!- exclamo- Toda tu familia es de generación veela, conoces muy bien como se ponen en esta estación del año… sabes que aunque seas un Malfoy tu fiero autocontrol no te va a servir de nada. Habla con el viejo… el sabrá ser discreto. Lo ha sido todos estos años con la condición de hombre-lobo de tu pareja.

-¡Bien! ¡Me convenciste!- masculló resignado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Toma.- gruñó Lucius arrojándole una bolsita a Severus.

El pelinegro enarco una ceja.

-¿Caramelos de limón?

-Si.- gruñó.

-¿Que te dijo?- preguntó aguantándose las ganas de reír, su amigo no estaba de humor y él no quería ser hechizado.

-Que todo esta perfectamente bien y que va a tomar los recaudos necesarios. Me aconsejo que se lo dijera a Remus.- siseó.

-¿Y…?

-¡No se lo voy a decir! ¡Yo puedo con esto!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-------------------

Finales de abril

-------------------

-Lucius para… no soy una maquina de tener sexo. ¿Que es lo que te pasa últimamente?

-Nada.- gruñó atacando el cuello del castaño.

Ambos estaban acostados, jadeantes por una nueva sesión de sexo, en una improvisada cama (transfiguraron un mueble del lugar) en un aula en desuso. Entraron allí cuando el rubio tuvo un subidon de libido. Desde hace un mes que Remus había notado el cambio en su novio. Estaba más posesivo y absolutamente incontrolable en cuanto a deseo sexual se tratara. No se hubiese extrañado ni le hubiera parecido sospechoso en otras condiciones, pero es que esta actitud de Lucius lo estaba agotando y ya se había perdido algunas clases por estar encerrados en alguna aula haciendo el amor. Solo en este mes había experimentado todas las posiciones sexuales conocidas y desconocidas para él. No que se quejara… pero él no era una pila recargable. Además, debía sumarle el agotamiento que la luna llena y las transformaciones le causaban a su cuerpo. _Aunque el lobo estaba más que complacido con estas interminables sesiones de sexo…_

Por otro lado, sus amigos ya estaban sospechando de sus continuas desapariciones. Y como no hacerlo… si se la pasaba todo el rato con Lucius porque estaba seguro que si le decía que necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo; el rubio se pondría furioso y no sabía de que era capaz. Ya no se tragaba el cuento de que nada pasaba… debería aclarar las cosas pero ya.

-Oh… Lucius. Más rápido….- gimió.

_Claro… después de que mi novio termine de hacerme el amor de esta manera tan deliciosa._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

------------------------

Mediados de Mayo.

------------------------

-¿Que estas haciendo? Parece que escaparas de alguien…

-Y eso hago, Lily.

-¿Todavía no sabes porque tu novio actúa como un animal en celo?

-No.- gruñó disgustado- Intente sacárselo de todas las maneras posibles y no me lo dice. Pero es seguro que algo fuera de lo común lo tiene así. El lo sabe pero no se porque no quiere confesármelo.

-Yo creo tener una teoría.- sonrió misteriosamente- Vamos a la biblioteca… tengo algo que enseñarte.

-Bien, entremos.

Entraron al colegio cuando Lily noto algo en la cabeza de Remus.

-Espera… tienes una hoja en el cabello.- dijo sonriendo divertida. Se puso de puntas de pie, coloco una mano en el hombro del castaño para darse equilibrio y estiro la otra mano para sacar la hoja.

Si hubiese mirado un segundo a su espalda se habría dado cuenta que ese acto tan inocente era un suicidio. Un furioso Lucius Malfoy venía buscando a su pareja seguido de un irritado Severus Snape. _¿Cómo me deje convencer de ayudarlo a buscar a ese Gryffindor? ¡Maldito chantajista! A mi no me da vergüenza que mi Narcissa se entere que la quiero…_Cuando presenciaron la escena la furia del rubio se convirtió en una locura celosa que le nublo la mente, sus instintos veela se dispararon sin control.

-¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI PAREJA _SANGRE SUCIA_!- bramó rabioso.

Severus palideció, esto no pintaba nada bien.

-Lucius tranquilízate…- trató en vano, su amigo ya se dirigía a grandes zancadas al lugar.

Remus y Lily dieron un respingo al escuchar el grito. Y la pelirroja se separo de su amigo como si este quemara, su cara se torno pálida. Malfoy se veía absolutamente enojado y el brillo en sus ojos no presagiaba nada bueno para su salud.

Esta demás decir que los alumnos que estaban cerca se agruparon alrededor del lugar de los hechos, curiosos por lo dicho a gritos. ¿Lucius Malfoy acababa de llamar "pareja" al _Gryffindor_ Lupin?

Lucius se paro justo en frente de los leones, varita en mano y con su magia veela exteriorizándose fuera de su cuerpo. Los espectadores estaban fascinados. Por si acaso Remus se coloco frente a Lily, conocía ese brillo celoso en los ojos plateados de su novio, pero esta vez le estaban dando miedo. El olor y la magia que solía sentir emanar de Lucius cuando hacían el amor ahora no era placentero sino amenazante.

-Lucius, por Merlín. ¿Que te pasa?- murmuró para no ser oído por los curiosos.

-¡¿Que que me pasa!- siseó rabioso sin apartar su mirada de una cada vez más pálida Lily Evans- ¡Te estabas toqueteando con esta _sangre sucia_!- rugió sin importarle los jadeos sorprendidos a su alrededor.

-¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada de eso! ¡Y te advertí que no llamaras así a Lily!

-¡Me importa un cuerno lo que me hayas advertido! ¡Y no puedes negar lo que mis propios ojos acaban de ver! ¡Eres mío! ¡Y nadie debe tocarte más que yo!- rugió pensando en que un _Crucio_ no le vendría mal a esa pelirroja.

Justo en ese momento los Merodeadores habían llegado atraídos por el barullo y, al igual que el resto de los espectadores, quedaron en shock ante esas últimas palabras.

-¡No soy un objeto Lucius!- exclamó ofendido Remus. Él tampoco prestaba atención a los curiosos alrededor de ellos. Su furia licana estaba amenazando salir si su novio seguía diciendo esas tonterías.

-¡Se que no lo eres! ¡Pero eres mi pareja y no quiero que nadie te toque! ¡Y mucho menos esta _sangre sucia_!- dijo echando chispas por los ojos en dirección a Lily.

-¡No la llames así!- se escucho que alguien gritaba indignado desde el tumulto.

-¡Que seamos pareja no te da derecho a ser tan posesivo con respecto a mi!

-¡Si que tengo derecho!- exclamó respirando entrecortadamente, podía sentir su magia veela cada vez más fuera de control- ¡Los meses de besos y sexo salvaje que hemos compartido me lo dan!

Jadeos y gritos de sorpresa se pudieron oír alrededor de los protagonistas de esta casi-telenovela. Los animagos abrieron sus ojos como platos mirando incrédulos a Lucius y luego a Remus. Severus sonrió burlón al notar el estado alucinado de sus enemigos.

Lupin se ruborizo profundamente._ ¡No hacía falta que dijera eso!_ Fue allí cuando noto que estaban rodeados de gente y su corazón se detuvo. _¡Y también están mis amigos! ¡Que horror!_ Opto por seguir esa_ conversación_ en privado.

-Lily.- dijo girándose a la pelirroja- Será mejor que te vayas, luego seguimos con nuestra conversación.- sonrió amablemente y la tomo de un brazo para sacarla de su espalda.

Sin embargo, esta acción termino por enloquecer al medio-veela frente a él. Severus gimió y casi cae al piso al sentir el poder que salió a raudales del cuerpo de su amigo. Jadeos de sorpresa se volvieron a oír cuando vieron como el cuerpo de Lucius empezaba a brillar mientras su hermosura se acrecentaba obnubilando todo raciocinio. Expresiones embobadas se dibujaron en los presentes y empezaron a murmurar incoherencias.

Remus no creía lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Que era ese extraño poder que salía de su (hasta ahora) novio? ¿Y porque todos estaban actuando tan raro? ¡James y Sirius veían con ojos enamorados a Lucius Malfoy!

-¡Lupin has algo! ¡Lucius esta fuera de control!

El grito casi desesperado lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Su novio estaba cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños fuertemente, pero cuando el rubio abrió los ojos pudo notar que estos eran totalmente blancos pero una profunda furia podía notarse y la receptora de ella era su amiga Lily. Pudo percibir, con horror, que Lucius estaba dispuesto a todo.

-¡¿Que quieres que haga! ¡No se lo que le pasa!- exclamó desesperado.

-¡Por Merlín, Lupin! ¡Yo pensé que eras inteligente!- se exaspero mientras conjuraba un escudo alrededor de Lily. La magia de Lucius estaba rodeándola- ¡Tu novio es un veela! Tiene un ataque de celos que si no calmas va a matar a Evans. ¡Solo tu puedes controlarlo cuando esta así!

-¿Un… veela?- musitó sorprendido.

-¡Si! ¡Y has algo de una vez!- su voz ya sonaba desesperada.

Remus cerró los ojos e hizo un rápido repaso mental de lo que sabía acerca de los veelas. Ya después se preguntaría porque solo él podía controlar a Lucius cuando estaba así y también porque esta información no se le fue dada antes. _¡Ya se!_

Inspirando hondo dio un paso hasta situarse frente a su novio, poso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del rubio y lo beso.

Segundos enteros pasaron hasta que sintieron como la magia descendía. Poco a poco las manos del veela rodearon la cintura del castaño y fue correspondiendo al beso. Cuando finalmente todo pasó y los curiosos salieron de su embotamiento presenciaron el hambriento beso que el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se estaban dando.

-¡Remus!- exclamó furioso Sirius Black.

El beso duro un poco más hasta que sus bocas finalmente se separaron. Lucius abrazó sonriente a su pareja casi olvidando el incidente anterior. Remus se mordió el labio inferior y encaro a sus amigos.

-Luego hablamos chicos.- dijo mirándolos entre suplicante y avergonzado- Primero tengo que cruzar unas palabras con Lucius.- se separo un poco de feroz agarre de su pareja y lo miró a los ojos.-Vamos a nuestra aula.

El otro asintió solicito sorprendiendo aún más a los espectadores por esa actitud.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! Les estoy agradecida por sus comentarios. Estoy muy contenta porque el capitulo anterior gusto mucho y como era mi primer LEMON me sentí realizada jujuju 3

Ahora vamos a ver más como será la relación de esta parejita, espero que les guste!

Nos vemos dentro de poco… si Merlín quiere ¬¬


	11. Revelaciones y fin de curso

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 11: Revelaciones y fin de curso.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Quiero una explicación Lucius Malfoy.- demandó no bien hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Sobre que?- preguntó ajeno a la furia reflejada en esos ojos dorados.

Remus casi hizo rechinar sus dientes. _¿Puede ser que sea tan hipócrita, _pensó rabioso. Y el colmo fue cuando el rubio se acercó a él para abrazarlo posesivamente y besarlo.

-¡No! ¡Basta!- lo obligo a separarse- ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir que fue todo ese espectáculo de allá afuera!

Lucius frunció el ceño y volvió a abrazar a su pareja para besar su cuello.

-No quiero hablar, quiero que me hagas el amor.- ronroneó lamiendo el cuello del castaño.

-¡Lucius! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!- su voz estaba apenas controlada como para no salir como un gemido. _¡Este rubio me volverá loco!_

-¡Yo también!-gruñó- ¡Tómame!

-Lucius… te digo que estoy hablando en serio.- susurró- Quiero saber que es eso de que eres un veela.

El Slytherin detuvo por un momento sus caricias mientras su ceño se fruncía. ¡Ahora recordaba su descontrol! ¿Pero como es que sabía que él era un veela? (N/A: el rubito no recuerda las palabras de Severus porque en ese momento lo único que su mente registraba era: "matar a la toquetona pelirroja" XD) Bien… había llegado el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas. Pero primero debería calmar sus deseos. _¡Maldita herencia!_

-Después hablamos, Remus. Te lo juro. Ahora… hazme tuyo.- casi suplico. ("Casi" porque un Malfoy no suplica ¬¬)

Remus resopló. Porque sabía que lo iba a hacer. _¡Mi lobo interno gruñe de urgencia por complacer ese pedido!_ Pero después de eso Lucius no salía de esa aula sin darle una explicación.

Con toda la rabia de los sucesos recién ocurridos beso los labios de Lucius con exigencia e hizo gemir de placer a la serpiente. Le gustaba esos arranques de su pareja, cuando se dejaba dominar por el lobo, Remus le hacía el amor de una manera tan salvaje que solía dejarlo herido. (N/A: En esos momentos salta su vena masoquista XP) Y eso le gustaba, porque además de satisfacer su sadomasoquismo, al verlo lastimado su novio lo mimaba sobremanera y luego le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo por la culpa.

El Gryffindor rasgó el uniforme de su amante ferozmente y empezó a morder y chupar todo ese níveo pecho, dejando las marcas de sus dientes en él. Lucius sonreía malicioso mientras dejaba salir gritos de placer de su boca. Dejando de lado esa tarea Remus se desprendió los pantalones con inusitada rapidez y, tras liberar su dura erección, penetro al veela. Ambos gritaron, el castaño presa del placer y el otro por dolor mezclado con placer. Sin embargo, ese grito pareció traer algo de cordura al licántropo (lastimosamente para Lucius) porque el castaño se detuvo y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los orbes plateados nublados de excitación.

-Muévete, maldición.- gruñó el veela.

Remus así lo hizo pero a paso acompasado.

-Con fuerza león. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí con todo lo que tienes.

Lupin sonrió aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas a uno salvaje, como sabía que a su pervertido novio le gustaba. Y los gritos y jadeos provenientes del rubio demostraban que lo estaba haciendo exactamente como quería. El cuerpo de Lucius estaba apoyando contra una pared, su espalda golpeando el frío muro del aula, pero eso no importaba, solo ese duro miembro entrando y saliendo de él era lo más importante ahora. Enredó con más fuerza sus piernas por las caderas de Remus mientras este hundía sus manos en las nalgas de Lucius. La fricción entre los cuerpos masturbaba perfectamente el pene del Slytherin sin necesidad de otro toque. Siguieron con ese salvaje acto hasta que se vinieron al unísono, ambos con un ronco grito de éxtasis.

-Ahora vamos a hablar.- dijo Remus con voz entrecortada mientras lograba acompasar su respiración.

-Bien.- masculló Lucius. Estaba enormemente complacido (como siempre) pero la expectativa de contarle sobre su herencia familiar a su pareja no lo animaba demasiado.

Se separaron (tras un quejido de dolor del veela) y comenzaron a vestirse. Lucius tuvo que conjurar un _Reparo_ en su túnica, ya que había quedado semi-destrozada. La culpa ya se reflejaba en el rostro de Lupin. Malfoy sonrió malicioso.

-Bien, Remus.- dijo sonriendo de lado llevando a su pareja a una silla. Se sentó e hizo que el otro chico lo hiciera sobre su regazo (No estaba tan adolorido después de todo…)- Te felicito por llegar a la conclusión sobre mi herencia veela…

-Severus me lo dijo.- interrumpió. Al ver el ceño fruncido de su pareja se apresuró a aclarar:- Era necesario, estabas fuera de control… creía que ibas a matar a Lily. Él me dijo que solo yo podía controlarte.

-¿Que tiene que ver Evans en todo esto?

-¿No lo recuerdas? La encontraste apoyada sobre mí y…

-¡¿Que!- siseó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Lucius contrólate… solo estaba sacándome una hoja del cabello. Sabes que nosotros somos **amigos**.- le recordó- Y nos estamos desviando del tema. Quiero saber sobre lo de tu condición de veela y que tengo que ver yo en todo eso.- _Aunque me lo imagino_, pensó entre asustado y complacido.

-Bien…- siseó todavía receloso por ese "apoyada sobre mi"- un familiar mío fue seducido por una veela en el pasado, tuvieron relaciones y ella quedó embarazada. Se casaron obligatoriamente y desde ese momento todos los Malfoy heredamos una que otra característica veela.

-¿Era la mujer de aquel retrato verdad?

-Así es.- sonrió- Nuestro cabello es el rasgo más notorio. Todos los Malfoy después de ellos estamos destinados a recibir la herencia veela a los 16 años y, por consiguiente, preparados para encontrar a nuestra pareja y llevar a cabo el enlace. Al tener la sangre mezclada,- hizo una mueca desdeñosa haciendo sonreír divertido a su novio- no compartimos algunas características con las veelas puras, no nos transformamos en criaturas feas cuando estamos enojadas; muy por el contrario podemos catalizar todo el poder acrecentando nuestra belleza y dirigir la furia solo a esa persona que nos enoja… para poder matarla si es necesario. No se como es el mecanismo, pero mis padres me explicaron que la magia sale de nuestro cuerpo y mediante algún método termina asfixiando a la victima.

Remus trago saliva.

-¿Osea que pudiste matar a Lily si no te detenía?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Por supuesto que si…- sonrió con malicia- Supongo que sabes que los veelas somos absolutamente posesivos con nuestras parejas. A medida que vamos madurando, una vez recibida la herencia, tenemos más control sobre nuestros actos y la magia, un rasgo común es la magia sin varita, siempre y cuando sea para defender a su pareja o a sus hijos. En épocas como estas: la primavera, estamos en… celo,- se ruborizó ligeramente- por decirlo de alguna manera. Por eso me habrás notado… algo diferente.

-Si…- musitó ruborizado- Entonces… yo soy… tu…- no podía completar la frase, todo esto demasiado inverosímil como para asimilarlo.

-Si Remus… tú eres mi pareja.- suspiró.

-¡Y porque me lo dices hasta hora!- estalló, se sentía engañado (y con razón ¬¬), usado, como un completo tonto. Todo era tan evidente.- Ahora entiendo todo…- murmuró levantándose de las piernas del Slytherin- Me pareció muy raro que tu: Lucius Malfoy te hayas fijado en alguien como yo; pensé que era porque me encontrabas atractivo o porque te gustaba mi personalidad o quien sabe que habías visto en mí, el amable Remus Lupin un Gryffindor, mestizo y pobre. Llegue a creer que me querías… que me amabas por lo que era, no por que tu condición de veela me eligió como pareja. Seguro estarás asqueado de tener que compartir cama con alguien como yo…

-¿Quieres parar de decir estupideces?- siseó enojado. _¡Que poca autoestima! ¡Por Salazar!_- Al principio quise negar que fueras mi pareja…- dijo levantándose para abrazarlo, el otro se negó pero Lucius no lo dejo escapar- pero no aguantaba más el estar separado de ti. Así que me decidí y conseguí conquistarte.

-Claro… solo para que tus instintos no te vuelvan loco.- murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-Puede ser. Pero luego de aquella vez que te hice acabar con mis manos,- sonrió juguetón mientras el castaño se ruborizaba- me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ti. Así que me puse a averiguar quien era Remus Lupin. Y esa información, más los hermosos momentos pasados contigo me hicieron enamorarme de ti lobito.

Remus lo miró alarmado.

-Si…- sonrió encantador- se tu secreto y no me importa, así que no pongas esa cara. De hecho…- se acerco a susurrarle- eso te hace más libidinoso y salvaje en la cama. ¿Lo sabías?

-Si, lo se.- murmuró sonriendo de lado- Pero no te desvíes del tema. ¿Decías que me amabas?

-Amabas, no. Te AMO, en presente. Luego de conocerte como debería, por ser mi pareja de enlace, me conquistaste. Llegue a la conclusión que tanto el arrogante y orgulloso mago Lucius Malfoy como el veela dentro de mí estaban de acuerdo en que te amaban con locura. Seas lo que seas.- dijo muy serio con su notorio arrastrar de palabras- Y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre. Eso es un hecho después de todo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Bien…- carraspeó- Tu y yo… ¿Recuerdas la magia que sentiste en nuestra primera vez?- asentimiento- Esa era la magia de nuestro enlace.

-¿Qui-quieres decir que…?- tartamudeó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ya estamos enlazados, Remus. Somos uno para el otro por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Nunca pensaste en consultarme nada, ¿Verdad?- murmuró rencoroso- Tenía derecho a saberlo, Lucius. ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para mí? ¿Para ti?

-A mi no me importa. Eres mi pareja de enlace, yo no podría vivir feliz si no estas a mi lado.

-Pero el veela eres tu, no yo. Tenía derecho a decidir si quería permanecer el resto de mi vida contigo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- se encogió de hombros- Yo iba a conquistarte de todos modos. Nadie se resiste a un Malfoy, mucho menos a Lucius Malfoy siendo ¾ veela.

-¿Tanto?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.- gruñó.

El castaño suspiró recostando su cabeza en el hombro del Slytherin, absorbió su intoxicante aroma y cerró los ojos. Esto era demasiada información, de golpe viene y se entera de que su novio es un veela y que él es su pareja de enlace. Y si eso no fuera poco, ahora resulta que deberá permanecer para toda la vida con Lucius si no quiere que el rubio ande enloquecido y quiera matar a cualquiera que quiera tocarlo.

-¿Esto significa que nos vamos a casar o algo así?- quiso saber.

-Claro, en el futuro… porque tú eres mío. Y no vas a ser de nadie más. Solo mío por el resto de nuestras vidas.- gruñó posesivamente.

Remus sonrió ante el tono. Si lo pensaba bien… no estaba tan disgustado con la situación. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era que Lucius no le haya dicho la verdad desde un principio, que no le consultara. Pero ya estaba hecho y, después de todo, él amaba al rubio. Ahora recordaba que Lily le había preguntado si es que veía a Malfoy como padre de sus hijos… él respondió que si.

-Lucius…

-¿Que?

-Hazme el amor…

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Estaban en primavera después de todo…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inspirando hondo Remus entro al cuarto que compartía con los otros tres Merodeadores. Al entrar sus amigos se giraron para encararlo y estos no estaban muy contentos que digamos.

-Ahora si podemos hablar.- dijo un tanto incomodo por las miradas fulminantes.

-¿Ya te viste?- siseó Sirius- Se nota que no solo _hablaste_ con _Malfoy_.- escupió el apellido- Pégate una ducha que aquí te esperamos.

-Bien.- siseó Remus enojado pero un tanto ruborizado.

-------------------------------

Veinte minitos después…

-------------------------------

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- exclamó James al ver a su amigo irse hacia la puerta de salida.

-Hay alguien que quiero que presencie esta conversación. Porque es la única vez que voy a decir lo que tengo que decir con respecto a esto.

La seriedad en el rostro del tierno y amable hombre-lobo sorprendió a los animagos. Y se temieron lo peor. ¿No estaría tan ligado a ese rubio oxigenado, verdad? ¿Lograrían convencerlo de dejarlo? La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Remus Lupin y Lily Evans. El rostro de Prongs se ilumino.

-Oh… Lily, ven siéntate junto a mi.- ofreció galante.

-No.- gruñó ella sentándose junto a Remus en la cama de este.

-Pero…

-Basta, James. Creo que eso no es importante ahora. Moony tiene algo que decirnos.- dijo un extrañamente serio Sirius Black mirando ceñudo a su amigo lobo.

-Cierto.- sentenció James poniéndose serio también.

-Ok.- suspiró dándose ánimos. Lily le palmeó la espalda sonriéndole amablemente- Como habrán visto y escuchado hoy, Lucius Malfoy y yo tenemos una relación,- sus amigos bufaron- desde aproximadamente finales de septiembre del año pasado…

-¡¿Que!- gritaron los tres animagos.

-Pero tú nos dijiste que…- empezó Peter.

-Yo se lo que les dije.- le cortó enfadado- Pero no podía decirles que tenía una relación con Lucius porque sabía como iban a reaccionar. Esperaba el momento adecuado para poder revelarles la situación.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo ibas a esperar? ¿Unos días antes que nos llegue tu tarjeta de invitación a la boda?- ironizó Sirius.

-No.- gruñó- Solo buscaba el momento propicio. Pero me alegro que al fin pueda decirles, porque aparte de mi relación con él, hoy acabo de enterarme de algo muy importante con respecto a mi futuro y al de Lucius.

-¿Y que sería eso Remus?- habló Lily curiosa.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior inseguro.

-Lucius Malfoy es un veela. En realidad es medio-veela, pero en fin…- murmuró, pero fue audible para todos.

-¡Lo sabía!- chilló Lily levantando un brazo. Los chicos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Ella los ignoró.- ¿Y tu eres su pareja de enlace, verdad?- preguntó emocionada.

-Si…

_Shock. _

-¿Un veela? ¿Y eso que es?- preguntó perdido Peter.

-¿Acaso eres ignorante?- espetó James fulminándolo con la mirada- Los veelas son esos bichos que se caracterizan por su belleza, te seducen y no puedes resistirte a ellos.

-Si. Y cuando reciben su herencia buscan a su pareja con la que se enlazan para toda la vida. Son absolutamente posesivos con ellas y no permiten que nadie las dañe.- hablo Sirius.

Peter, Remus y Lily los miraron asombrados ante ese ataque de sabiduría.

-¿Que?- espetó enojado Sirius.-Todo el mundo lo sabe.

En realidad ellos lo sabían porque hace unas semanas les toco hacer un trabajo en parejas donde su tema fue justamente: Las Veelas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirnos con eso, Remus?- preguntó James- ¿Que Malfoy te escogió como pareja y ahora tienes que pasar el resto de tu vida con él?

-Si, chicos.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso!- saltó escandalizado Sirius- ¡Niégate! ¡Él no puede obligarte a ser su pareja!

-De hecho no puedo negarme, porque ya completamos el enlace. Además yo no quiero separarme de él. Yo… lo quiero.- _Mejor no les digo que lo amo y que soy correspondido… por el momento._

-¡Pero es _Malfoy_! ¡Una serpiente! ¡La peor de todas!- gritó James.

-Prongs tiene razón, no puedes querer a alguien así. ¡Debes negarte! ¡No vamos a permitir que mantengas una relación con ese Slytherin!- gritó esta vez Sirius.

-Yo…- musitó Remus al borde del llanto.

-¿Quieren calmarse?- siseó Lily con sus verdes ojos brillando peligrosamente mientras abrazaba a su amigo- Ustedes no pueden regir así en la vida de Remus. El ya decidió el camino que va a tomar.

-¡Ningún decidió!- espetó James- ¡El debe negarse!

-¡Te ha dicho que no puede idiota! ¡Ya completo el enlace con el veela!- devolvió la pelirroja.

-¡Ese maldito lo habrá engatusado con sus poderes!- gruñó Sirius.

-¡No! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!- exclamó Remus con sus dorados ojos delatando un tinte furioso. _Mierda… falta poco para la luna llena_, pensaron espantados los animagos.- Lucius no hizo nada de eso, si bien no me dijo desde un principio su condición de veela, nunca me presiono para que me acueste con él. Yo lo hice por voluntad propia. Pero si hubiese sabido antes lo de su herencia igual lo habría hecho.

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo! ¡¿Te hubieses acostado con Malfoy sabiendo que así quedarías ligado de por vida con él!- preguntó incrédulo James.

Su amigo asintió.

-¿Acaso estas loco?- siseó Sirius.

-¡No, no esta loco!- exclamo Lily enfadada al ver la cara triste de su amigo- ¡Solo esta enamorado! ¡Entiendan eso! ¡Remus esta enamorado de Lucius Malfoy!

_Segundo shock._

Remus miró entre agradecido y enojado a la pelirroja.

-Perdón… pero ellos deben saberlo para poder entenderte.- se disculpó ella.

-¿Has dicho… la palabra con "A"?- preguntó espantado James.

-Si, Potter. Dije: Amor. Tu amigo esta enamorado de Malfoy.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme…- musitó Sirius.

-Y yo…- susurró James.

-¡No sean exagerados!- bufó la pelirroja.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

----------------------

Tiempo después…

----------------------

Sus amigos animagos no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos, pero decidieron no seguir con el tema. Aunque secretamente preparaban diversos planes para separarlos. Por otro lado, el resto del colegio ya estaba al tanto de la relación de Malfoy y Lupin y ya nadie se atrevía a siquiera mirar al castaño por temor de ser hechizados. (N/A: Aclaro que el resto del colegio sabe solo de la relación entre ellos, nadie esta enterado de la sangre veela en el rubio. Eso es un secreto entre los implicados solamente. El miedo viene porque Malfoy es el Sly más temido y nadie se atrevería a poner sus ojos en "algo" que es suyo ¬¬) No que eso le importara al Gryffindor… él solo necesitaba a su veela y a nadie más. Los Slytherin no habían tomado muy bien la noticia tampoco, pero se abstenían de hacer comentarios por el mismo motivo del resto del colegio. Aparte, pensaban que solo era una de las conquistas del Príncipe de las Serpientes y que ya se cansaría de él. (N/A: Que equivocados están… ù.ú)

Y así paso el tiempo… hasta que llegaron a junio con las vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina; trayendo consigo el final del 6 curso para nuestros protagonistas.

-¿Entonces… cuando paso a recogerte?- murmuró mientras besaba los castaños cabellos.

-No se, Luc.- Lucius hizo una mueca ante el diminutivo. Pero él no podía negarse a ser llamado así, todo con tal de complacer a su pareja. _¡Maldita herencia!_- Tengo que estar por lo menos dos semanas en mi casa. Ya cuando pueda te mandaré una lechuza.

-De acuerdo. Solo… no te tardes mucho.

Remus sonrió ante la pequeña nota desesperada en las palabras de su novio.

-¿Seguro que tus padres no van a saber que estaremos allí?- preguntó mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de su amor.

-No… ellos nunca visitan la casa de Venecia. A mi madre no le gusto el decorado y decidió nunca más pisarla. Por eso yo la uso cuando quiero estar solo.

-Bien… entonces conoceré Venecia estas vacaciones. Pero voy a extrañarte mucho hasta que nos veamos denuevo.- murmuró mimoso.

-Yo más, no se como voy a hacer para controlar al veela.- suspiró dramáticamente- Seguro cuando te busque voy a violarte de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de esta primavera?- rió divertido.

-No.- gruñó tomando posesión de los labios del Gryffindor- Yo nunca tengo suficiente de ti. Es cosa de los veelas, algo así como un mecanismo para no hartarse de pasar toda la vida con una misma persona.

-Eso es bueno.- dijo enarcando una ceja- Porque con tu reputación…

-Esos son puras tonterías.- bufó- Muy por el contrario de lo que se dice en este colegio, yo no me he revolcado con la mitad de los alumnos Hogwarts. Ni que fuera Black.- siseó desdeñoso.

-Bien… porque ten en cuenta que yo soy un hombre-lobo.- dijo ignorando el insulto a su amigo. _Después de todo es verdad…_- Yo no estaría muy contento de ser engañado y puedo tomar venganza algún día de luna llena.

-Tranquilo, precioso. Yo soy todo tuyo, así como tú eres **todo** mío.- murmuró posesivo contra sus labios para luego besarlo con pasión.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Bien, desde ahora van a ver como los "dulces" animagos querrán separar al lobito del veela. ¿Lo conseguirán? Espero que no… ¬¬

Hasta el jueves!


	12. Vacaciones de verano

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 12: Vacaciones de verano.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un impaciente rubio medio-veela se encontraba esperando el arribo de su pareja mediante un Traslador especial que lo traería desde su casa. Al final tuvo que esperar 21 días 12 horas y… -miró su costosísimo reloj- 43 segundos para poder volver a ver a Remus. Y por supuesto, estaba que trepaba las paredes. _¡¿Es que no entiende que soy un veela!_ , pensó histérico.

Y su histerismo no solo se debía a eso. Esos días en su casa fueron un infierno, porque sus padres lo estuvieron presionando para saber quien era su pareja. Y él se vio obligado a decirles que no sabía quien era, que probablemente no estaba en Hogwarts (Decidió dejar de lado lo de Narcissa… no vaya ser que se hunda más) Por eso sus padres le aconsejaron que _se dejara de estupideces_ y que prestara atención a los que sus instintos le decían. Obviamente ellos estaban enterados de su relación con Remus. No por él… _Seguramente fue Bellatrix,_ concluyó furioso. Pero sus progenitores no sospechaban o no querían admitir que la manifestación de su herencia y su noviazgo con el Gryffindor estaban relacionadas. Y él, por supuesto, no contribuyó a que ellos llegasen a una conclusión. Decidió dejar eso así, esperaría al fin de curso para decir la verdad.

Detuvo su andar de león enjaulado cuando las características luces de colores que avisan de un traslado se pudieron ver a centímetros cerca de él. Acomodó su túnica y recompuso la expresión de su cara, no era cuestión que lo vea todo desesperado.

-Hola, Lucius.- saludó sonriendo amablemente el castaño una vez se hubo recuperado de la desagradable sensación de ser trasladado.

El rubio gimió y se abalanzó sobre su novio para darle un beso de película. Remus devolvió el beso con igual pasión y no pudo evitar sonreír dentro del mismo. El también lo había extrañado mucho, pero comprendía que esos días de separación fueron mucho más duros para el medio-veela que para él.

-Merlín, Remus. Te necesitaba tanto… he estado a punto de enloquecer si no te veía, sino te tocaba, sino te olía…- admitió abrazándolo de la ya conocida manera posesiva.- Necesito hacerte el amor.

-¿No me vas a enseñar la casa primero?- preguntó juguetón.

-No.- gruñó- Para eso hay tiempo. Vamos a la habitación.- usando su recién aprendida capacidad para Aparecerse lo llevo directamente al lugar donde se amaron por largas horas. Pero dejaron un poco para después, total… tenían todo el resto del verano para eso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bien… empecemos por el frente.- dijo Lucius sacando al Gryffindor fuera de la casa para enseñársela completamente.

La casa en cuestión era de dos plantas, blanca y con muchísimas ventanas. Estaba rodeada de un pequeño jardín de hermosas flores de todos los colores con un cerco de madera rodeándola completamente. Era… reconfortable.

Por dentro era preciosa y Remus se vio muy impresionado.

-¿Dices que tu madre la odia por que no lo gusto el decorado?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Así es ella…- contestó Lucius con un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

_Debe ser porque esta casa es… cálida en comparación con la Mansión,_ pensó haciendo un mohín. La casa por dentro era encantadora. Muebles que se notaban eran costosos pero sencillos, todos de madera pintados de blanco. Las pinturas móviles en las paredes representaban pacíficos paisajes o bonitos animales, como unicornios. Las piezas de adornos también representaban cosas bonitas y que te hacían sonreír por la delicadeza. Las habitaciones (4 en total) también mostraban la misma calidez. En ellas el sol entraba a raudales y tanto las camas, los muebles y el ambiente en general te daban la sensación de poder descansar plácidamente, no como en la Mansión donde tenías la sensación de que algo siniestro podría salir a morderte de alguna puerta. En resumen, la casa era el paraíso, donde a cualquiera le gustaría vivir, no como el frío "hogar" donde Lucius se había criado.

-Es hermosa, Lucius. Siempre desee vivir en un lugar así.

-Pues tu sueño se va a cumplir cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.- admitió abrazando la cintura de su pareja por la espalda- Aquí deberemos vivir hasta que mi padre se muera. Porque siendo su único heredero es mi deber residir en la Mansión como cabeza de familia, una vez que él ya no este.

-Oh…- musitó Remus algo sorprendido de que Lucius hable de la muerte de su padre con tanta naturalidad- ¿Me estas proponiendo vivir juntos una vez que nos graduemos?

-Claro… cuando salgamos del colegio tú no te vuelves a separar de mi lado.- gruñó apretando el abrazo al castaño y dando pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Si lo pones así…- sonrió divertido- El lugar es hermoso, me va a gustar vivir aquí. También es muy bonito para criar una familia.- _No como tu tétrica Mansión_, pensó para si.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?- ronroneó.

-Algún día…- susurró perdido en las caricias que su novio le estaba propinando a su cuello, oreja y mejilla.

-¿Y no quieres poner en practica el método de concepción?

-¿Otra vez…? No estamos en primavera, Luc.

-Pero estuviste lejos de mi casi un mes, debes compensarme.- gruñó arrastrando al divertido castaño escaleras arriba.

_Ya estaba extrañando su típico chantaje emocional…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Vaya… nunca soñé en conocer Paris. Es hermosa.

Remus miraba la esplendorosa ciudad francesa con sus brillantes ojos dorados por la emoción. Estuvieron solo 5 días en la casita (Era casita comparada con la Mansión) de Venecia cuando Lucius decidió que estaba aburrido y compró un Traslador que ayer los llevó hasta Roma, pero hoy decidieron ir más lejos y llegaron a Paris. Era de noche y la Torre Eiffel estaba en su esplendor. El Gryffindor grababa todo esto en su mente mientras observaba embelesado.

-Eso es evidente. La gente de tu condición social no puede soñar con hacer algo como esto, porque solo se amargan la vida al no poder tenerlo.

Lupin gruñó alejándose de Lucius. Cierto… ya llevaban casi un año juntos, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera acostumbrado a esos comentarios ácidos que salían de su boca, sin pensar en lo que causaban. _Suerte que es mi novio_, pensó irritado. No quería ni imaginarse que clase de comentarios su rubio amor le dedicaría a gente que no fuera de su agrado.

-¿Regresamos a la casa?- masculló.

-Oh, no. Hoy vamos a un hotel porque mañana quiero visitar los museos, después si nos regresamos a Venecia.

-Pero Lucius, no traigo ropa para cambiarme.

-¿Y eso que? Yo traigo dinero.

-Bien…- gruñó ya completamente disgustado.

Pero Lucius siendo Lucius se encargó de ser perdonando completamente esa noche. Aunque nunca entendió porque su novio estuvo tan irritado. _¡Si yo no hice ni dije nada malo! ò.o_

A la mañana siguiente, luego de volver a amarse intensamente, salieron rumbo a los museos que tanto Lucius quería visitar. Y Remus encontró que esos lugares fueron los más interesantes de su estadía en Paris. Siendo él tan culto termino por explicarle ciertas cosas que el veela no entendía.

Paseaban observando por un pasillo, el rubio tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cintura a su hermoso lobo. _Esa túnica le queda hermosa… pero no quiero que vuelva a salir con ella ò.ó,_ pensó celoso. Su pareja estaba llamando mucho la atención y él se vio en la obligación de fulminar con su característica mirada fría a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar a Remus más de la cuenta. Siguieron recorriendo hasta que algo en particular llamó la atención del veela.

-Draco…

Leyó Lucius al pie de un espectacular cuadro. Se trataba de un Dragón completamente blanco, con majestuosas alas que a contraluz parecían plateadas. Como toda pintura en el Mundo Mágico ésta estaba en movimiento. El aleteo del monstruo era acompasado y de vez en cuando soltaba un fulgor de llamas por la boca. Tenía ojos increíblemente azules.

-Es una especie de Dragón, pero creo que ya están extintos.- explicó Remus ajeno al las emociones que el ejemplar causaron en su novio. Emoción que iba ser importante para cierta decisión que la pareja tomaría en el futuro.

-Tanto el nombre como el animal son preciosos…- susurró Lucius antes de seguir su andar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A la mañana del décimo octavo día que Remus compartía con su novio en Venecia una lechuza se apareció en el lugar trayéndole un carta.

_Moony: _

_Es una emergencia, te necesitamos cuanto antes en el Valle de Godric. En el sobre hay un Traslador que con la palabra "Estupido veela" te traerá cuanto antes. Por favor… ven enseguida._

_Atentamente: Prongs y Padfoot. _

Remus no se lo pensó. Con aprensión y algo de molestia dijo la palabra: _Estupido veela_ y desapareció justo cuando Lucius entraba en la cocina.

--------------------------

En la Mansión Potter.

--------------------------

-¡Sirius! ¡James! ¡Señores Potter!- gritó asustado al encontrar la casa vacía. Pero unas risas provenientes del patio de la casa lo alertaron.

Salió corriendo hasta el lugar y rápidamente su ceño se frunció. Allí estaban sus mejores amigos jugando al Quidditch, sin nada que los aqueje… aparentemente.

-¡Padfoot! ¡Prongs!

Los aludidos miraron a donde provenía el grito y sus rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ey Moony!- saludaron al unísono cuando bajaron de sus escobas.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Están bien? ¿Cuál era la emergencia?- preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

-Eh…- dijo Sirius intercambio una mirada culpable con James. No deberían haber sido tan dramáticos con la carta sabiendo que el pobre licántropo se preocuparía muchísimo.

-Lo que pasa Moony- empezó James- es que mis padres nos abandonaron el día de hoy y no hay nadie que cocine en la casa…

-Pero tu tienes elfos domésticos.- replicó ceñudo. Esto no le estaba gustando nada. _¡Que le voy a decir a Lucius!_ Ahora recién se ponía a pensar que se fue sin decirle nada a su novio VEELA y de seguro el rubio debería estar cuando mínimo furioso. _¡Maldito impulso Gryffindor!_ Solía decir su amor y él ahora estaba de acuerdo.

-Pero no es lo mismo.- se apresuró a decir Sirius- Sabes que amamos la comida que hace la madre de Prongs. Además hoy tenemos antojo de esa rica tarta de pescado que solías hacernos cuando pasabas las vacaciones con nosotros.

-Chicos… yo estaba con Lucius…- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Oh vamos, Moony.- dijo James- Solo prepáranos la tarta y puedes regresarte con tu…- dudó unos segundos- serpiente…-_Ni bajo un Imperius llamo a ese estirado novio o pareja de mi mejor amigo…, _pensó irritado.

-Si… Moony.- trato esta vez Sirius al ver el conflicto en los ojos de su amigo- No has pasado ningún día de estas vacaciones con nosotros. No te vemos desde que abandonamos Hogwarts. Solo te pedimos unos minutos de tu tiempo. Ya después puedes regresar con… _Malfoy._

_Oh… no, chantaje emocional. No puedo resistirme a eso…_

-Esta bien…- suspiró derrotado- Vamos a la cocina.

Los animagos se guiñaron un ojo cómplice y con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción siguieron al hombre-lobo dentro de la casa.

-----------------------

Dos horas después.

-----------------------

-Bueno chicos… debo irme. ¿El Traslador sirve para volver a la casa, Prongs?

-Nop, era solo de venida.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es que la casa no tiene Red Flu conectada y no me animo a Aparecerme tan lejos…- sus hombros decayeron.

-Oh vamos Moony, no te pongas así.- dijo Sirius forzando un sonrisa _¡Ese rubio ha hecho a mi amigo dependiente de él!_- Ya encontraremos la manera de mandarte devuelta.

-Puedo prestarte mi escoba…- sugirió James.

-¡¿Y viajar en escoba hasta Venecia!- se horrorizó Remus.

-Es eso o te esperas hasta mañana para que mi padre pida autorización en el Ministerio para hacer otro Traslador.

-No.- masculló-Me voy en escoba…

-Ok, pero quédate un poco más.- dijo James sonriendo malicioso al escuchar un fuerte trueno fuera de la casa- Y después te vas, ¿Si?- carita de angelito.

-Anda…- secundó Sirius con la misma expresión al adivinar los planes de su hermano.

-Bien… pero solo cinco minutos más.- aceptó sonriendo forzadamente.

Esta demás decir que ni cinco minutos después una fuerte tormenta se desató en el Valle de Godric frustrando los planes de Remus y satisfaciendo el de los animagos.

---------------

Por la noche.

---------------

Los tres amigos se sobresaltaron al sentir a alguien (o algo) _aporrear_ la puerta de entrada de la Mansión. James se levanto desconfiado a atender, varita en mano. Al abrir la puerta un Lucius Malfoy furioso y completamente mojado es con lo que se encontró… y tragó saliva. Solo le faltaba la máscara blanca- porque ya tenía una túnica negra- para parecer un Mortífago.

-_Potter._- siseó fríamente el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eh…

-¡Luc!- se escucho el alegre grito de Remus, quien corrió a abrazar y besar a su novio sin importarle lo empapado que estaba.- ¡Que suerte que viniste!- dijo sonriente.

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazo posesivamente a su pareja. Y mientras el castaño enterraba su cara en el cuello del veela, éste se dedico a darle la peor de sus miradas a los dos animagos.

_Vaya que intimida la mirada de este rubio…,_ pensaron los dos removiéndose incómodos en sus lugares y desviando la mirada. El hielo en esos orbes plateados no era agradable de retar… por muy Gryffindors que sean.

-¿Luc?- dijo sin embargo burlón Sirius Black.

Segundos después caía redondo al piso de la sala victima de un _Desmaius._

-¡Lucius Malfoy!- le reprendió su novio con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Que? Se lo merecía, por idiota. Deben agradecer tanto él como _Potter_- escupió fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro- que no los maldigo por secuestrarte.- siseó.

-¡No lo secuestramos!- se apresuró a defenderse James _¡No quiero ser maldecido por un veela loco!_- Solo le pedimos que venga para hacernos un favor.

-No me tomes por estúpido, Potter. Para eso ya están Black y tú. Vámonos, Remus.

-Eh… bueno espera.- se acercó hasta Sirius- _Enervate_.- el animago parpadeó y se levanto algo desorientado.

-Malfoy.- siseó entornando los ojos hacia su atacante.

-¿Que pasa, Black?- dijo arrastrando las palabras enarcando una ceja- ¿Quieres más?

-¡Maldita serpiente!

-¡Basta los dos!- rugió Remus. Los otros tres dieron un respingo por el tono. _Oh… faltan cuatro días para la luna llena…_- No quiero más altercados, Lucius y yo nos vamos. Fue un gusto pasar tiempo con ustedes chicos. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.-masculló para luego tomar la mano de su novio y salir del lugar.

Los animagos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras el medio-veela les sonreía con superioridad.

-Maldito Slytherin.- gruñó Sirius.

-Algo haremos, Padfoot. Esos no van a seguir juntos mucho tiempo.- consoló James, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Sirius le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero muy en el fondo ellos sabían, por la actitud de su amigo, que muy poco podrían hacer para separarlos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Estas enojado?

-No.- gruñó.

-Lucius yo no tuve la culpa de nada… ellos me engañaron. No se porque lo hicieron. Se me lo hubieran pedido bien habría asistido sin necesidad de que me preocuparan.

-Eso lo se.- masculló abrazando a su pareja para luego besarlo- Tu eres muy inocente y muy…_ Gryffindor_, por eso se que no lo hiciste apropósito. Pero olvidemos eso.- sonrió de lado- Faltan dos semanas para que se terminen las vacaciones y tu pronto estarás débil por la luna. Así que vamos a hacer lo que quieras estos días…

-Me consientes demasiado…

-Soy un veela y tú eres mi pareja.

-Entonces vamos a darnos un baño de agua caliente. Estas mojado y me mojaste a mi también. Y sabes que cuando la luna llena esta cerca me pongo más libidinoso…- sonrió pícaro.

-Tienes razón.- devolvió la sonrisa- Ese dato nunca se me olvida…

Se entregaron a un beso que de casto no tenía nada. Tropezando con los múltiples muebles llegaron a la habitación principal y mientras el agua se cargaba en la inmensa bañera (casi piscina) volvieron a besarse a medida que se desprendían lentamente de sus ropas húmedas.

Una vez desnudos, Lucius fue el primero en entrar guiando a Remus hasta que éste quedo sentado con la espalda contra su pecho. Hundió la esponja en el agua llena de burbujas y sales relajantes y luego enjabono lentamente el torso pálido de su amor, consiguiendo un ronroneo en respuesta.

-¿Que estuviste haciendo con esos idiotas?

-No los llames así. Y si quieres saber… solo hablamos y cominos una tarta que yo cocine.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es y muy bien. Mañana puedo hacer algo para que lo compruebes.

-Me encantaría.- ronroneó en su oído causando un estremecimiento en el castaño.

Remus se dio vuelta y tomo la esponja de la mano de su novio y empezó a enjabonar el delicioso torso del veela. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Lucius, comprobando sonriente como el pene de su amado se estaba endureciendo.

-¿Me quieres?- susurró.

-Si.- gruñó el veela. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por el placer que las caricias de Remus le estaban causando.

-¿Mucho?

Ante esa inocente pregunta Lucius abrió los ojos y los conecto con los de su pareja.

-Más que a mi mismo.- admitió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Remus jadeó sorprendido. Su pregunta había sido sin pensarla y de hecho él esperaba solamente un cursi "hasta el cielo" o algo parecido. Pero esa respuesta fue tan sincera… y pudo comprobar que venía desde el fondo del corazón del veela. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para reconocer que este hombre lo amaba. Si había un resquicio de duda en su mente fue disipada en ese momento. Su pasión despertó furiosamente y se abalanzo sobre los labios del rubio abrazándolo por el cuello.

Lucius le devolvió el beso con igual frenesí lamiendo el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para invadir esa apetecible boca con su lengua. El licántropo le cedió el paso sin dudar y sus leguas iniciaron una danza acompasada. Las manos de ambos acariciaban la piel del otro. Como siempre, las del rubio terminaron en el redondeado trasero del castaño donde apretó con fuerza obteniendo un gemido ronco de éxtasis.

-Tómame, Lucius. Ahora.

-Métetela tú.- dijo sonriendo malicioso. Separó sus manos del cuerpo del chico para apoyar los codos sobre el borde de la bañera.

Remus enarcó una ceja y sonrió. Desenredó un brazo del cuello de su amante, tomo el erguido pene y lo guió hasta su entraba… sin dudarlo se empaló se una sola vez hasta el fondo. Ambos gritaron de placer y el rubio enroscó rápidamente sus brazos sobre la cintura del otro, victima de una ola de placer.

-Eres perverso. ¿Lo sabías?- jadeó Lucius mirando a los ojos de su amante.

-No tanto como tú.- respondió sonriente.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien enarco una ceja como solo él sabía hacerlo. Enseguida Remus empezó a moverse siendo ayudado por su amor, quien lo agarraba firmemente de las caderas para indicarle el ritmo que su miembro necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. El castaño dejo que el miembro entrara y saliera de su cuerpo aumentando la rapidez de sus movimientos. Lucius por su parte ayudaba levantando las caderas para que las embestidas sean mucho más profundas. Se besaban, mordían y acariciaban sin perder contacto visual. Era puro amor lo que los ojos dorados y los ojos plateados reflejaban.

Continuaron con ese ritmo hasta que sus embestidas se hicieron erráticas. El veela fue el primero en venirse dentro de su amante mientras que Remus necesito de tres certeras embestidas más que tocaron su próstata para llegar al maravilloso orgasmo que solo con su pareja podría llegar a experimentar. Una vez satisfechos Remus se acurruco en el pecho de su amante mientras el rubio lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno durante algunos minutos, luego Malfoy levanto las caderas de su amante para salir de dentro del él obteniendo un quejido de protesta que lo hizo sonreír. Volvió a tomar la esponja olvidada y comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de Remus.

-¿Estas despierto…?- quiso saber Lucius al no oír otro ruido proveniente de su amor excepto su respiración.

-Si… solo estaba pensando.

-¿En que?

El castaño levanto su mirada y Lucius pudo notar un brillo especial en aquellos ojos.

-En que yo también te amo más que a mi vida.- musitó ruborizado pero decidido.

Malfoy sonrió de lado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso de amor puro notando que su excitación iba en aumento. Esa noche se amaron muchas veces más. Después de todo… afuera también llovía al igual que en Inglaterra y no tenían nada mejor que hacer… (¬¬)

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Jejeje… otro intento frustrado de separar a la pareja. Obviamente no funciono! ¬¬ Que se creen?

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capi ya inicia el 7mo curso! Prepárense para algo especial ;D

Nos vemos el domingo… Si merlín quiere ¬¬´


	13. 7mo año: Premio anual y festejos

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 13: 7mo Año: Premio anual y Festejos especiales.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡Peter!- gritó feliz Remus al encontrar a sus amigos frente al Expreso de Hogwarts en la Estación King's Cross.

-¡Ey Moony!- saludó Sirius y caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo, se detuvo unos momentos al ver la mirada helada que le echaba Lucius. Sin embargo, no se inmutó y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al castaño, retando al veela a que dijera algo.

James y un tímido Peter hicieron lo mismo_. Algún día…_ pensaba furioso Malfoy. _Algún día no voy a poder controlarme y van a ver que tanto se de maldiciones Imperdonables…_

-¿Cómo están chicos?

-Muy bien… pero te extrañamos un montón.- dijo James haciendo un puchero.

-Chicos… si nos vimos. Estuve todo un día con ustedes.

-No es lo mismo, nada es igual si no estas más tiempo con nosotros. Pareces que nos has olvidado… te necesitamos mucho.- dramatizó Sirius.

-Si, claro.- bufó Lucius harto de tanto teatro- Seguro que cuando más lo extrañaron fue al momento de hacer las tareas…

-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?- gruñó James.

Su replica se perdió por que justo sonó el silbato del tren avisando que estaban prontos a partir y tuvieron que apresurarse a entrar.

-Me voy al compartimiento con mis amigos.- Lucius frunció el ceño- Nos vemos cuando los Prefectos se reúnan para las rondas.

-Está bien.- masculló de mala gana.

Remus le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y le dio un beso tan arrebatador que pusieron envidiosos a los que lo miraron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Una vez dentro los Merodeadores se ubicaron en su lugar de siempre. Charlaron acerca de todo lo que hicieron durante el verano para ponerse al día. Los animagos no perdieron el tiempo de reprochar al licano lo mucho que lo extrañaron y como él, al parecer, ni pensó en ellos… hasta que llegaron a un tema que le hizo olvidar cualquier reproche.

-¿Osea que te la pasaste apareándote como conejo con la serpiente?- dijo con desdén James.

-No seas vulgar, Prongs. No solo hicimos eso, también me llevo a conocer muchos países que en mi vida soñé con visitar.

-Quieres decir que no solo se revolcaron en la casa de Venecia, sino por todo el mundo.-siseó Sirius.

-¿Ustedes solo piensan en eso, verdad?- su ceño se frunció- Entonces si quieren saber, si… durante** todos** estos días que pasamos juntos lo hacíamos _por lo_ _menos_ tres veces al día.

Sus amigos palidecieron.

-Pero Moony…- musitó Peter- ¿De donde sacas tanto… _ímpetu_?

-Es cosa de veelas y licántropos, ustedes no lo entenderían…- espetó.

Silencio.

-Bien… me voy al compartimiento de Prefectos, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Y dicho eso salio del compartimiento dejando a unos anonadados animagos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El y Lily fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar junto a los demás Gryffindors. Minutos mas tarde los Ravenclaw aparecieron. (La rubia amiga del castaño miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que Malfoy no estaba allí y entonces se acerco a saludar al Gryffindor, haciendo bufar a la pelirroja…aunque la entendía…) Seguidamente llegaron los Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Con una particularidad: Rodolphus Lestrange venía con ellos. Un fornido moreno de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, corto y prolijamente peinado. Ojos celestes como el cielo mismo y mucho más alto que Lucius, de hecho era el chico más alto de toda la Casa de las Serpientes. Se decía que era el hombre más atractivo de esa Casa después, claro esta, que el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Lily y Remus fruncieron el ceño al verlo mientras Malfoy fulminaba con la mirada al chico de la casa del tejón que estaba sentado al lado de su pareja, el pobre palideció del terror y le cedió su lugar.

-¿Que hace Lestrange aquí, Lucius?- susurró Remus a su novio mientras este lo abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura.

-Ya te enteraras…

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando paso a Minerva McGonagall. Su ceño se frunció al ver a la pareja. ¿Por qué su alumno favorito tuvo que ser elegido por aquel veela? Solo esperaba que el pobre muchacho no tuviera un futuro negro, teniendo en cuenta la fama de los Malfoy.

-Bien… sus asignaciones serán las mismas de todos los años. Los de 7mo deberán encargarse de enseñar a los nuevos Prefectos sus cargos a seguir y supervisarlos de vez en cuando.- todos asintieron para luego fijar su vista en Lestrange- Se preguntaran el porque de la presencia del Señor Lestrange…- asentimientos- se debe que como el Señor Malfoy a sido nombrado Premio Anual de su casa ha decidido dejar su cargo de Prefecto porque no podrá con tantas responsabilidades. Es por eso que se nombro a Lestrange como prefecto de 7mo de Slytherin junto al Señor Snape.-se escucho un "oh" de los presentes- Bien… no los molesto más. Pueden iniciar la ronda.

Todos los alumnos se retiraron dejando atrás a nuestra pareja protagonista.

-¿Eres Premio Anual…?- murmuró Remus sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Si.- sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?- lo abrazó sonriente- ¡Felicitaciones!

-Se me pasó.- se encogió de hombros delicadamente- Durante el verano tuve cosas más importantes en que pensar.- dijo sonriendo lascivo mientras apretaba el abrazo y besaba con pasión a su pareja.

El castaño completamente ruborizado correspondió al beso. El sabía que Lucius era muy inteligente, aunque nunca lo veía estudiar cuando estaban juntos. (Porque estudiar era lo que menos hacían en esos momentos…¬¬) Aun así la noticia lo sorprendió gratamente. Estaba muy contento por eso y también por que por parte de su casa Lily Evans fue la elegida como Premio Anual de Gryffindor. No estaba celoso ni nada porque sabía que ello traería muchas más responsabilidades y él, con sus transformaciones mensuales, ser niñera de sus dos amigos, su cargo de Prefecto y más encima una posesiva pareja veela eran demasiado para su persona, eso sin contar que este año era el final y tendrían exámenes dificilísimos. _Espero poder con todo U.U_

-Deberíamos ir a la ronda, Luc.- murmuró el castaño rompiendo el contacto con su pareja.

-O podríamos quedarnos aquí y hacer el amor hasta que lleguemos al colegio…- propuso el otro besando el cuello de su novio.

_Definitivamente ESPERO poder con todo…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te esperamos en el compartimiento. Evans nos dijo que estabas haciendo ronda… pero no volviste a aparecer ni tan siquiera a buscar tu baúl.- pregunto ceñudo James.

-Yo…- murmuró ruborizado mientras retorcía su túnica.

-Ni te molestes… se huele.- olfateó molesto Sirius.

Remus se ruborizó hasta las orejas. _¿En serio se olía? ¡Que vergüenza! Todo por culpa de Lucius…_

-¿Se huele?- olfateó Peter confundido (N/A: es que el era virgen y no conocía ciertos olores XD)- ¿Que cosa?

-¿No es obvio?- se burló Longbottom- El rubio estuvo haciendo de las suyas con nuestro inocente amigo. ¿Aunque de inocente ya no debe tener nada, no?- le guiñó un ojo juguetón.

Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas mientras Alice reprendía a su novio al igual que Lily. Los animagos sonrieron pero por dentro rabiaban ante lo dicho. Por que sabían que era verdad… El pobre Remus deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Esos Gryffindors…- siseó Ethan Nott de 5to año Slytherin- ¿No pueden estar callados ni siquiera en la cena? Se nota sus malos modales.

Snape bufó.

-Tu lo que tienes es envidia.- dijo- Porque nosotros somos tan aburridos que no tenemos nada de que hablar durante la cena.

-¿Los defiendes?- pregunto Rodolphus enarcando una ceja.

-No… solo estoy dando un punto. Además, estoy salvando la vida de este idiota. ¿No ves como Lucius lo esta mirando?

El nombrado se encontraba fulminado con la mirada al chico que palideció considerablemente. Lestrange y los compañeros de 7mo del rubio sonrieron. Era hilarante ver a un Malfoy con esa actitud tan sobreprotectora hacia su pareja.

-Te recuerdo que mi novio es Gryffindor.- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras- Así que no generalices. ¿Entendido?

-Si, yo-yo entiendo, Malfoy.- tartamudeó el chico.

-Bien.- gruñó el veela continuando con su cena, pero manteniendo de vez en cuando su vista en, por que lo veía, avergonzada pareja.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Y las clases iniciaron normalmente al día siguiente.

Normal… con los animagos haciendo su primer intento de separar a la pareja… que fracaso rotundamente. Obteniendo incluso la primera detención del año a favor de James y Sirius con sus respectivos 10 puntos menos por cada uno y sonrisas burlonas de las serpientes.

Normal… con Snape tartamudeando y ruborizado cuando Narcissa Black (un año menor que él) se le acercó a pedirle si podría ser su tutor en pociones por lo que restaba del año.

-"Yo no soy muy buena en esa materia…"- había dicho ella con carita apenada y Severus no tuvo corazón para negarse. Aunque aquello debiera costarle todo su autocontrol cuando estuvieran estudiando juntos.

Normal… con Lucius gruñendo y amenazando a cualquier osado que se acercara a su pareja más de lo normal.

Normal… con Voldy presionando a los Black, Malfoy, Lestrange entre otros para asegurarse de que sus hijos le fueran fieles servidores una vez terminado el colegio. Y claro esta… torturando y matando a algún que otro sangre sucia y/o mestizo. Y sobre todo chillando emocionado ya que su querida Nagini fue madre de 30 asquerosas serpientes iguales a ella. Fueron el orgullo del abuelo Tom.

Normal… con Dumbledore consumiendo caramelos de limón mientras pensaba en el nombre que le pondría a la organización que había creado para hacerle contra a Tom. Y viendo como su querido Fawkes se regeneraba luego de ser un puñado de cenizas le vino la inspiración. En ese momento sus ojos brillaron de esa escalofriante manera…

Y así llegamos a finales de septiembre donde tan solo faltaban dos días para que nuestra pareja Slytherin/Gryffindor cumpliera un año de novios… como pasa el tiempo ù.ú

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Que haces, Remy?- tono cariñoso.

-Pensando…

-¿Y en que, si se puede saber?

-Lucius y yo vamos a cumplir un año de novios, Lys. Y no se que voy a regalarle. Porque…- suspiró abatido.- El lo tiene todo. ¿Que puedo regalarle yo a un chico que con solo tronar los dedos obtiene todo lo que quiere?

Lily hizo una mueca, el asunto era en verdad difícil. Porque su amigo tenía toda la razón… y conociendo a Malfoy él se esperaría un regalo de acuerdo a él y a la fecha festejada. Sin duda su amigo la tenia difícil para encontrar algo adecuado. Aunque…

-Remus…- el chico la miro desganado- ¿No dices que lo que Malfoy más aprecia de ti es sus…- carraspeó incomoda- sesiones de sexo?

Lupin enarco una ceja.

-Lily… Lucius y yo tenemos sexo todos los días. Estoy tratando de darle un regalo original.

-Si… pero tu sueles decirme que él es algo… _masoquista_.- rubor por parte de ambos- Podrías darle una sesión de sexo _diferente_ y como a él le gusta.

-¿Cómo que…?- preguntó interesado.

Lily trago saliva y trato de hacer algo con el rubor. _Lo que una hace por los amigos,_ pensó.

-No se… tal vez deberías buscar algún lugar donde pudieras ambientar algo romántico, pero que incluya cadenas y látigos. Ya sabes…- _Espero que nadie nos este escuchando…_

-La Sala de los Menesteres…- murmuró Remus.

-¿Que dices…?

-Nada amiga.- sonrió radiante- Me diste una excelente idea. ¡Gracias!- le dio un beso en la boca y abandono el lugar animado.

La pelirroja se quedo viendo el lugar por donde desapareció su amigo asombrada y completamente ruborizada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

----------------------

Dos días después.

----------------------

-¿Adonde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás… quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Minutos después Lucius Malfoy- con los ojos vendados- era llevado a lo que le pareció ser un cuarto. Cuando se descubrió la vista pudo apreciar una habitación con una gran cama con sabanas de seda negra, unas gruesas cadenas colgaban tanto de la cabecera como de los pies de la misma. Alrededor se apreciaban distintos objetos de tortura junto a lo que parecía ser un traje de cuero totalmente rojo y absolutamente sexy. Su ceja derecha se enarco.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Aquí voy a darte tu regalo de aniversario.- sonrisa lobuna- _Desmaius._

Cuando Lucius despertó se encontraba encadenado a la cama y desnudo. Para nada asustado volteó a ver los alrededores donde fijo su vista en su amor. Su virilidad despertó exaltada cuando pudo ver a su amor vestido con aquel traje de cuero rojo, látigo en mano y con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno… pero si muy excitante.

-Ya despertaste...

-Si… ¿Que me vas a hacer con eso?- gimió.

-¿Tu que crees?

PAF primer latigazo al torso desnudo del veela quien chilló de dolor, pero enseguida una sonrisa satisfecha surco sus rostro. Remus frunció el ceño. Si que era extraño su amor… PAF… no estaba totalmente seguro de llevar a cabo su plan…PAF… era buena idea, pero él no estaba completamente de acuerdo… PAF… que eso de lastimar a su pareja resultara del todo bueno… PAF… pero ahora podía comprobar que su rubio lo estaba disfrutando con una insana satisfacción. PAF.

Con un movimiento de varita las cadenas desaparecieron y Remus se apresuro a voltear el cuerpo de Lucius. Su rostro de contrajo al ver las marcas y la sangre sobre el pecho del veela, pero ya tenia todo pensado, le daría una poción cuando terminaran y en la mañana no habría rastro de ello. Las cadenas volvieron a sujetar el cuerpo pálido y la espalda y el trasero de Lucius recibieron los latigazos esta vez. PAF Remus sonreía divertido al escuchar los gritos y gemidos del hombre que pedía más y más. De hecho, esto lo estaba excitando cada vez _más y más_.

Una vez terminado dejo de lado el látigo y volvió a dejar boca arriba a Lucius. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y empezó a lamer todas las gotitas de sangre que despedía el veela. El lobo dentro de él no podía estar más satisfecho y cachondo. Una vez terminado él mismo empezó a morder y chupar todo el torso lastimado para luego ocuparse de la dura virilidad. No tuvo piedad, mordió y chupo alargando lo más posible el orgasmo.

-Maldición… hazme terminan de una vez.- gruñó Lucius retorciéndose bajo las caricias de Remus

-No… esto es una tortura. Recuérdalo…- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes para luego morder sin piedad los testículos del rubio quien grito de verdadero dolor.

Cuando por fin pudo probar el fruto de la masturbación se acercó al rostro de Lucius quien busco sus labios pero se le fue negado. Lamió y beso las mejillas los ojos mientras se restregaba sobre el pene contrario que fue despertando poco a poco.

-Quiero besarte…

-Nop, los besos están prohibidos por este día.

El veela gruñó. Remus sonrió mientras se desprendía los pantalones con algo de dificultad. _Maldito cuero…_ Una vez fuera la ropa se paro frente a Lucius y cuando obtuvo toda la atención de este empezó a masajearse su dura hombría. Los ojos del otro se abrieron de par en par. _¡Esa es la peor tortura de todas!_ Se retorció buscando poder tocar algo de piel del castaño pero este no se lo permitió mientras seguía gimiendo por el placer de autocomplacerse. Teniendo algo de piedad por el sudoroso chico encadenado se arrodillo junto al rostro del Slytherin y permitió que este besara y chupara su pene. Remus jadeaba sin control mientras embestía esa ansiosa boca, Lucius soltaba gemidos ahogados victimas del placer que estaba experimentando. Siguieron así hasta que inevitablemente el orgasmo llego al licántropo. Exhausto se recostó sobre el cuerpo pálido y ensangrentado del medio-veela.

-Ahora viene lo mejor.- susurró deseando lubricante que se materializó enseguida al alcance de su mano.

Y sin más preparación que untar lubricante sobre su hombría Remus embistió a Lucius de una sola vez. Gritos de puro placer mezclados con dolor se escucharon durante las siguientes TRES horas dentro del lugar, hasta que ambos acabaron exhaustos y sin ganas de mover apenas un dedo.

-Este es el mejor regalo de aniversario que pudiste darme…- murmuró Lucius con los ojos cerrados.

Remus sonrió y trepó hasta poder dar un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.

-Pensé que no estaban permitidos los besos.

-Te dije que por el día de hoy. Ya es pasada la medianoche. Así que técnicamente ya es otro día y puedo besarte.

Lucius sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo de verdad. Tiempo después Remus se levanto y busco algo en su túnica, cuando lo encontró acerco un pequeño frasco a la boca de su novio.

-Bébelo…

-¿Que es?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Para las heridas.- su rostro se contrajo al ver la sangre seca y las marcas de los latigazos- Hará que desaparezcan.

-No quiero…- sonrió.

El castaño enarco una ceja.

-Mañana tenemos clases. No vas a poder moverte correctamente por el dolor. Ni sentarte.- agregó burlón.

Haciendo una mueca el rubio asintió y pronto sintió los efectos de la poción sobre su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido. No solo para festejar algo…- dijo Lucius atrayendo a Remus hacia sus brazos.

-Estás loco…- murmuró el licano acurrucándose en el pecho sano pero con sangre seca visible.

-Tú me vuelves loco.- declaró besando con ternura los cabellos sudados de su amor.

Pronto se quedaron dormidos y satisfechos después del regalo más inolvidable que ambos recibieran en su vida.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Jejeje… que regalo bastante especial, no? Quien diría que el lobito podría llegar a ser tan… sádico? Jujuju 3 Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos el jueves… Si merlín quiere ¬¬´


	14. Trampas y aceptación

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 14: Trampas y aceptación**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bbbppprrr…

Lucius se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Snape bufo mientras sonreía sarcásticamente. Lily Evans frunció el ceño mirando al castaño junto a ella con desaprobación. Remus no se inmutaba solo sonreía malicioso.

-Bbbppprrr…

El veela se estremeció nuevamente ante ese sexy ronroneo. _¡Contrólate! No debes sucumbir…_

Los cuatro estaban en la Biblioteca haciendo un trabajo que le había tocado en parejas. Hace dos horas, luego de una sesión de amor, Remus le había dicho a su novio que estaba tan descontrolado como en la primavera y que debería cambiar eso porque este año estaban muy ocupados con sus deberes. Ofendido, Lucius replico que eso era una mentira y que él podía controlarse. Por eso ahora estaba siendo sometido a una **muy** dura prueba de autocontrol de la que estaba seguro no iba a pasar si su pareja continuaba ronroneando de esa manera.

-Bbbppprrr…

Nuevo estremecimiento. Sus poderes veelas empezaron a salirse de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres parar Remus? Este no es lugar para sus juegos sexuales.- espetó la pelirroja.

-Pero…- el castaño hizo un puchero.

-Si, para ya. Hazle caso a la sangre sucia.- se apresuro a decir Lucius sin darse cuenta de un pequeño desliz.

-¿Que has dicho?

Lucius palideció por unos instantes, pero compuso su cara inexpresiva enseguida.

-Lo que escuchaste. Detente ya…

-Pues me voy a _detener_ toda la semana si no te disculpas con Lily por llamarla de esa manera.- siseó.

Malfoy lo miro alarmado. La leona levantó la perilla y miró con superioridad al Slytherin. Severus sonrió burlón mientras negaba con la cabeza. _Se lo merece por ser un dominado…_

-Bien…- masculló- Disculpame, Evans.

-Estas perdonado, Malfoy.

El rubio rechino sus dientes y fulmino a su pareja con la mirada.

-Bbbppprrr…

-¡Basta!

-Perdón… ya no sigo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bien… el plan R ha fracasado. Si seguimos así vamos a tener que empezar a numerarlos.- masculló James.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo dos aliados en Slytherin que me van a avisar de cualquier desliz del rubio. Eso nos facilitará las cosas.

-Yo sigo pensando que esto es una tontería.- dijo Peter- Ellos están enamorados… ¿Para que quieren separarlos?

Los dos animagos lo miraron escandalizados.

-Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso… Ellos NO pueden estar juntos porque, aparte de que esta rompiendo una de nuestras leyes de Merodeadores, ese Malfoy nos esta cambiando a nuestro amigo.- dijo Sirius.

-Si…- secundó James.- Ayer me dijo que no me prestaría la tarea. Que usara un poco mi minúsculo cerebro. Esas son influencias y palabras de Malfoy.

-¡Eso! No podemos permitir que siga con ese Slytherin. Rompe todas nuestras reglas.

-Si mal no recuerdo tú hasta hace poco babeabas por Lestrange.- picó Peter.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- se exaltó Sirius ruborizado.- Yo no sería capaz de mantener una relación formal con uno de ellos.

-Ok.- suspiró Peter.- Pero sigo pensando que todo lo que hagamos será en vano.

-Nuestros planes siempre dan resultado. Así que no hay nada que temer.- dijo James con porte chulesco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola Lucius… ¿Podemos hablar?

Bellatrix Black lo detuvo en medio de un pasillo frente a la Biblioteca sonriendo de manera extraña. Malfoy le hizo una seña a Severus para que lo esperara y fijo su vista en la mujer. Ella lo tomo de un brazo y lo alejo un poco del pelinegro.

-¿Que quieres?- siseó.

-Bueno pues yo…

---------------

Cerca de ahí.

---------------

-Pst…

Sirius se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. Los demás: Peter, James, Remus y Lily (que ahora se juntaba más seguido con ellos, para satisfacción de James) pararon mirando desconcertados al ojiazul.

-¿Que pasa Paddy?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Escucharon algo?

Los demás negaron mientras dudaban de la buena salud mental de Black.

-Pst…

Esta vez todos lo oyeron y Sirius es quien se acercó a una armadura de ese pasillo para descubrir a su pequeño hermano Regulus (5to Curso) y a su prima Narcissa agazapados junto a ella.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí?

-Venimos a buscarte para hacerte un reporte.- susurró Regulus con los ojos brillando por la excitación. Eso de hacer de detectives le gustaba.

-¿Reporte? -se extrañó Remus.

Sirius se removió incomodo en su lugar e hizo señas a sus familiares para que se quedaran callados.

-¡Pero es importante, primo!- saltó Narcissa- Bella esta tramando algo con Lucius.

-¿Con mi Lucius?

-Si.- dijo Regulus afirmando con la cabeza frenéticamente.- Estaba muy extraña hoy y dijo que: "De esta no pasas rubito"- dijo imitando la voz chillona de su prima- Creo que planea revolcarse con tu novio. Y como Lucius y ella tuvieron algo en el pasado… no creo que le cueste demasiado.- sonrió malicioso.

James y Sirius sonrieron ante las palabras del pequeño. Lily palidecía mientras los ojos de Remus se entrecerraban peligrosamente.

-¿Dónde están?- gruñó.

Narcissa y Regulus dieron un respingo ante el tono y con manos temblorosas señalaron un pasillo muy cerca de donde estaban en esos momentos.

Remus partió a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar seguido por sus amigos. Las serpientes Black decidieron no presenciar los hechos. _Por si acaso…_

Cuando los Gryffindors llegaron Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Black estaban en medio de un apasionado beso siendo observados por Severus Snape quien enarcaba una ceja desconcertado.

-¡Ves, te lo dije!- chilló Sirius emocionado.

-¡Si! ¡Esa estupida serpiente no te quiere!- gritó James sonriente.

Estaban por seguir con sus maldades cuando un horrible chillido los interrumpió. Bellatrix se separaba de Lucius con el labio sangrante mirando al rubio entre asustada y descolocada. Por su parte Lucius le mandaba una mirada que si fuera posible la hubiese matado.

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces estupido!- chilló la Slytherin.

-Le pregunta aquí _zorra _es… ¿Que pretendes tu al besarme sin mi consentimiento?

-Eso quisiera saber yo también.- llegó a oídos de las serpientes la peligrosa voz calmada de Remus Lupin. Peligrosa, porque sus ojos brillosos y su cuerpo tenso demostraban que estaba al borde de cometer asesinato.

-Le estaba demostrando a mi querido compañero de Casa...- dijo la muy osada zorra acariciando el brazo de Lucius. Una acción bastante imprudente teniendo en cuenta que la luna llena era pasado mañana y que el veela estaba por demás enfadado-… que yo soy mejor que una escoria como tu. Un maldito Gryffindor pobretón, mestizo y amigo de sangres sucias.- escupió mirándolo con desdén.

Se pudo escuchar como Lily y Severus contenían la respiración mientras los poderes veela de Lucius se disparaban. Bella chillo cuando una mano como garra tomo su muñeca separándola del brazo del rubio. Su rostro palideció cuando vio la expresión furiosa en ese hermoso rostro y el brillo asesino en los ojos plateados.

-¿Te atreviste a insultar a mi pareja?- siseó- ¿Tu, que no eres mejor que el maldito calamar que vive en el lago que rodea el colegio?

-¿Cómo te atreves?- chilló- ¡Este asqueroso de aquí no es mejor que yo! ¡Gente como él solo merece ser torturado y asesinado por tener sangre muggle!- espetó arriesgando aún más su vida.

Sacó su varita dispuesta a lanzar algún maleficio al castaño pero se vio arrojada contra la pared por una fuerza extraña. Sus ojos se abrieron del terror al ver como la hermosura de Lucius se acrecentaba y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar al igual que los ojos plateados. Sentía como le costaba respirar cada vez más y se estaba desesperando.

-¡Lupin has algo o va a matarla!- gritó Severus. No por ayudar a la zorra esa sino por su amigo. El no merecía Azkaban solo porque la estupida caprichosa de Black no aceptaba su relación con el Gryffindor.

Los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del castaño así que, mordiéndose el labio inferior, poso una de sus manos por el hombro del medio-veela y la otra en la cintura y lo dio vuelta.

-Luc, basta.- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero te insulto e intento atacarte…- siseó sin apartar la vista de una cada vez más azul Bellatrix.

-Lo se.- lo obligo a mirarlo- Y ella ya tendrá su castigo por eso. Tú no mereces perjudicarte por sus locuras. Déjala. Te lo pido por favor.

Solo eso basto para que Lucius dominara sus instintos y la Slytherin callo sentada sobre el piso llevándose una mano al pecho buscando obtener todo el aire que le fuera posible. Malfoy se le acercó y ella levanto la mirada todavía marcada por el terror.

-Que esta sea la última vez que haces algo como esto zorra.- siseó- Remus es mi pareja, a quien amo y con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida. Que te quede bien claro: si vuelves a intentar algo así… no vivirás para contarlo.

La pelinegra asintió frenéticamente mirando, si era posible, aún más aterrorizada al veela.

-Vete de aquí, Bellatrix.- dijo Remus fulminándola con la mirada.

La chica gimió lastimeramente y como pudo se incorporó y salio corriendo rumbo a su Sala Común. Empujó a los Gryffindors en su huida que poco a poco estaban saliendo del embotamiento de sentidos que significaba estar sometidos a los encantos del veela.

El castaño suspiro recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. El otro, todavía furioso, respiro varias veces para calmarse y con una mano en el mentón de Remus lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo nunca te engañaría. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Lupin sonrió y su pareja lo atrajo hasta sí bruscamente para besarlo de manera apasionada. Asco es lo único que había sentido cuando la chica Black lo beso sin previo aviso. Pero decidió seguir con el beso hasta que ella se confiara para luego darle una lección. Por un momento se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que Remus fue testigo de ese beso. Sin embargo, vio que el enojo que demostraba el licántropo por la escena no era hacia él sino hacia ella. Se tranquilizó al notar que su pareja sabía muy bien que siendo él un veela nunca podría desear ni siquiera compartir un beso con alguien que no fuera Remus Lupin. Un fuerte carraspeo los trajo a la realidad y despegaron sus labios.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que nunca lo engañaras? ¿Y que lo de hace un rato con mi prima no fue real?

Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada pero, para su sorpresa, Lily Evans salió a su rescate.

-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?- bufó exasperada.- Malfoy es un veela. Ellos no sienten deseo por nadie más que por sus parejas.

-Eso es cierto chicos. Yo no podría desconfiar de Luc. El ya me ha demostrado cuanto me ama así como yo lo amo a él. ¿Entienden?

Los animagos gruñeron pero asintieron con la cabeza en dirección a su amigo. Ahora lo entendían… por más planes que diseñaran nada podían hacer para que ellos terminaran su relación. No habiendo tanto amor de por medio. Eso sin contar con los instintos tantos del hombre-lobo como los del veela que los unía aún más si es posible.

-Además, todos sabemos lo zorra que es tu prima, Black.- dijo con desdén Severus.

La mayoría ya había olvidado su presencia en el lugar así que lo miraron extrañados. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros en actitud indiferente. No le ofendía para nada que digan eso de su prima, ni aunque se tratara de Snivellus. _Si es cierto... para que molestarme._

-Por cierto, Severus…- dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cómo es que los encantos veela no te afectan? Esta es la segunda vez que me avisas de que detenga a Lucius cuando sus poderes están al máximo.

Severus hizo una mueca sarcástica, pero fue Lucius quien contesto.

-Primero que nada, ese no fue el máximo de mi poder.- Remus enarco una ceja- Y segundo, Severus tiene el don de la Oclumacia innato y también se ayuda con una poción. Así que cuando pierdo el control de mis poderes el cierra su mente y más la poción es casi inmune dependiendo del grado de poder que libere.

-¿Y porque lo haces?- se interesó Peter.

Los Slytherin lo miraron con desdén mientras los Gryffindor ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Porque en Slytherin no dormimos en manda como ustedes.- espetó- Yo comparto habitación con Lucius. Estoy más expuesto a los poderes y no quiero estar como idiota diciendo necedades cada vez que él pierde el control o experimenta con los poderes veela.

-Oh…

-Hay otra cosa que quiero saber…- dijo de repente Remus con el ceño más fruncido.- ¿Es verdad eso de que tuviste una relación con Bellatrix?

Lucius lo miró escandalizado.

-¡¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez!- exclamó- ¡Esa es una de las últimas personas a la que yo me acercaría por motivos románticos! ¡Ni bajo un filtro de amor!

-Osea que era mentira…- dijo mirando enojado hacia Sirius.

-¡No me mires así! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!

-Pero son rumores que se corrieron…- dijo Lily escrutando con la mirada a Lucius.

-Se que de mi se corren muchos rumores en este colegio.- dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras- Pero ni la mitad de ellos son verdad. Y, obviamente, que yo haya tenido _algo_ con esa zorra es absolutamente mentira.

-Fue ella quien largo el rumor. Narcissa me lo dijo. Que lo hacía para dejar en claro que tú eras de ella.- confesó Severus haciendo una de sus muecas sarcásticas.

-Será zorra…-gruñó enfadado Remus.- Lo que esta buscando es que una noche de luna llena la busque para darle un mordisquito…- sonrió malicioso.

Lucius imitó su sonrisa y los demás presentes palidecieron. Una idea cruzando la mente de todos: que eran el uno para el otro.

_Vaya par…_

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Bueno al fin los animagos aceptaron que no pueden separar a nuestra parejita. Ya era hora ¬¬ ¿alguien no odio a Bella en este capitulo? Yo si… por eso le tengo reservado un final poco agradable… Jujuju 3

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	15. Recuento de hechos importantes

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 15: Recuento de hechos importantes.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Porque Lily al fin acepto tener una cita con James. Si todo sale bien seguro para antes de Hallowen ya son novios.

-¿Ese es el motivo de tu felicidad?- dijo con desdén- Si yo supiera que una amiga mía esta a punto de ser novia de Potter lo que haría es preocuparme.

-Pero tu odias a James.- dijo irritado- Te recuerdo que él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Y yo veo bien que se empareje con Lily.

-Esta bien… A ver si así la pelirroja deja tranquilo a Rodolphus.

-¿Que dices?

-Ella anduvo tras Lestrange desde finales del año pasado…

-Oh…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus frunció el ceño al ver a sus amigos acercarse en una actitud decidida y muy sospechosa. James y Sirius se sentaron uno a cada lado del castaño.

-Hola Moony.

-Hola chicos…- saludo receloso.

-Bien… estamos aquí porque nos debes algo.- empezó Sirius.

-¿Yo…?

-Si… como nosotros aceptamos su _noviazgo_ con _Malfoy_ ahora tú nos debes algo.

-¿Y que es, si se puede saber?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Queremos la contraseña de Slytherin.- dijeron al unísono con sendas sonrisas maliciosas.

-¡No! Sabía que algo así me pedirían alguna vez.- negó con la cabeza- Y Lucius ya me advirtió que si se las daba habría consecuencias.

-¡No es para nada malo! ¿Y como te dejas amenazar por tu novio?- saltó James.

-No me dejo amenazar.- siseó- Es solo que… él tiene razón. No me puedes decir que no quieren la contraseña para algo bueno.

-Bien… puede que no sea para algo _muy_ bueno, pero necesitamos ajustar cuentas con Snivellus.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si… y esta vez es importante. Regulus me acaba de revelar algo desconcertante.- Sirius hizo una mueca.

-¿Que pasa?

-Snape va tras Narcissa.- susurró James al oído de Remus.

-Vaya…

-¿Entonces… nos la darás?- cara de niño bueno, tono inocente.

-No.- tajante.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-No… me niego.- siseó- Ya es mucho que haya venido en **mis** vacaciones de Navidad a visitar a unos _Gryffindors_ como para que ahora quieran llevarme a quien sabe donde.

-No seas amargado Malfoy te vas a divertir.- trató Lily.

-Si… yo ya fui una vez a ver una película y estuvo genial.- dijo Peter.

Lucius los miró receloso.

-¿Que es eso de película? Yo no conozco nada en el Mundo Mágico que se llame así.

-Es que en el Mundo Mágico no hay nada de eso.- dijo Remus mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par.

-¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Yo al Mungo Muggle no voy! ¡Nunca fui y esta no va a ser la primera vez!

-Por favor…- dijo Remus con aquella carita que volvía loco al veela.

----------------------

Horas después….

----------------------

-Vas a tener que esmerarte demasiado para compensarme esto.- masculló Lucius con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si mi amor.- dijo Remus besando a su novio- _Todo_ lo que tú quieras…

Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron maliciosos.

-¡Puaj!- dijo Sirius con una mueca de asco- No hablen de _esas cosas_ frente a nosotros. Ya tenemos mucho con aceptar la relación como para que además nos creen ciertas imágenes mentales.- terminó. James lo apoyó afirmando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Remus se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza mientras Lucius miraba con desdén al ojiazul.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer en ese _cine_?- preguntó el rubio arrugando su aristocrática nariz.

-Vamos a ver una proyección de imágenes en una pantalla gigante.- dijo Lily- Ya tengo las entradas, vamos a ver King Kong.- (N/A: la versión vieja ¬¬)

-¿King Kong? ¿Y eso que es?- quiso saber Peter.

-Es sobre un gorila gigante que se enamora de una humana.- resumió la pelirroja.

-¿Un gorila gigante?- dijo Lucius arrugando el ceño- ¿Y para que quiero yo ver a un gorila gigante? Para eso tengo a Crabbe y Goyle.

Los Gryffindors lo miraron sorprendidos unos segundos para después empezar a reír como locos. Y Lucius los miró como si, justamente, estuvieran locos.

-¡No lo puedo creer Malfoy!- dijo James todavía riendo- ¡Acabas de hacer un chiste!

Los ojos plateados se entrecerraron y una sonrisa buscaba escaparse de sus labios.

-Bien, entremos ya.- dijo Lily cuando se hubo recuperado.

Todos siguieron sus palabras. Antes de entrar a la sala Remus detuvo a su novio y lo beso.

-Te amo…- susurró.

-Y yo a ti.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Remus.- gimió James- Por favor, ayúdame con este capitulo. No lo entiendo y es seguro que sale en los EXTASIS de pociones.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lily?- preguntó sin mirarlo, su vista estaba fija en un libro de Aritmancia.

-Ya lo intente, pero dice que soy un caso perdido. Ella no me tiene paciencia.- casi sollozó.

-Está bien…- suspiró.

---------------------

Esa misma noche.

---------------------

-Te extrañé.- fue lo primero que dijo Lucius después de besar a su novio como si no hubiera mañana.

-Luc, nos vimos hace dos horas…

-Pero estamos en primavera… sabes como me pongo.- dijo besando su cuello y desprendiendo los botones de la camisa del castaño.

Remus suspiró y sonrió a su novio ayudándolo a desvestirse.

-Debemos darnos prisa, tengo que seguir estudiando.

El veela solo gruño.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ese era el ultimo…- suspiró Lily- ¿Cómo les fue?

James, Peter y Sirius la miraron con expresión lúgubre.

-No pudo haberles ido tan mal chicos.- consoló Remus- Seguro pasaron.

-No deberías de mentirles, Lupin.

Los Gryffindors voltearon para encontrarse con Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange (quien miraba intensamente a Sirius) Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape (que fue quien hablo) y a Lucius Malfoy.

-No les estoy mintiendo. Yo los ayude a estudiar, se que aprobaron.- siseó Remus.

-Eso no es garantía.- replicó Severus- El pequeño cerebro de estos tres ya se habrá saturado después de estudiar para el segundo examen.

Los Slytherins rieron. Lucius mantenía su mirada fija en su pareja. _¡Como me gusta cuando pone esa cara de enojado!_

-¿Y el tuyo que _Snivellus_?- dijo James sonriendo burlón- No todos somos un ratón de Biblioteca como tu.

¡PAF!

-¡Hay!- chilló James agarrándose la cabeza. Donde el libro de su novia había golpeado- ¡¿Y eso porque fue!

-¡No quiero peleas!

-¡El empezó!

-¡Y tu continuaste! ¡Ya no somos niños! ¡Dentro de una semana nos graduamos!

Aquello pareció calmar los humos. Hasta pareció calar hondo entre los presentes frente a la realidad de las palabras de Evans. Dentro de una semana dirían adiós a Hogwarts y tendrían que enfrentarse a la dura realidad que se vivía fuera de las paredes del castillo. Los Slytherins decidieron avanzar eso si… mirando burlonamente a los Gryffindors.

Pero uno se detuvo. Lucius Malfoy se abalanzo sobre su pareja para darle un beso que dejo alucinados a los presentes. Cuando se separaron Remus le sonrió al rubio y tomados de la mano prácticamente corrieron a quien sabe donde.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Dolohov.

-La primavera…- respondieron al unísono Severus y Lily.

Aquello desconcertó aún más a las serpientes. Los Merodeadores hicieron una mueca de asco. ¡No necesitaban esa imagen mental!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La graduación fue esplendida, muchos alumnos no aguantaron las lágrimas ante el emotivo discurso del Director. Tanto Lucius como Remus recibieron premios honoríficos por sus logros en el colegio. James y Sirius pasaron todas sus materias con excelentes calificaciones (las necesarias para poder estudiar Aurología) pero los honores no se les fueron permitidos por la cantidad de rupturas de reglas y castigos que obtuvieron durante toda su trayectoria en Hogwarts.

-¿Así que… te vas a vivir con la serpiente?- preguntó James receloso.

Ya estaban en los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Y los animagos trataban de digerir esa desconcertante noticia.

-Si, chicos. Desde el año pasado que Lucius me lo propuso y yo acepte.

-Gracias por decírnoslo hasta ahora.- dijo sarcástico Sirius.

-Quería ahorrarles el mal trago y, sobretodo, que no trataran de disuadirme. La decisión esta tomada. El es un veela y no puede vivir separado de mí. Y yo tampoco… lo amo.

Los animagos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante esas últimas dos palabras.

-Si es tu decisión…- suspiró James.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bienvenido a _nuestra_ casa…- saludó Lucius abrazando a su pareja.

Remus suspiró.

_Presiento que a partir de ahora las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles…_

Y no se equivocaba.

(N/A: me quedo muy dramática esa frase XD)

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! Bien, notaran que este capi fue un resumen de cosas que consideré importante para que pasara el año. Ya terminaron el colegio y en el próximo capitulo… **¡¡¡¡¡HAY BODA!** Sip, nuestra pareja favorita se nos casa…

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	16. Uniones

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 16: Uniones**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**------------------------------------------**

Dos años después de la graduación.

------------------------------------------

-No. Me niego a ir a un lugar repleto de Gryffindors.

-Lucius, mis mejores amigos se casan. No puedo faltar.

-¡¿Y eso que! ¡No soportaría permanecer todo un día rodeado de Gryffindors! Ten compasión de mí…- gimoteó.

-No vas a ser el único Slytherin. Regulus y Narcissa van a estar allí. También Snape.

Lucius lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-No seas mentiroso… ¿Que tendría que hacer Severus en el matrimonio de Potter y Evans?

-Lily dijo que se lo debe por una apuesta que hicieron. Severus le había dicho que ella terminaría con James pero obviamente en ese momento ella lo "odiaba". Así que decidieron que si ella conseguía a James y él a Narcissa ambos asistirían a sus respectivos casamientos.

-Eso es estupido…

-Pero verdad. ¿Me acompañaras?- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

Lucius bufó. _¡Maldita herencia,_ pensó. Porque como veela no podía negarle nada a Remus. Mucho menos cuando le hacía ese gesto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Severus…

-Lucius…

-¡Oh vamos!- se exasperó Remus- Es una boda… cambien esas caras. Vinimos aquí a divertirnos.

-Lo dirás por ti, Lupin. Yo no le veo nada divertido a estar con tanto Gryffindors borracho y alegre.

-Nadie esta borracho…- ante gemelas cejas enarcadas agregó:-…todavía. ¿Pero para eso se viene a una fiesta, no?

-La gente vulgar va a fiestas para eso…- replicó Lucius.

Remus bufó y se alejo de ese par de amargados, irritado. _Al menos conseguí que viniera_, se consoló. Mientras él se alejaba Regulus (que acababa de terminar Hogwarts) y Narcissa se acercaban a los Slytherins.

-Hola Malfoy. Severus…- sonrió coqueta. El aludido se ruborizó.

-¡Ey hola!- saludo demasiado alegre el pequeño Black haciendo que el resto lo mire sospechosamente. Una vez terminado el colegio Regulus decidió que no quería regresar a su casa convirtiéndose en otro Black rebelde y cobijado bajo el techo de la Mansión Potter. Y, al parecer, el permanecer un tiempo con los-aún-no-maduros Sirius y James estaba haciendo mella en su carácter.

-¿Cómo están?- devolvió cortes Lucius. Severus había enmudecido ante la aparición de la rubia.

-¡Bien muy bien! ¡Contento por este matrimonio!

Lucius hizo una mueca. Confiaba en que ese Black no sería otra deshonra para esa familia. Pero al parecer se equivocó.

-¡Narcissa! ¡Que haces aquí? Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien.- dijo Sirius apareciendo de quien sabe donde.

-Estoy bien aquí Sirius.- siseó ella enojada.

-Claro que no… ven vamos.- y la arrastro hasta dejarla con otros Gryffindors. Ni loco iba a permitir que este cerca de Snivellus sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella. Y para su horror al parecer era correspondido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Lucius, tenemos que hablar.- dijo seriamente el Señor Malfoy un día que su primogénito pudo separarse de su pareja para ir a visitarlos.

-Dime padre.

-Se trata de tu futuro hijo. Es necesario que te cases y yo ya tengo a la candidata. Es más… tu madre ya comenzó con los preparativos de la boda hace un mes. Solo falta la pedida de mano y en dos meses se casan.

Lucius estaba en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su padre acababa de decirle que debería casarse con quien sabe que mujer? Suspiro. Era hora de decir la verdad. (N/A: no se equivocan… después de tantos años el rubio todavía no le dijo a su padre que Remus era su pareja ¬¬)

-Padre. Yo… no puedo hacer eso. Hay algo que debo decirle. Yo ya encontré a mi pareja de enlace.

-¿Crees que no lo se?- dijo con desdén el Señor Malfoy- Por favor, Lucius. Eres mi hijo y te conozco y conozco aún más el comportamiento veela. Pero ni aunque el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin venga a pedírmelo voy a dejar que te cases con ese mestizo.

El semblante normalmente pálido de Lucius se volvió más notorio luego de esas palabras. Debió suponer que el no decirles la verdad a sus padres no bastaría para que ellos no se dieran cuenta lo que sucedía. Pero eso si que no se lo esperaba…

-¡Pero él es mi pareja de enlace! ¡No puedes prohibirme estar a su lado!- exclamó revelándose por primera vez a su padre. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Que lo alejen de su pareja era lo peor que le podían hacer a un veela. Eso lo mataría.

-No me levantes la voz, Lucius. En dos meses te casaras con Narcissa Black. Esta decidido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- preguntó un preocupado y al punto del llanto Remus Lupin cuando se entero de la noticia por boca de su novio.

-No te preocupes mi amor.- dijo Lucius muy tranquilo tomándose un líquido de dudosa consistencia.- Ya hable con Narcissa y ninguno de los dos queremos esta unión. Y yo ya ideé un plan.

-¿Y se supone que va a ser eficaz?- preguntó escéptico- Te veo muy tranquilo.

-Claro que si. Ni siquiera Merlín podrá separarnos si lo consigo.-dijo acercándose seductoramente a su pareja. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Remus y empezó a besarlo y a desprender su túnica.

-Ahora no tengo ganas, Lucius.- dijo desasiéndose de las manos juguetonas.- Ni siquiera se como tienes ganas tu; después de lo que acabas de contarme. Corremos peligro de que nos separen.- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-No te pongas así precioso. Ya te dije que lo tengo solucionado.- consoló mientras dejaba salir sus ya controlados poderes veela- Pasemos esta noche amándonos. Ya mañana nos preocuparemos por lo que ocurra.

Y Remus cedió, después de todo, no podía hacer nada frente al encanto veela que su novio estaba dejando salir.

Con rapidez se desprendieron de sus ropas. El castaño recostó a su pareja en el amplio sillón de su casa de Venecia y comenzó a besarlo como sabía era apreciado por el otro. Mordió las tetillas mientras descendía una mano para masturbar al rubio que no tardo en gemir en satisfactoria respuesta. Con los encantos veela al máximo la urgencia de Remus por poseer el cuerpo bajo el suyo era demasiada. Así que tras preparar unos momentos a Lucius lo penetró de una sola estocada. Espero solo unos segundos hasta que su amante se adapte a la invasión para luego empezar a moverse en el ritmo que ambos conocían hacía volverlos locos. Luego de acompasados movimientos eróticos ambos estallaron en éxtasis. Quedaron jadeantes y satisfechos. Como cada vez que hacían el amor.

Lucius recibió el peso del cuerpo de su amor con una gran sonrisa marca Malfoy.

-Todo va a estar bien ahora mi amor.- susurró antes de que ambos cayeran en un tranquilo sueño.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

---------------------------

Tres semanas después.

---------------------------

-Todo solucionado Remus.- dijo el rubio entrando con una sonrisa radiante al estudio de su casa- Solo tienes que comprarte una bonita túnica. Nuestra boda ya esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Eh…?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar frente al desconcierto que las palabras del medio-veela le causaron.

-Eso…- dijo dándole un gran beso a su pareja- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenia un plan infalible? Pues lo puse en marcha y dio resultados.

-¿Y tu plan era…?

-Un plan que ni el mismísimo Merlín podría destruir. El día que te conté sobre lo que me dijo mi padre me tome una poción fertilizante y luego me hiciste el amor. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Remus. Y mi padre no puede permitir que nazca un bastardo en la familia. Así que no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Nos casamos en mes y medio.-sonrió.

Y Remus solo lo miro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-------------------

Valle de Godric.

-------------------

Lily y los animagos miraban a Remus como si esperaran que saltara y les dijera. ¡Es una broma! Sobre todo James y Sirius.

Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie decía nada…

-Vaya…- dijo al fin Lily- Parece argumento de telenovela muggle. Donde la protagonista mala se queda embarazada del protagonista bueno para obligarlo a casarse con él…

Remus sonrió ante las incoherentes palabras de su amiga. Sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así. Lo que le preocupaba era la no-reacción de James y Sirius.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo?- quiso saber Peter.

-Si.

-Con Malfoy…- dijo Sirius.

-Así es.

-Y se van a casar…- dijo esta vez James.

-Dentro de un mes. Todos están invitados.

-¡James/Sirius!- gritaron a la vez Lily y Remus al ver a los animagos desmayarse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

---------------------

El día de la Boda.

---------------------

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir? No quiero…- farfulló James.

-Porque es el casamiento de tu mejor amigo. El vino al nuestro y nosotros se lo debemos.

-Pero no es lo mismo.- saltó Sirius- Esa fiesta va a ser una reunión de Mortífagos.

Lily los miro enfadada mientras Peter se removía incomodo en su asiento tras las palabras de Sirius. (N/A: ¿Por qué será?)

-Tienen que hacerlo por su amigo. Nos vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo después de todo.

-Es igual.- mascullaron Sirius y James enfurruñados.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola chicos.- dijo alegre Remus al acercarse al rincón donde los Gryffindors estaban agazapados.

Los animagos lo miraron de mala manera.

-Hola Remus. Felicidades denuevo, _Señor Malfoy_.- dijo sonriente Lily.

Remus sonrió.

-No le digas así.- se estremeció James.

-Dime Moony. ¿Era necesario invitar a tanta gente? Hasta mis padres están aquí. Merlín.- dijo asqueado Sirius.

-No conozco ni a la mitad de la gente.- se encogió de hombros.- Mi suegra dice que era necesario. No todos los días se casa el único heredero de la fortuna y apellido Malfoy. Son cosas de la gente de alta sociedad.

-¿Te llevas bien con ella?- preguntó Peter.

-Si, esta encantada con eso de que va a ser abuela. El que me mira feo es mi suegro. Pero supongo que sabe que nada de esto es mi culpa. Lucius es un veela y no había nada que pudiera hacer para separarnos.

-Pero aún así hubiese preferido que se case con Narcissa.- dijo Sirius ganándose miradas de reproche de Lily y Remus.

-No le hagas caso.- dijo Lily y bajo si vista hacia la mano de Remus- Cielos, tu anillo debe costar más que todas mis pertenencias juntas.

El castaño sonrió avergonzado. Se trataba de una joya esplendida. Un anillo de oro que, como no, simulaba una serpiente que se enroscaba varias veces sobre si misma, dándole un gran grosor. Los ojos eran dos pequeños rubíes y algunas de las escamas de la serpiente eran de oro blanco. Un magnifico trabajo. Remus se quito el anillo y se lo entrego a la pelirroja, por dentro tenía escrita unas Runas.

-Unidos hasta la eternidad.- leyó.

-Si. Le pese a quien le pese.- dijo Lucius apareciendo de repente para abrazar a su esposo por la cintura.

Los animagos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Felicitaciones, Malfoy. La fiesta esta muy bonita.- dijo cortésmente Lily para destensar un poco el ambiente.

-Gracias, Potter. Supongo que yo también debo felicitarte, aunque no estoy muy seguro, porque ya me dijo Remus que vas a traer otro Potter al mundo.

Remus miro con reproche a su reciente esposo pero Lily sonrió.

-Mejor un Potter que un Malfoy.- soltó Sirius.

Ante eso tanto el licántropo como el veela lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Te recuerdo que ese Malfoy que viene en camino es también mi hijo, Padfoot.- siseó Remus.

-No lo hagas caso Lupin. Sabes muy bien que tu amigo tiene la sensibilidad de un gusano. Al igual que su cerebro…

Esta ingeniosa replica no pudo venir de nadie más que de Severus Snape que se acercaba al grupo con una radiante Narcissa Black colgada de su brazo.

-Snivellus…- mascullaron James y Sirius.

-¿Cómo están los esposos?- pregunto alegre Narcissa sin percatarse de las sendas miradas de odio entre los Gryffindors y Slytherins.

-Muy bien, Narcissa.- dijo Remus tambien sin inmutarse, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento de sus amigos- Disfrutando del que debió ser tu esposo.- bromeó.

Ella rió divertida.

-Que suerte. Aunque tú sabes que yo prefiero los morenos.- dijo apretando el agarre a Severus. Ese toque logro que el pelinegro desviara su mirada de los leones y la posaran en la sonriente Narcissa. No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Y eso que significa…?- quiso saber Lily enarcando una ceja.

-Que probablemente la próxima boda sea la mía.

Sirius palideció.

-¿Perdón…?

-Si, Black. Aunque esto sea lo ultimo que yo deseara en mi vida. Supongo que tendremos que ser familia.

-¿Que…?

-Eres lento. ¿Verdad, Black?- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras- Tu prima va a ser una Snape.

La palidez del animago aumento y se tomo de un solo trago el vaso de Whiskey de Fuego que tenía en la mano y fue por más. _Has que pase rápido este día Merlín…_

Y como su los Dioses se hubiesen ensañado con Sirius junto a las bebidas se encontró con alguien a quien definitivamente NO quería ver.

-Black.

-Lestrange.

-¿Te diviertes?

-No. Mi mejor amigo acaba de casarse con alguien a quien no soporto. Y por si eso fuera poco mí querida prima me dijo que quiere casarse con mi peor enemigo del colegio.- masculló.

-Tu prima Bellatrix y yo nos casamos en dos meses.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Nuestros padres lo decidieron.- se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

Sirius Black terminó su vaso de Whiskey y se retiro de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie. Esa noticia era la peor que había recibido en ese día.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ya estamos unidos para siempre…- susurró Lucius abrazando a Remus por la espalda.

-Si… no lo puedo creer.

-Créelo mi amor. Ahora nadie ni nada nos va a poder separar. Te lo juro.- dijo posesivamente y con los ojos brillantes.

-Hablas como si alguien quisiera hacerlo. Tu madre ya me soporta y tu padre esta resignado. ¿Quién más podría interponerse?

-Uno nunca sabe, Remus. Uno nunca sabe…

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! Jojojojo… al fina resulto ser Boda doble! Lo se… un tanto loco el motivo, pero era necesario. Nadie se imagino que Lu iba a resultar ser el embarazado, no?

En el próximo chap nace Draco!

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	17. El pequeño Draco

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 17: El pequeño Draco.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Quieres algo, Luc?

Lucius Malfoy fulmino a su esposo con la mirada.

-Si… que este bebé ya nazca.- siseó.

Remus sonrió y luego suspiró abatido. Se acerco a su marido, que estaba sentado en un gran sillón, lo abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-Todavía te faltan 5 meses, Lucius. Ya pasaste la peor parte del embarazo. Ahora será más llevadero.

-Si no fuera porque mi padre me hubiese obligado a casarme con Narcissa si el embarazado eras tu, no habría hecho esta tontería. Un Malfoy no fue hecho para gestar un feto.- refunfuñó.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo mi amor. Pero yo tampoco puedo gestar un bebé. El lobo no me lo hubiese permitido.

-No creo eso.- dijo el rubio acomodándose mejor en el abrazo de Remus. Le gustaba que lo mimen ahora que estaba en ese estado.- El lobo siempre se rinde ante mis encantos veela. Así que, si el bebé tiene mi sangre, pienso que no le molestaría.

-Puede ser… pero sería peligroso durante las transformaciones.- dijo melancólico.

-No pienses en eso.- levanto la cabeza para besarlo- Ahora tendremos a Draco. Pasara mucho tiempo hasta que pensemos en otro.

-¿Draco?

-Si. El nombre del bebé.

-¿Draco…? Es un tanto… extraño.

-Pero perfecto para un Malfoy. Es un nombre poderoso.

-Si… es bonito.- se resigno. Pelear con Lucius embarazado era un batalla de ante mano perdida.- ¿Pero si es niña?

-NO va a ser niña.- dijo con desdén- Mi primogénito debe ser hombre. Para continuar con nuestro legado. Ya después pueden venir las hembras.

-Lo que tú digas mi amor, lo que tú digas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡ARG! ¡Maldito elfo!

Remus suspiró. Las rabietas de su esposo eran cada vez peores. Por suerte su carácter era muy apacible y ni con la luna llena cerca lograba sacarlo de quicio su embarazado veela. Tan solo llevaba seis meses de gestación y Lucius ya había castigado a todos los elfos de la casa, maldecido a los cuatro vientos y hechizado a los pocos visitantes que solían tener. En conclusión… este último mes no habían salido de la casa y tampoco nadie vino de visita. Nadie quería lidiar con el Slytherin a excepción (obligatoria) de Remus.

-¿Que paso ahora mi amor?- preguntó tranquilamente entrando al estudio del rubio.

-¡No pasa nada! ¡Solo que estoy rodeado de incompetentes! ¡Pedí un maldito vaso de chocolate tibio y estos estupidos elfos me lo traen hirviendo!

Remus volvió a suspirar y miro hacia el rincón donde su elfina estaba dándose de cabezazos con todo el chocolate líquido sobre su pequeña ropa.

-¿Estás bien, Sofi?

-Si, Señor Remus.- él había pedido expresamente ser llamado así por los tres elfos que atendían la casa de Venecia. Porque tanto él como Lucius eran _Señor Malfoy_ y no quería confusiones.- Pero Sofi cometió un error, Señor. Merezco un castigo.- la temblorosa elfina siguió con su tarea de abollar la pared con su cabeza. Con otro suspiro Remus la detuvo.

-Todo esta bien, Sofi. Tú ya sabes como es el Señor por su estado. Anda…- la empujo- ve por más chocolate.

-¿Cómo es por su estado?- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si, mi amor.- dijo recogiendo los trozos de la taza rota del piso.- Estas un tanto… irritable por eso del embarazo.

-Yo no estoy irritable.- siseó _irritado_- Solo quería un maldito chocolate tibio. Es normal que me enfade si no me traen lo que quiero.

-Nada te costaba soplar hasta que alcanzara la temperatura que deseabas…

Lucius solo lo fulmino con la mirada. _¡Para eso esta la servidumbre!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Luc tienes ocho meses de embarazo, detente.

-¡Pero estamos en primavera! ¡Eso, sumado a las malditas hormonas, me está volviendo loco! ¡Tómame por favor!

El veela tenía acorralado a su pareja en la cama que compartían. Su abultado vientre no le impedía querer tener relaciones, pero si muchos movimientos. Aún así, el medimago le había prohibido al Gryffindor tocar a su esposo hasta el nacimiento del bebé por precaución. Claro que el profesional no sabía de la condición veela del rubio y ahora Remus estaba en una encrucijada.

-Lucius, no.- dijo alejando a su esposo de su cuerpo. El muy traidor ya estaba despertando.

Pero Malfoy no se iba dar por vencido así como así. Por eso dejo salir sus poderes veela para obtener lo que quería.

-No hagas eso…- gimió el castaño al sentir la magia y como su lobo interno empezaba a gruñir de deseo.

-Aunque sea satisfáceme oralmente…- susurró sensualmente mientras posaba su mano sobre la entrepierna del hombre-lobo.

Resignado, Lupin recostó lentamente al saco de hormonas e instinto en el que se había convertido su reciente esposo y empezó a desvestirlo. Una vez hecho eso, sus manos vagaron por todo el blanco cuerpo bajo el suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al ver ese relieve en el abdomen de su veela. Allí vivía el fruto de su amor. Que si bien fue gestado por motivos caprichosos del destino, lo hacía completamente feliz. Allí estaba su Draco, o si… porque desde hace tres meses que sabían que la pequeña criatura dentro del rubio era un varón, tal y como su padre quería. Un heredero que continuara con el apellido.

Repartió suaves y cortos besos por toda la extensión de esa piel estirada (sin estrías) y subió su boca para lamer y morder las tetillas ultra sensibles del Slytherin. Llego hasta el cuello donde trabajo a conciencia para marcar esa piel como le gustaba al propio Lucius hacer con la suya y luego se detuvo en los labios sonrosados.

-Te amo…- confesó en un susurro.

-Yo también Remus…

El castaño le sonrió y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a la anatomía de Lucius que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Lamió desde los testículos hasta la punta del pene dejando una línea de transparente saliva. Fue recompensado con gemidos por sus acciones. Decidió no torturar a su esposo y metió por completo la hombría erecta en su boca. Subió y bajo lentamente hasta que el propio hombre embarazado empezó a marcar el ritmo con sus embestidas.

Pronto Remus fue victima de su excitación y, mientras seguía chupando el largo pene de su esposo, llevo una mano hasta su miembro para satisfacerse el mismo. Cosa que durante este mes restante de gestación de su esposo debería hacer hasta que puedan volver a tener relaciones.

Bastaron solo un par de minutos más para que, con un ronco gemido, Lucius se venga dentro de húmeda cavidad bucal del castaño. Trago toda la semilla saboreándola como el más exquisito manjar mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su propia masturbación. Otros minutos faltaron para que llegara al éxtasis y cayera rendido junto al cuerpo del veela.

-Ya quiero que este bebé nazca.- gruño el rubio abrazando el cuerpo del Gryffindor.

-Solo un mes más mi amor…- consoló Remus sonriente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

----------------------

5 de junio de 1980.

_----------------------_

-Remus… me siento…_ extraño_.- dijo de repente Lucius frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Extraño, como?

-Creo que… el bebé ya viene…

-Oh…

Silencio.

-¡¿NO PIENSAS MOVERTE!- gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Si!- exclamó levantándose del sillón en un respingo. Enseguida apareció con todas las cosas necesarias para poder ir seguidamente a San Mungo.

-----------------

En el hospital.

-----------------

Los animagos, Lily, Narcissa y Severus estaban acompañando a un nervioso Remus Lupin-Malfoy en la sala de espera del hospital. El castaño no paraba de caminar por toda la sala retorciéndose las manos. James Potter sonreía nervioso imaginándose que él estaría en esa situación dentro de un mes y eso no le agradaba nada.

-¿No vas a entrar con él?- quiso saber Narcissa.

-Si… van a avisarme cuando este todo listo.- contestó distraídamente.

-Al fin va a nacer.- dijo Severus- Espero que el carácter de Lucius mejore una vez que sus hormonas se normalicen. Solo entonces volveré a aparecerme por su casa.

Remus le sonrió abochornado. El pelinegro había sido victima de una de los tantos cambios de humor de su esposo. El pobre había salido con una extremidad de más, el cabello lila y la piel roja solo por haber insinuado que Lucius estaba comiendo demasiado pastel de crema durante un desayuno que compartieron en la casa. Desde esa vez Severus Snape no volvió a pisar la casa de Venecia.

Unos leves toques se escucharon en la salita y una pálida y contrariada enfermera hizo su aparición.

-Eh… ¿Señor Malfoy?- preguntó mirando al grupo. James y Sirius hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

-Si… soy yo.

-Señor tenemos un problema con su esposo.

-¡¿Que pasa! ¡¿Es el bebé, ya viene!- preguntó atropelladamente.

-No es el bebé, ni siquiera tiene que ver con el parto. Su esposo lo esta sobrellevando muy bien. Lo que pasa es que… su esposo libera un… tipo de magia que hace comportarnos de manera extraña.

El grupo la miro sin entender. Hasta que un bufido proveniente de Severus Snape los distrajo.

-Es la magia veela. Debe estar fuera de control por el dolor que Lucius esta sintiendo.

-¿Veela?- preguntaron la enfermera y Narcissa al mismo tiempo.

-Eh… si.- sonrió Remus nervioso- El Señor Malfoy es un medio-veela.

El ceño de la enfermera se frunció y sus labios se crisparon. Un gesto que les recordó a su profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts.

-Debieron decirnos ese dato con anterioridad.

-Lo lamentamos mucho. ¿Podrán hacer algo?- se apresuro a disculparse el castaño.

-Si. Estamos preparados para estos casos. Venga ya conmigo, el bebé esta pronto a nacer.

Y así enfermera y futuro papá desaparecieron tras la puerta de salida.

-------------------

2 horas después.

-------------------

James y Sirius ya estaban que se colgaban de las paredes. Ellos no eran conocidos por ser pacientes y encima Snivellus no respondía a sus chistes malintencionados y no podían despejarse la cabeza con eso.

-Bien, me canse de esperar me voy a ver que pasa.- dijo Sirius resuelto.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso a un enormemente sonriente Remus Lupin-Malfoy trayendo consigo un pequeño bulto envuelto en un manta celeste.

-Acérquense…- murmuró sin perder su sonrisa.

Las seis personas allí presentes obedecieron expectantes. Una vez junto al castaño este destapo el bulto y gemelas sonrisas de ternura aparecieron en los rostros de los adultos. Un pequeño cuerpecito de piel blanca sonrosada dormía con los puños cerrados. Una ligera mata de cabello rubio platino cubría la cabecita. Estaba totalmente limpio y arrugadito.

-Parece un gusanito…- susurró James.

El resto rió quedamente.

-El gusano aquí eres tu Potter.- espetó Severus, pero no había maldad en sus palabras. Es que el pequeño ángel que estaba en brazos de Remus anulaba todo tipo de sarcasmo, maldad o ironía del ambiente.

-Es hermoso, Remus. ¿Cómo esta Lucius?- dijo Lily.

-Recuperándose.- suspiró.

-¿Cómo fue el parto?- quiso saber Narcissa.

El Gryffindor sonrió.

-Normal. Mi esposo me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir. Los medimagos tienen la misma poción que te preparabas en el colegio para estos casos.- dijo mirando a Severus. El pelinegro asintió en señal de entendimiento.- Eso ayudo a que lo pudieran atender sin problemas. Cuando llegué todos estaban mirando embobados a mi veela y diciendo necedades. Pero tomaron la poción y media hora después este angelito vino al mundo.- terminó mirando con dulzura al niño.

-¡Felicitaciones!- Lily, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó al nuevo padre.

-Lily el bebé.- dijo Remus con voz ahogada.

-Oh., lo siento. Es que…- abrazó a James y lloró desconsolada.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- espetó Sirius.

-Es el embarazo…- explicó James con un gesto de cansancio. Se notaba que había vivido muchas veces esa experiencia.- Llora por cualquier cosa…

-No es cualquier cosa.- masculló la pelirroja contra el pecho de su esposo.

-¿Y como se va a llamar?- preguntó Peter.

-Oh.- rió un poco mirando con adoración a su hijito.- Les presento al pequeño Draco.

-¿Draco?

-Si. Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin.

-Que muchos nombres…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola mi amor.- susurró Remus al notar como Lucius despertaba de la anestesia.

-Hola.- sonrió- ¿Dónde esta?

El castaño sonrió y se acerco a la pequeña cunita que se encontraba junto a la cama del rubio. Se agacho y con delicadeza alzo en brazos al bebé que acababa de cambiar la vida de esta familia. Con precaución lo deposito en los brazos de la "madre", quien miró embelezado al pequeño.

-Hola Draco.

Y como si conociera su nombre el _cachorro_ abrió los ojos y los conecto con la persona que lo tenía en brazos. Como todo recién nacido aún no se podía descifrar de qué color eran, pero el claro en ellos presagiaba unos idénticos a los de su genética Malfoy: grises.

-Nuestro bebé es hermoso, Lucius. Gracias por este regalo.- lo besó.

-Claro que es hermoso. Se parece a mí.- dijo con arrogancia.

-James dijo que parecía un gusanito.

El veela lo fulminó con la mirada.

-El es el gusano.- gruñó.

-Eso mismo dijo Severus.- sonrió.

Se miraron a los ojos durante largos minutos diciéndose sin palabras todo el amor que se tenían y lo felices que estaban por la llegada de este pequeño rubio. Remus se acercó a su esposo y empezaron a besarse con amor, el castaño coloco una mano en la nuca de Lucius para ayudarlo a profundizar el beso.

Un quejidito los interrumpió en su muestra de amor. Ambos miraron al bebé en brazos del Slytherin y, si no fuera porque el niño era un recién nacido, hubiesen jurado que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que no le gusta ser ignorado.- comentó divertido Lupin.

Y allí comenzaba una lucha de ambos Malfoy veela por obtener la atención del licántropo Lupin. ¿Quién de los dos ganará?

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! Awww, no se comerían al pequeñín Draco? ¡¡Yo si! Prepárense porque el próximo capitulo es un tanto triste ToT

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	18. Halloween de 1981

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

Capitulo 18: Halloween de 1981

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus se encontraba en el cuarto de su bebé de dos meses de nacido. El pequeño Draco acababa de tomar su leche y estaba ya profundamente dormido en los calidos brazos de su papá. Ya se podía notar su abundante cabello rubio platino y sus ojos definitivamente eran grises. Era la viva imagen de su padre (N/A: a partir de ahora Remus será PAPA y Lucius será PADRE para no confundir ¿ok?), para satisfacción del castaño. Y no es él se considerara feo, pero Lucius era hermoso…

Unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de su habitación (al lado) lo hicieron fruncir el ceño. Dejando a la criatura en su cuna camino hasta abrir las puertas que comunicaban ambas habitaciones. Allí pudo distinguir la figura de su esposo.

-¿Luc?

El rubio se volteó espantado al saberse descubierto e hizo una mueca de dolor, luego se acercó tambaleante al sillón junto a la chimenea. Asustado, Remus casi corrió junto a su marido.

-¿Lucius que te…?

Calló de repente. Durante estos años, luego de dejar Hogwarts, él se dedico a especializarse en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que su sueño siempre fue ser profesor y, con su infinita paciencia y amabilidad, los mismos profesores de su antiguo colegio lo habían alentado a eso. Y ahora, como experto, podía fácilmente reconocer a alguien que ha sido victima de la maldición _Cruciatus._

Mordiéndose la lengua (ya habría tiempo para explicaciones), se acerco hasta el mueble junto a la ventana y de allí extrajo una poción que enseguida le dio de beber al veela. Mientras Lucius se recuperaba, con manos temblorosas tomo el brazo izquierdo de su esposo y levantó la tela de la semi-destrozada túnica. Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadumbre y un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando pudo ver con claridad aquel tatuaje negro, de una calavera rodeada de una serpiente, que "adornaba" esa pálida piel. _La Marca Tenebrosa_. En ningún momento Malfoy se resistió al escrutinio, su cansancio era demasiado y además sabía que su esposo era inteligente y que ya había llegado a una conclusión cuando lo vio así.

Remus, arrodillado en frente del Slytherin, inclino su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el regazo del hombre recientemente torturado.

-¿Por qué?- susurró.

Con su mano aún temblando por el dolor Lucius procedió a acariciar los castaños cabellos.

-¿Por qué?- devolvió casi con ironía- Porque a mi padre no le basto con saber que estaba embarazado. Esta fue la condición para permitirme casarme contigo. Era eso o mi cordura. O si… el muy bastardo amenazo con matarte si no lo hacía. Y yo enloquecería si tú me faltaras.

-¿Pudo llegar a tanto…?

-Es un Malfoy.- murmuró Lucius como toda respuesta.

Pararon largos minutos de silencio. Así… Remus sobreponiéndose del shock de esta noticia y Lucius de sus heridas.

-¿Has matado?

-Si.- no hubo titubeos en esa rotunda respuesta y el castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer unas lágrimas de tristeza- Muggles… absteniéndome de mujeres y niños. Rápido, sin tortura. Los veela somos medio empaticos, no soportaría torturar a nadie.

-Eso no te quita culpa…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Pero las disminuye… además o son ellos o somos nosotros, Remus. ¿Sabes porque fui torturado hoy?- sintió negar a Remus con la cabeza- El se entero de que eres un hombre-lobo y me sugirió querer conocerte. Me negué.- siseó con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente enfadado- Nadie más de esta familia va a servirle.

-Lucius, pudo haberte matado.- gimió el Gryffindor abrazando con fuerza a su pareja.

-No le convendría. Mi padre esta muy enfermo, casi puedo asegurarte que le queda poco tiempo de vida. Sin mi padre en medio yo pasaría a ser el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. El Señor Oscuro lo sabe y por más que quiera no puede matarme.

-Eso no nos asegura nada… Ese tipo esta loco Lucius, en un arrebato puede matarte.

El medio-veela suspiró con cansancio.

-No pienses en eso, Remus. ¿Podrías traerme a Draco? Necesito verlo.

Lupin levanto la mirada y asintió, minutos después llegaba con el infante profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Con delicadeza lo coloco en los brazos de su padre, quien lo miro con adoración.

-Todo eso lo hago por ustedes, pequeño.

El castaño se sentó junto a su esposo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro y dejo que las lágrimas sigan cayendo de sus ojos mientras veía a su pequeño dormir en los brazos de su amor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Claro que no.- siseó enfadado.

-Lucius hace dos meses que no veo a mis amigos. Hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Harry y quieras o no voy a ir. Es más, me llevo a Draco conmigo.

-¡No! ¡Eso si que no!

-Oh, si. Es un cumpleaños de niños. El esta invitado. Nosotros nos vamos, si no quieres venir no vengas.

-¡No puedo consentir que te lleves a MI hijo a ese lugar lleno de Gryffindors!

-¡Por favor, Luc! ¡Draco es un niño y tiene que convivir un poco con otro de su edad! ¡Y allí no le van a hacer nada!

-No me interesa…- farfulló.

-Ellos estuvieron en la aburridísima fiesta del primer año de nuestro bebé. Es justo que nosotros vayamos a la del suyo.

-No fue aburrida…- se ofendió.

-Si, claro.- siseó Remus- Esa fue una fiesta de "etiqueta" en la que no dejaban a los pobres niños divertirse por temor a que se ensuciaran sus_ caras_ túnicas. El pobre chico de Flint tenía una cara de aburrimiento que me dio lastima.

-Aún así no quiero que se vayan.

-Me importa muy poco lo que tú quieras. Mi hijo y yo nos vamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo. Y recuerda que todavía te quedan "resquicios" de la pasada primavera y si tomas represalias el que más pierde eres tú.

Aquello dejo sin argumentos al veela y tragándose su orgullo vio partir a sus dos amores hacia la salida. _¡Malditos Gryffindors!_

-------------------

Mansión Potter.

-------------------

-Parecen llevarse bien…- comentó Lily al ver como Draco y Harry se miraban sin despegar su vista el uno del otro.

Ambos estaban en un pequeño corralito rodeado de juguetes. Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom los acompañaban.

-Si…- sonrió Remus.

-¿Dónde dejaste al veela, Remus?- se mofó Regulus palmeando al castaño en la espalda.

-En casa…- suspiró- Cuando vuelva seguro me espera una larga reprimenda. Tu sabes como es él con los "Gryffindors" y mucho más con mis amigos…

-Oh vamos…- dijo divertido- Se que aunque la primavera haya pasado hace un mes todavía debe estar algo enloquecido, así que seguro que con un buen revolcón se olvida de todo.

Remus enrojeció y lo fulmino con la mirada. Pudo escuchar las carcajadas atronadoras de Sirius y James quienes habían escuchado todo. Definitivamente, vivir tanto tiempo con Sirius estaba cambiando al menor de los Black. _No se si alegrarme por eso…_

-Voy a cambiarle el pañal a mi hijo…- masculló.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Remus se encontraba jugando con su hijito, pero desde hace una hora que una horrible sensación estaba estrujando su pecho. Lucius debió haber estado allí hace dos horas para la cena de Hallowen y todavía no llegaba ni había avisado que se retrasaría.

-¡Pa!

El castaño sonrió mirando con adoración a su angelito. Desde hace tres meses que el pequeñito lo llamaba así, no le dijo nada a Lucius para que no se sintiera celoso. Porque desde los cuatro meses de vida era evidente que Draco prefería estar más con Remus que con el rubio. Eso tal vez era porque el Gryffindor estaba mucho más tiempo con él, ya que su esposo se encargaba de los asuntos de la familia ahora que su padre estaba muerto. Por esa razón, ellos ahora se encontraban viviendo permanentemente en la tétrica Mansión Malfoy, cuyo aspecto Remus esperaba cambiar de a poco. Su suegra, por otro lado, decidió que lo mejor para ella era hacer un largo viaje por todo el mundo hasta que se _recuperara_ de la perdida y decidiera comprarse una casa para ella sola. Nadie le objeto nada…

-¿Que pasa mi vida?

Y el rubito levanto sus brazos haciendo que su papá suspirara. A Draco le encantaba estar en brazos. A él no le molestaba, con su fuerza de licántropo podría alzarlo hasta los 10 años si se lo proponía, pero Lucius decía que lo estaba malcriando demasiado.

Así que lo alzo, le dio de beber su leche y media hora más tarde el niño ya estaba dormido y acostado. Y Lucius seguía sin aparecer haciendo que el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba se acrecentara en el corazón del castaño.

No fue hasta diez minutos después que finalmente su esposo volvió a casa. Por la expresión de su cara Lupin supo que traía malas noticias.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto acercándose temeroso a su pareja.

Lucius lo miró con profundo dolor y esquivo su mirada. No podía enfrentar esos orbes dorados con las trágicas noticias que estaba por darle.

-Lucius dime… ¿Paso algo malo?

-Si, Remus. Merlín…- suspiró abatido.

-Me estas asustando, Luc. Dime de una vez. Eh tenido un maldito presentimiento casi toda la noche.

-Son los Potter, Remus. El Lord los encontró. Esta noche fue a su casa…

El licántropo jadeo y rápidamente unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Impotente, Lucius lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No, no, no.- repetía una y otra vez- ¡Ellos estaban protegidos!

-Pero algo falló.- susurró tenso. El sabía _que _era eso que falló. Y sería horrible contárselo a su pareja- Fue rápido mi amor. No hubo tortura.- intentó consolar.

Remus sollozó más fuerte y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Lucius lo siguió en su dolor sin dejar de abrazarlo. Dejo salir algo de su poder veela para ayudar a reconfortarlo y quedo sorprendido al sentir el rechazo. Al parecer, el lobo estaba demasiado dolido por la perdida de alguien de su manada y quería venganza.

-¿Cómo paso? ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste!

-No lo sabía… sabes muy bien que, a pesar de pertenecer a su Circulo Interno, hay cosas que no me revela a mi ni a nadie. Mucho menos a mi, porque sabe quien es mi esposo. Nos distrajo mandándonos a una ciudad muggle a hacer destrozos mientas él solo iba para allá.

-¿Y como te enteraste?- hipó.

-Estábamos por atacar a los muggles cuando Sirius Black se apareció frente a nosotros.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó extrañado levantando su mirada empañada de lágrimas hacia su esposo. Lucius sonrió tiernamente al verlo así pasando una mano por la mejilla para despejar algunas gotas.

-Cuando me dijiste que iban a esconder a los Potter con el hechizo_ Fidelio_ no me preocupe por su seguridad. Puesto que pensé que sería Dumbledore el guardián secreto. Pero así como ustedes yo tambien me equivoque.

-Pusieron a Sirius, no querían arriesgarse a que fuera yo por mi relación contigo. Yo les dije que eras Mortifago.- el veela hizo una mueca. De pronto los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos- Si dices que Sirius se apareció donde estaban ustedes… ¿Quieres decir que él nos traiciono? ¿Es un Mortifago?- preguntó horrorizado.

-No. Hay algo que nunca te dije porque no quería hacerte sufrir.- inspiró hondamente, aquello no era fácil- Peter Pettigrew _era_ un Mortifago. Lo fue incluso antes que yo.

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!

-Remus, tranquilízate.- rogó el rubio tomando el rostro de su amor entre sus manos y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Dejo salir más poder veela para ayudar a estabilizar las emociones licanas.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice! ¡Me estas diciendo que uno de mis mejores amigos es un Mortifago! ¡Que dos de ellos están muertos!- respiró profundamente varias veces- ¿Y que tiene que ver Sirius en todo esto?

-Cuando Black se apareció en aquella villa muggle su rostro estaba transfigurado por la furia y el dolor, acuso Pettigrew de traidor. Llegue a la conclusión de que, por asares del destino, tus amigos cambiaron de guardián a Black por Pettigrew. Y siendo este último servidor del Lord ya te imaginaras…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarlo!

Remus se levanto estrepitosamente del suelo con toda la intención de hacer cumplir sus palabras. Sin embargo, Lucius lo abrazo por la espalda para de detenerlo. Algo que sin dudas le estaba costando demasiado. El lobo era muy fuerte y estaba fuera de control, su sed de venganza le daba fuerza extraordinaria. Así que el rubio no tuvo de otra que dejar salir todo su poder de veela.

Pasaron varios minutos de arduo forcejeo donde Remus fue cediendo poco a poco hasta calmarse por completo.

-Cálmate por favor… piensa en nuestro bebé, Remus. Además, Black ya hizo lo suyo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó respirando agitadamente.

-Cuando llego donde nosotros estábamos se tiro hacia Pettigrew con todas las intenciones de matarlo. Llevaron a cabo un duelo mágico frente a todos esos muggles y Black resulto vencedor. Mato a Peter, pero también a trece muggles más.

-Merlín…

-Los aurores lo tienen ahora. Después averiguaré en que quedo todo eso. Ahora debo decirte lo más importante.

-¿Hay más?- sollozó.

-Si… y esta es una buena noticia frente a toda esta desgracia.

-No te entiendo.- dijo el hombre-lobo girándose para encarar a su esposo.

-Harry no murió Remus. Por alguna extraña magia, cuando el Lord quiso matarlo con el _Avada Kedavra, _la maldiciónrebotó en el niño y fue hacia Voldemort, destruyéndolo a él. El hijo de tus amigos, de un año, acaba de derrotar al mago más poderoso de estos tiempos. Ahora lo llaman "El niño que vivió".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

---------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

---------------------------

-¿Que te dijeron en el Ministerio?- preguntó nervioso Remus al ver llegar a su marido.

-No van darle la oportunidad de tener juicio. Será llevado directamente a Azkaban.

-¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! ¡Es injusto! ¡Tú sabes que tenía razones de sobra para actuar como lo hizo!

-Crouch no escuchara argumentos. Porque a pesar de todo, nadie quita el hecho que mato también a trece muggles junto con Pettigrew, Remus.

-¡Pero estaba fuera de si! ¡Pueden alegar locura! ¡Después de todo, ese maldito acababa de condenar a sus amigos traicionándolos!

-¿Y como vas a hacer para decirles lo que sabes? ¿Le dirás que tu esposo Mortifago te confirmo que hubo cambio de guardianes? ¿Que sabía que Pettigrew era servidor del Lord al igual que él?

-Yo…

-A duras penas conseguí que no me relacionaran con Voldemort, Remus. Si haces eso puedes llegar a salvar a Sirius, pero me perjudicarías a mi.

Lupin empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Lucius se precipito para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-No es justo.- sollozó- Sirius no merece eso… maldito sea Peter. Lo queríamos como un hermano y mira lo que desencadeno su traición.

-Ese tipo nunca me gusto del todo. No puedo creer que haya sido Gryffindor.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora? ¿No se puede hacer nada por Sirius sin involucrarte?

-Narcissa y Regulus se están encargando de eso… aunque no creo que consigan mucho. Tú sabes como es el Ministro. Y al ser ellos dos Black también deben preocuparse por su reputación. Bellatrix, Rodolphus y otros Mortífagos también cayeron.

-¿Cómo…?

-Los Lestrange atacaron ayer a los Longbottom mientras el Lord hacía lo propio con los Potter. Torturaron al matrimonio hasta dejarlos sin sentido. Ahora están en San Mungo.

Remus cerró sus dorados ojos. Esto era demasiado. No podía ni con su alma.

-¿Están bien?

-No lo se… fueron victimas del _Cruciatus_. Imagino que sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Merlín…

-Y en cuanto al mocoso Potter. El viejo Dumbledore se hizo cargo de eso. Lo llevo junto a los familiares muggles de la pelirroja.

-Espero que lo traten bien. Lily siempre nos decía que su hermana la odiaba.

-¿Con quien mejor que con su propia familia?- (N/A: ¬¬U)

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados en ese sillón, en silencio, mientras cada uno cavilaba sobre los acontecimientos pasados.

-¿Me acompañaras al velorio?

-Si…

-Abrázame más fuerte, Luc. Necesito sentirte.

El rubio obedeció enseguida y hasta dejo salir algo de su poder para reconfortar a su dolida pareja. En ese momento entendió todo el dolor que sentía Remus. Se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a ser participe de algo que causara tanto daño a su esposo. Porque él sabía muy bien que aquel no fue el fin definitivo de Lord Voldemort, pero hasta que él regresara buscaría curar las heridas de su amor y ser feliz con su familia. Venían épocas de paz y él las iba a aprovechar con creces.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola… lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero es tuve ciertas cosas que hacer ¬¬U

Para reparar mi tardanza, les digo que en el próximo chap ya hay más risas y alegrías. Que este será el único chap triste de este fic ù.ú

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	19. Vida en familia

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 19: Vida en Familia.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Como te trata la vida de casado, Severus?

Snape escrutinio con la mirada a Remus para ver si es que la pregunta, aunque inocente, no tenía signo de burla. Supuso que era de buena intención. Lupin era así… los que lo degeneraban eran esos animagos del demonio. Y ahora que ninguno de los dos estaban, el castaño era como debería ser. No que se alegrara por la pérdida, pero tampoco sufría por ella.

-Muy bien.- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Y no planean tener niños…propios?

-No.- hizo una mueca- Con el mocoso Lestrange tenemos suficiente.

Al ir presos, el matrimonio Lestrange, dejo atrás a un pequeño de apenas una semana de vida. Lucas Rodolphus Lestrange Black quedo a cargo de su tía Narcissa Snape Black y de su esposo Severus Snape. Y el pelinegro, que no era adeptos a los crios (a pesar de ser el nuevo Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts), pensaba que con el niño ya tenía suficiente, y gracias a Merlín su esposa pensaba lo mismo. Porque Severus estaba seguro que si Narcissa le pedía para tener un hijo propio él no podría decirle que no.

-¡Papi!- el chillido provenía de un pequeño rubio que entró como tromba al estudio donde se encontraban Remus y Severus. Agitado, llego junto al licántropo quien se agacho sonriente para abrazar al pequeño. El niño traía en una mano un pequeño lobo de peluche (único regalo que llegó a hacerle Sirius Black) que tenía una pequeña chapita donde se leía la palabra "Moony" y en la otra mano tenia una paleta de caramelo.

-Hola mi vida. ¿Tan temprano y comiendo dulces?

Draco solo sonrió de la manera _Lupin_, de esa que decía: "No me la quites… si soy un buen niño" que nadie podía resistir.

-Teno hambe.

-Me hubieses avisado y te hacia tu leche…

-A eto vengo…

El castaño cargo a su niño sonriente. Era solamente él quien atendía a Draco, nunca tuvo niñeras y las comidas se las preparaba él mismo, hasta la mamadera. Los elfos solo intervenían en el cuidado del "Señorito" cuando por razones de causa mayor, Remus no podía estar en la casa. Como por ejemplo, los eventos sociales a los cuales Lucius lo llevaba, por supuesto que ambos: papá e hijo, sufrían muchísimo en cada separación, para disgusto del veela mayor. Para el castaño era motivo de burla, pero Lucius ya estaba viendo lo dependiente que eran su esposo y su hijo el uno del otro y eso no le gustaba nada… le daba muchos celos. Así que en la Mansión Malfoy los rubios competían por la atención del licántropo, para diversión de los que lo veían de afuera.

-Enseguida vengo, Severus. Lucius no ha de tardar.

El Slytherin asintió en dirección al hombre frente a él. Se veía bastante recuperado desde los acontecimientos de Halloween del año pasado y Draco tenía que ver mucho en eso. Era por eso que ellos estaban tan unidos, porque Remus refugió toda su atención en su hijo para poder recuperarse de esa tragedia y mantener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar. Y él lo entendía… sobrellevar algo así debería ser muy duro. Casi envidiaba la fortaleza de Lupin. Se alegraba que estuviera bien, porque de los Merodeadores siempre fue él quien le caía mejor. Y ese _afecto_ creció cuando pudo conocerlo mejor y ver lo bien que hizo en la vida de su mejor amigo. Los Malfoy siempre fueron tildados de ser fríos y prepotentes, era verdad… hasta que Lupin se unió a la familia. Cierto era que no había muchos a quien cambiar. Pero Lucius ya no era ese ser despreciable que fue en sus primeros años de vida, la Señora Malfoy tampoco era tan arrogante como antaño y Draco… bueno, él era pequeño, pero al estar tan en contacto con Lupin estaba seguro que su personalidad lo haría tener de Malfoy solo el apellido. A partir de ahora las generaciones venideras de Malfoy serían muy diferentes a sus antecesoras. Y todo gracias al Gryffindor.

-Ya estamos devuelta.- anunció Remus entrando con el niño en brazos. El pequeño abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas su lobo con una mano y con la otra sostenía su mamadera. Su expresión era de relajación total, puesto que todo el mundo sabía que el mejor lugar para Draco Malfoy era estar en los brazos de su _papi._- Cuéntame como están las cosas por tu casa.- pidió gentilmente.

Severus suspiró y se dejo caer en un sillón frente al hombre-lobo carguero.

-Todo bien. Narcissa dice que quiere estudiar alguna carrera. Ahora que sus padres están muertos ella quiere permitirse ese lujo que las "mujeres de alta sociedad" ni sueñan con tener. Porque se supone que ellas solo deben ocuparse de la casa y de organizar aburridas fiestas.- sonrió sarcástico- Ella siempre quiso ser Medibruja pero con Lucas tan pequeño eso la mantendría lejos de la casa mucho tiempo. Y ella, al igual que tu, no quiere separarse del mocoso.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó malicioso.

Severus lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Es inevitable… voy a estar la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Hogwarts.

-No te pregunte eso…

-Ya lo se.- masculló- Y si lo que quieres es que te confiese que el mocoso me cae bien, pues sí, lo hace.

-Awww, como me gustaría verte cambiarle los pañales.- arrulló.

El pelinegro volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Remus solo sonrió como solo él (y ahora Draco) sabía hacerlo e interrumpió un momento la charla para sacar la mamadera de las manos de Draco y acunarlo mejor, ya que se había quedado dormido.

-Lucius tiene razón. Lo mimas demasiado.- comentó Severus.

-El fue mi salvavidas cuando más lo necesite…

Hubo un corto silencio de entendimiento.

-¿Cómo estas? Hace poco se cumplió un año…

-Nunca voy a recuperarme de la perdida. Pero la vida sigue, sería inútil deprimirme por algo que no puedo cambiar.- suspiró- Lo peor de todo es que nunca supe porque Voldemort.- estremecimiento del Slytherin- buscaba a mis amigos. Dumbledore nunca me lo dijo y yo no quise presionarlo.

Ante esas palabras Snape palideció ligeramente y se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-Remus… hay algo que debo decirte.

El Gryffindor se sorprendió más por el uso de su nombre (ya que Severus siempre lo llamaba Lupin) que por el tono serio del padrino de su hijo.

-¿Decirme de que?

-Yo se porque el Lord buscó a los Potter aquella noche…- inspiró hondamente y clavo sus negros ojos en los de su interlocutor-… porque yo fui quien le dio el motivo.

-¿Perdón…?

-Voy a confesarte algo y te pido que escuches todo para después juzgarme.- vio al castaño asentir- Hace casi dos años y medio entre a La Cabeza de Cerdo por un trago, estaba alterado porque había recibido una amenaza que ponía en riesgo mi relación con Narcissa. Estando allí vi a Dumbledore acompañado de una mujer extraña, no les preste atención hasta que ella pareció entrar en una especie de trance. Empezó a recitar una profecía Remus, pero algo me distrajo y no pude escucharla toda.

-¿Profecía?

-Como lo oyes. Yo no dudé en contársela a mi Señor. Pero poco tiempo después, al razonar esas palabras, me di cuenta que se podía relacionar con dos parejas que tenían hijos nacidos en esa fecha…

-No te entiendo.

-Lo que escuche fue esto: "El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..."

-Harry…

-Si… y también el chico Longbottom.

-¿Fue por eso que…?

-Así es. Por eso los Longbottom también fueron atacados.-lo interrumpió- Cuando yo me di cuenta de que los Potter corrían peligro tome una decisión que cambio mi vida. Decidí traicionar a mi Señor y acudí a Dumbledore. Porque si bien Potter nunca me cayo bien, Lily si lo hacía, se podía llegar decir que era mi "amiga". Sabía muy bien que el Lord no iba a hacer otra cosa que matarlos cuando tuviera oportunidad. Le conté todo esto a Albus y fue por eso que decidió poner bajo el hechizo _Fidelio_ a los Potter. Yo no pertenecía al Circulo Interno en aquel momento… por eso nunca supe que Pettigrew era un Mortifago.

-Lucius si lo sabía.

-Nunca me lo comento… así es el destino.

Remus asintió con pesadumbre y dejo varias lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Ahora sabía la causa, pero eso no aligeraba su pena.

-¿Que piensas?

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Severus. Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ese loco hizo. Y su algo de culpa tenías te redimiste al arriesgarte al hacerte espía.

-Para lo que sirvió…- ironizó.

Hubo un silencio que Remus uso para secarse las lágrimas y reacomodar al bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te hiciste Mortifago?

-Tome el lugar de Narcissa. Ella y Bellatrix debían unirse al Lord al terminar el colegio, pero ella no quería y decidí hacerlo en su lugar.

-Eso fue muy Gryffindor de tu parte…

Severus gruñó. _El viejo loco me dijo lo mismo…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-----------------------

Tres años después

-----------------------

-Esos estupidos del Ministerio.- siseó Lucius leyendo el diario El Profeta- Los hijos de muggles no necesitan leyes para protegerlos. Ahora que hay paz no se necesita perder el tiempo en eso. Ese Fudge es un adorador de sa…- carraspeó al ver la mirada de su esposo- de muggles y los hijos de estos, al igual que Dumbledore.

-Yo pienso que esta bien. A pesar de que Voldemort desapareció todavía quedan algunos de sus vasallos que podrían llegar a tomar medidas en contra de ellos.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Pensé que habías cambiado tu forma de pensar acerca de los hijos de muggles en estos años.- dijo receloso.

Lucius lo miró con superioridad y le dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-¿Están hablando de los sangre sucia?

Remus dejo caer estrepitosamente el tenedor con el que estaba pinchando su fruta y miró a su hijo sorprendido. Lucius tuvo dificultades para tragar su trozo de tostada.

-¿Que dijiste mi vida?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Quiero saber si estaban hablando de los sangre sucia.

-¿Y de donde, por Merlín, tu escuchaste semejante palabra?- dijo mirando de soslayo a su esposo que leía_ demasiado _interesado el periódico.

-¿Cuál?

-El adjetivo que utilizaste para llamar a los hijos de muggles.

-Ah...- sonrió- Padre me lo enseño.

-¿En serio?- Draco asintió sonriente y el licántropo giro su cabeza para fulminar a Lucius con la mirada. El no se dio por aludido y siguió _enfrascado_ en la _lectura_ del diario.

-Si, me dijo que debería llamar así a los hijos de muggles porque ellos son…- su pequeño ceño se frunció-…eh… escoria. Si, eso.- aclaró echando más leña al fuego.

La boca de Remus se abrió cuan grande era.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!- siseó enfadado.

-¿Que?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras plegaba el diario.

-¡¿Cómo que, que! ¡Te atreviste a hacerlo! ¡Y eso que te lo tenía terminantemente prohibido!

-Mi hijo tiene derecho a saberlo.

-¡Ningún tiene derecho!- exclamó- ¡No es vital para Draco aprender esa horrible palabra!

-Todo sangre pura debe conocerla…

El licántropo hizo rechinar los dientes mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo peligroso.

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente el niño apunto del llanto. Creía que sus padres se estaban peleando por su culpa.

El semblante del castaño se hablando al girar la vista hacia su bebé.

-No, mi vida. Tú no hiciste nada malo. Pero quiero que me prometas que jamás vas a llamar sangre sucia a los hijos de muggles. ¿Si?

-Pero padre dice…

-No importa lo que _Lucius Malfoy_ diga sobre ese tema, Draco. Yo te lo prohíbo. ¿Queda claro?

-Si, papi.- sonrió. Era conocida la adoración del niño por su papi y como buen medio-veela que era buscaba complacerlo en todo.

-Bien, mi vida. Y ahora… ¿Te gustaría que tu papi se mude a dormir contigo por una semana?

-¡No/ ¡Si!- exclamaron padre e hijo al unísono.

-¡No puedes hacerme eso Remus! ¡La primavera empieza mañana!

-Tú te lo buscaste. Te advertí lo que pasaría si lo hacías Lucius Malfoy- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.- Y ni siquiera asumes tu error.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, me mudo con Draco.

-¡Yupi!- exclamó alegre Draco atreviéndose a mandarle a su padre una mirada de triunfo y superioridad digna de un Malfoy.

_Maldito mocoso mimado y traidor… ¡Le dije que su papi no debería enterarse de esa conversación!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cinco días después el veela mayor seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer y disculparse por hablar sobre "ese tema" con su hijo. Y Remus seguía implacable con su castigo. El único feliz de la Mansión era Draco, quien tenía la oportunidad de dormir abrazadito de su papi y de Moony (el lobo de peluche). A él le gustaba que sus padres se peleen porque el castigo de su papi siempre era el mismo, aunque le intrigaba mucho el saber porque su papi Remus no dormía con su padre como castigo. (N/A: no estas en edad para saberlo todavía peque. ¬¬)

Remus despertó temprano ese domingo. _Malditos pájaros…_ Se incorporó en la cama y dejo su preciada carga a un costado. Draco dormía abrazado a su viejo lobo de peluche con una expresión digna de un ángel. _Solo cuando duerme parece uno…,_ pensó con ternura. Se cepillo los dientes y, tras ajustarse la bata, salió en busca de una taza de café a la cocina. Detuvo su andar al escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente de la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

Dudoso entró sin llamar y vio a Lucius sentado a un borde de la cama dándole la espalada. Pudo oír un jadeo de dolor y se acercó asustado. Al llegar junto a su amor se horrorizo. Lucius estaba torturándose con su propia varita. Conocía ese hechizo y sabía que era bastante doloroso.

-¿Lucius que estas haciendo?- susurró aparatando la varita de un manotazo.

-Es la única manera de aplacar mis instintos.- jadeó con un rictus de dolor. (N/A: claro… porque disculparse no es opción. ¬¬)

-Oh… mi amor.- murmuró abrazando a su pareja- No tenía idea de todo lo que supone controlarte durante la primavera…

-Déjame hacerte el amor, Remus. Por favor.

El Gryffindor asintió y el veela no perdió tiempo en devorar esos labios que lo volvían loco. Arranco las ropas de ambos sin contemplaciones y lo poseyó salvajemente. Remus no se quejó, estando acostumbrado a tener sexo diariamente, estos cinco días de abstinencia tambien lo habían afectado. Además, la magia veela que despedía su esposo hacía que se olvidara de cualquier dolor. Solo sentía placer.

-¿Adonde vas?- ronroneó Lucius al sentir a su pareja alejarse de él.

-Voy a ver a Draco. Ya debe haber despertado.

-Que se encarguen los elfos.- gruñó abrazándolo posesivamente- Quiero volver a hacerte mío.

-Ya lo hemos hecho tres veces, Luc. Ahora quiero ocuparme de mi hijo.- sus ojos se entrecerraron- Además… recuerda que sigo enfadado contigo. Si di mi brazo a torcer fue solo porque no quiero que te tortures, no porque te haya perdonado.

-Mmmhhh…

-¿No piensas disculparte por haberle enseñado eso a mi hijo?

-Tambien es mi hijo…- farfulló.

-Y no lo niego. Pero creí haberte dejado claro antes de que naciera que a él no le meterías esas absurdas ideas de los mestizos y sangre sucia.

-Mmmhhh…

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, que?- gruñó.

-¿No vas a disculparte?

Sintió a Lucius murmurar algo y sonrió de lado.

-¿Dijiste algo, Lucius? Creo no haber escuchado bien.

-¡Perdón!- siseó soltando el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de su esposo.

Remus sonrió de una manera demasiado _Malfoy_ para el gusto del rubio y salió de la habitación.

_¡Maldita herencia!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- siseó enfadado al ver entrar a la habitación -una hora después de irse- a Remus.

El castaño se desvistió completamente (encendiendo intencionalmente al veela), se acostó en la cama y se removió hasta que su cabeza descanso en el pecho de su esposo.

-Hable con Severus y le explique sobre nuestra pelea…- comenzó a hablar descendiendo una mano hasta el pene semi-erecto del rubio- Y le pedí que si no podía llevarse a Draco por unos días.

-¿Y que te dijo…?-gimió lleno de placer.

-Que no había problema… por eso tarde. Estuve preparando las ropas para Draco. Nos lo traerá el martes.

Y Lucius no perdió tiempo y se arrojo sobre el cuerpo de su pareja. Esta demás decir que en esos días no abandonaron la habitación ni para comer. Pedían que se la lleven a la ante-sala de la misma… ¿O que pensaban? Reconciliación primaveral o no, tenían que comer…

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! Echamos un vistazo a la vida de esta rara familia… ¿que les pareció? Ese Luc… ¿Cómo le enseña esas cosas al peque? ¬¬ Por suerte Remus sabe como _castigarlo_ XD Ya falta poco para que esta primera temporada termine.

En el próximo chap veremos a los chibis-Slys. Espero que les guste…

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	20. Juego de Niños

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 20: Juego de niños.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola, Blaise. ¿Cómo estas?- saludó amablemente al pequeño niño.

El niño era de piel ligeramente morena con cabello de color castaño claro, sus ojos de color miel se asemejaban mucho a los del propio Remus. (N/A: No es por ser racista ni nada, es que cuando yo leía fics donde aparecía Blaise, siempre me lo imagine así. Así que… así se queda ò.ó) Era muy carismático y demostrativo de sus sentimientos. A Remus le caía muy bien, porque al igual que todos los hijos de Slytherins amigos de su bebé, parecía que le faltaba cariño.

-Muy bien, Señor Remus.- respondió el pequeño con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

A Blaise Zabini le gustaba mucho visitar a Draco, porque su papi Remus era muy amable con él. Su madre nunca le hacia caso al igual que su niñera. En su Mansión solo los elfos jugaban con él, pero amor no recibía de nadie. Por eso se podía decir que envidiaba un poco a su amigo, porque al parecer su papi tenía amor para todo el mundo.

-Acércate Blaise. Deja que te de un abrazo.

Y el pequeño prácticamente se abalanzó a los brazos del licántropo haciendo que el ceño de Draco se frunza. _¡¿Cómo se atreve! ¡Nadie abraza así a mi papi más que yo!_, pensó enfadado.

-Bueno… vayan a tu habitación, mi vida. Cuando Gregory y Vincent lleguen los llevo hasta allá.

-Théo también va a venir.

-Ok, vayan a jugar.

Veinte minutos más tarde Remus dejaba pasar a la habitación de su hijo a dos niñitos gorditos y a un moreno pelinegro de ojos cafés y expresión seria. Solo que este último venía agarrado fuertemente de la mano del Gryffindor. Esto hizo que el ceño de Draco se vuelva a fruncir en desagrado. No entendía que tenían sus amigos con su papi que les gustaba estar siempre con él, eso lo ponía muy celoso.

-Aquí esta el resto, muchachos. Los dejo para que puedan jugar.

-¿No se queda con nosotros, Señor Remus?- preguntó Theodore Nott sin soltarse de la mano del castaño.

-¿Quieren que me quede?- preguntó divertido.

-¡Si!- exclamaron todos los niños, a excepción de Draco, quien estaba cada vez más irritado. _¡Se supone que vienen a jugar conmigo! ¡No con mi papi!_

-Esta bien. Me quedo.

-¡Cuéntenos otra historia divertida sobre Moony, Padfoot y Prongs!- chilló emocionado Gregory Goyle.

-¿En serio quieren eso? ¿No prefieren jugar entre ustedes?

-¡No!- chillaron todos a la vez. Draco ya se conocía todas esas historias, pero le gustaba escucharlas todas las veces que podía.

Unos suaves toques a la puerta interrumpieron la charla.

-¿Si?

Un elfo domestico entro a la habitación.

-Disculpe Señor Remus, Señor. El joven Lucas Lestrange acaba de llegar con su tía la Señora Snape.

-Oh. Hazlos pasar, Dobby.

Minutos después Narcissa, radiante como ella sola podía estar, llegaba de la mano con su sobrino. Lucas era moreno de pelo _negro-azulado_ y tenía unos impresionantes ojos _azules_. Era bastante alto para su edad (cinco años), pues su padre siempre fue un hombre de alta estatura.

-Buenos días, Narcissa.- saludo cortésmente Remus dándole dos besos en la mejilla a la mujer- Hola Lucas.- le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-Hola Remus…- devolvió sonriente el saludo Lucas.

-Señor Remus, Lucas. No seas irrespetuoso.- riñó Narcissa exasperada.

-Esta bien, Cissa. No importa. ¿A que has venido?

-Lucas me dijo que Draco se reuniría con los niños hoy en tu casa y me pidió para venir.- _En realidad me colmo la paciencia hasta que accedí, pero eso no hace falta que lo sepas_- Así que aquí estamos. ¿No te molesta que haya venido sin avisar, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mientras más seamos mejor. ¿Verdad chicos?

-¡Si!- exclamaron los otros sonrientes.

-¿Y que están por hacer?- quiso saber Lucas soltándose de la mano de su tía y dejándose caer en el piso sin delicadeza.

-El Señor Remus nos esta por contar una historia sobre Moony, Padfoot y Prongs.-respondió entusiasmando Vincent Crabbe.

-¿Y de Snivellus tambien?- se interesó Lucas mirando al licántropo.

-Claro…

Narcissa lo miró enarcando una ceja y el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros sonriente.

-¡Que bien!- chilló emocionado. Las desgracias de ese Snivellus le daban mucha risa. Aunque no entendía porque su tío Severus se enojaba cuando le contaba sobre las historias que les relataba Remus.

-¿Te quedas Narcissa?

-Claro… a mi también me gustan las historias sobre Snivellus.

Ambos rieron cómplices.

Todos los niños se ubicaron sentados en el piso o sobre un almohadón. Draco, por su parte, se sentó sobre el regazo de su papi. Solo para dejar en claro que él era suyo.

-Bueno… ya va siendo hora de la merienda. ¿Tienen hambre?

-¡Si!- exclamaron los niños. Vincent y Gregory con más ímpetu.

-Entonces voy a traerles algo para todos. ¿Me acompañas Narcissa?

-Por supuesto.

Y ambos adultos abandonaron el lugar. Pero un corto tiempo después la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Remus y…

-Miren quien se vino a unir al grupo chicos.

El ceño de los seis chicos allí reunidos se frunció. Pansy Parkinson venía de la mano de Remus. _¡Otra!_ Y por las expresiones de los pequeños no era bien recibida.

-Bien, quédate aquí Pansy. Yo enseguida vengo…- beso su mejilla.

-Si Señor Remus.- dijo emocionada. Ni su madre ni su padre nunca besaban su mejilla.

Al salir el castaño; Pansy agarro con fuerza su muñeca y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Que pasa?- gruñó.

-No queremos niñas aquí…- siseó Draco.

-Pues aquí estoy y no me pienso ir.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Lucas sonriendo malicioso- Ven Pansy… ¿Que es lo que tienes en tus manos?

-Es mi muñeca Remusina. Mi preferida.

-¿Remusina?- preguntó Théo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si, ese es su nombre. ¿Algún problema con ello?

-No…

-¿Me la prestas?- preguntó Lucas.

-¿Para que la quieres?- cuestionó recelosa.

-Solo… para verla de cerca. Es de porcelana. ¿No?

-Sip…- dijo entregándosela- Ten cuidado.

-Claro… ¡Atrápala Blaise!- chilló arrojándola hacia donde estaba el castaño.

Blaise sonrió y la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y así empezaron a jugar mientras Pansy chillaba asustada por la integridad física de Remusina.

-Eres genial con esos niños, Remus. ¿Nunca pensaste en ejercer de profesor en Hogwarts? Se que estudiaste para ello.

-¿Crees que Lucius y, sobre todo Draco, me dejarían hacerlo?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Vamos… si te lo propones puedes convencerlos.

-Lo se. Pero prefiero quedarme con mi bebé. Además, no necesito el dinero. Si lo hago sería solo por diversión.

-Draco ya no es un bebé…

-Para mi lo es.- dijo sonriendo con ternura- Yo no podría estar tanto tiempo separado de ellos, ni dejando a mi pequeño con alguna desconocida. Se convertiría en alguien como lo son esos niños con los que juega ahora.

-Fríos por estar exentos del cariño de hogar…- suspiró Narcissa.

-Si.- hizo una mueca- Siento tanta lastima por ellos. Si me voy no solo dejaría solo a mi hijito sino a todos ellos. No entiendo como sus padres le prestan tan poca atención, si son adorables.

-Así es la crianza de los sangres pura.

-Ustedes no son así con Lucas.

-Lucas no nos deja ser así con él. Que es muy diferente.- sonrió.

-Tienes razón. No puedo creer que ese niño sea hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

Narcissa desvió su vista.

-Si. Son tan diferentes que hasta no parece hijo de mi hermana…- murmuró para si misma.

-¿Decías algo?

-No, nada.- sonrió- ¿Te ayudo con la bandeja?

-Si no es molestia.

Al regresar a la habitación Remus percibió algo extraño. Los niños estaban cabizbajos y muy callados. Y Pansy estaba en un rincón… ¿Llorando? Alarmado dejo la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de Draco y se acercó a la niña.

-¿Que pasa princesa?

-Estos idiotas rompieron mi muñeca.- sollozó enfadada lanzándoles una mirada helada a los niños.

Remus enarco una ceja y miro en dirección a los chicos que evitaron el contacto visual. Observo la muñeca que estaba en las manos de la niña y vio que la cabeza estaba partida en varios pedacitos. El llanto de Pansy se intensifico.

-No llores princesita.- consoló limpiándole las lágrimas- Mira.- dijo sacando su varita- _Reparo_. Ya esta como nueva. ¿Ves?

-¡Mi héroe!- chilló Pansy arrojándose al cuello de Lupin para abrazarlo. El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendidos por el arrebato.

Cerca de ahí Narcissa tuvo que hacer acoplo de su autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada. Por otro lado, Draco estaba rechinado sus dientes. Si no fuera porque eso aumentaría el enojo de su papi estaría separando de los pelos a esa atrevida. _¡¿Por qué todos quieren abrazar a MI papi de esa manera!_

-Bien.- separo a la niña de su cuerpo- Creo que hay algunos caballeros que te le deben una disculpa a esta princesa.

Pansy sonrió con superioridad mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Remus. Los niños la miraron con odio y murmuraron unas disculpas.

-Ok, con eso solucionado ahora procedamos a comer.

Los pequeños asintieron fervientemente. Si algo así hubiese pasado en su casa, aparate de disculparse, seguro hubiesen recibido un castigo de quien sabe que envergadura.

Remus se sentó en una de las sillas para niños y alzo a Pansy en su regazo. Sintió a su hijo pararse junto a él y lo miró. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y miraba mal a la niña.

-Yo también quiero sentarme arriba tuyo.- masculló.

-No. Tú te has portado muy mal hoy con tu invitada.

-Pero…- murmuró poniendo cara de perrito abandonado y Remus se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerse el duro si su bebé lo miraba de esa manera.

-Esta bien, Draco.- suspiró- Siéntate sobre mi pierna derecha.- dijo acomodando a la pequeña sobre la otra pierna.

-¿Porque? Yo quiero sentarme contigo solito. Ponla a ella en un silla vacía.

El Gryffindor miró a su hijo enarcando una ceja.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas.- sentenció.

Y Draco cedió. Su papi siempre lo complacía en todo, pero sabía que tenía sus límites y esas palabras lo demostraban.

-Se que tuviste_ mucho_ que ver en el asunto de la muñeca, Lucas.- siseó Narcissa al oído de su sobrino- Ya hablaremos en casa.

Lucas solo sonrió despreocupadamente.

_Los tengo comiendo de mi mano…_

Un pequeño moreno de seis años de edad caminaba por el parque a dos cuadras de su casa, completamente solo. Era bastante chico para su edad, porque su familia lo descuidaba demasiado. Su pelo estaba completamente enmarañado, sus ropas le quedaban enormes y una extraña cicatriz adornaba su frente.

-Hola.

El niño dio un respingo al sentir la voz y giro sus verdes ojos hasta posarlos en la figura del hombre frente a él. No era muy mayor, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran dorados. Su sonrisa le transmitía a Harry mucha tranquilidad.

-Ho-Hola.- musito.

-Mi nombre es John. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Harry. Harry Potter.

-Hola, Harry.- sonrió- ¿Porque estas tan solito?

-Salí de mi casa porque ahora hay visitas y mi tía no quiere que me vean.

El ceño de John se frunció.

-¿Y porque no quiere que te vean?

Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no sabía. Y el prefería estar fuera a que dejar que lo encerraran en su alacena.

-Bien… ¿Te molesta que te hagan una pregunta, Harry?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-Mucho.- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Solo una vez lo había probado, cuando su primo dejo olvidada una tableta en el sillón de la sala y el pudo comérselo sin que nadie lo vea. Fue lo más delicioso que probo en la vida.

-Pues aquí tengo muchos. Me lo regalaron hoy, porque fue mi cumpleaños.

-¿El 31 de julio?

-Así es.

-¡El mío tambien! ¡Felicidades!- exclamó entusiasmado- Aunque yo no recibí ningún regalo…- murmuró.

-¿No?- el niño negó con la cabeza y el ceño de John se volvió a fruncir en señal de disgusto- Pues te regalo los míos. Son ranas de chocolate. Y felicidades tambien…

-¿Ranas?- preguntó extrañado. Ante su sorpresa al abrir uno de esos raros paquetes, efectivamente, una rana de chocolate salto de la caja y se trepo a su hombro.

-Cuidado.- rió John- Que no se te escapen…

-Se… se mueven Señor. ¿Puede verlo? ¡Parece magia!

-Es magia.- aclaró John mirando extrañado al niño. _¿Acaso no sabe que existe la magia?_

-Wow… nunca vi nada igual.- murmuró Harry llevándose la rica rana a la boca- No le duele que la muerda. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no.- rió divertido.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mira, Harry… aquí tengo más. Todas para ti.- dijo entregándole una caja bastante grande.

-¿En serio, Señor? ¿Me las da todas?

-Es tu cumpleaños… es lo menos que te mereces.

-Muchas gracias, Señor.- dio un respingo al mirar al cielo- Se hace tarde, ya tengo que irme.

-Muy bien, entonces. Un gusto conocerte Harry.

-Igualmente, Señor John.- y tras regalarle una hermosa sonrisa Harry corrió hasta la casa de sus tíos.

-Eres idéntico a él, pequeño.- murmuró John antes de desaparecer del lugar tras un sonoro _crack._

Ese fue el mejor regalo que Harry Potter pudo tener en esos años, antes de que le llegara cierta carta que lo invitaba a asistir a un colegio que le cambiaría la vida…

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

N/A: Hola! ¿Que les parecieron los chibis? Son adorables! Yo quero uno ToT

Ya falta muy poco para que todo termine… gracias por seguir el fic hasta entonces XD

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


	21. Educando a un futuro Slytherin

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 21: Educando a un futuro Slytherin**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius y Severus interrumpieron su charla al sentir entrar a alguien al estudio. Draco Malfoy, son una expresión asustada, acababa de cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Draco… ¿Que manera de entrar es esa?-siseó el rubio.

-Yo… lo siento padre. Es que…

-¡DRACO LUCIUS JOHN MALFOY-LUPIN! ¿DONDE ESTAS?

El bramido hizo respingar a los tres residentes del estudio privado del Patriarca de los Malfoy. El niño rubio palideció mientras su alarma crecía.

-¿Que hiciste Draco?-cuestionó Severus.

-¡Ahora no hay tiempo!-exclamó asustado- ¡Escóndeme padre! ¡Por favor!

Lucius miró nervioso hacia la puerta. No sabía que había hecho su hijo y estando Remus tan enojado… no era bueno ponerse de parte de Draco en esas condiciones.

-Ven abajo del escritorio. Apresúrate.-dijo Severus dejando paso al mocoso.

Justo en el momento en que Snape volvía a ubicarse la puerta del estudio se abría. Un notablemente enfadado licántropo hizo aparición.

-¿Han visto a Draco?-siseó.

El pequeño de siete años de edad bajo el mueble gimió inaudiblemente. Por el tono de su papá podía notar claramente lo enfadado que estaba. Eso no le presagiaba nada bueno…

-No. Aquí no esta, Remus.-contestó impasible el veela.

-Bien.-gruñó el castaño y salio del lugar dando un portazo.

-Sal de ahí Draco.-habló Lucius.

Con lentitud el chico obedeció a su padre. Su actitud era apresumbrada y no se atrevía a ver a los ojos del mayor.

-Habla.-ordenó arrastrando las palabras.

-Yo…-se mordió el labio inferior un gesto muy común de Remus que demostraba nerviosismo- Estaba hablando con Lucas y él me comento que se encontraron con los Weasley en el Callejón Diagon el otro día.-dijo mirando a su padrino quien asintió- Me dijo que le parecieron muy agradables. Pero yo le dije que no debería juntarse con esa gente porque son traidores a la sangre y aman a los sangre sucia. Y no me di cuenta que papá estaba en la puerta y me escucho decirlo. Mientras él le decía a Lucas que no me hiciera caso… yo escape.-gimió.

Lucius enarco una ceja.

-Estas en un gran problema…-comentó sin más.

Draco miro alarmado a su padre. _¡Gracias por el apoyo!, _pensó sarcástico.

-Si que lo esta…

Los tres Slytherins (Draco en un futuro) dieron otro respingo ante el tono helado de la voz. Lupin estaba parado junto a la puerta luciendo imponente. Se podría decir que parecía todo un Malfoy. Draco tembló de miedo, Severus temió por su ahijado y Lucius… se excitó.

-Pa-Papi…-musitó.

-Sabía que estabas aquí Draco. Puedo olerte…

Los otros hicieron un mohín con la boca. _¿Como no pensamos en eso?_

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-tono inocente y carita de cachorro abandonado.

_Buen truco…,_ pensó Severus.

-Claro que lo estoy.-cortante- Y espere afuera para que te explicaras con tu padre y para pensar en tu castigo.

El niño agacho la cabeza.

-Si no me equivoco pasado mañana es el partido de Inglaterra por el Mundial de Quidditch…-empezó el Gryffindor.

-¡¿No me vas a dejar ir?!-preguntó alarmado.

-Si, vas a ir. Se que has esperado esto por mucho tiempo, no podría prohibírtelo…

-¿Entonces…?

-El que no va a ir soy yo.

-¡No!-exclamaron los veelas al unísono.

-¿Por qué tomas esa decisión? ¡Fue Draco quien cometió la falta!-dijo Lucius. Su hijo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Lo se…-dijo mirando fríamente a su esposo- Aún así me quedo y ustedes se van. Voy a pasar esos tres días de soltero. Puede que invite a tus amigos para que jueguen conmigo.-dijo sonriendo a su hijo quien frunció el ceño- Y tal vez a la Señora Zabini, que acaba de enviudar nuevamente. A lo mejor necesita _consuelo._

-O tal vez quiera reunirse con sus difuntos esposos…-siseó Lucius entrecerrando sus ojos.

Severus ahogo una risa. Ese Lupin sabía como dominar a los Malfoy.

-No se… ya veré que hago. Espero que se diviertan.

-¡Pero…! ¡No puedes hacernos esto papá! ¡No es lo mismo si no estas con nosotros!

-Draco tiene razón y al quedarte no solo lo castigas a él… a mi también y yo no he hecho nada.

-Ya lo decidí y no hay nada que puedan hacer para que cambie de opinión. Tu… castigado por decir esa palabra que te tengo prohibida.-dijo señalando con un dedo acusador al niño quien bajo la cabeza arrepentido.- Y tu… por enseñársela.-dijo señalando esta vez al rubio mayor. Y dicho eso se retiro del estudio.

-¿Vez lo que has conseguido? Por tu torpeza hemos sido castigados los dos.-siseó Lucius a su hijo.

Draco lo miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Pe-Pe… Pero… ¡Si todo esto es tu culpa!-chilló al fin- ¡Tu me enseñaste _las palabras prohibidas_!

Padre e hijo se fulminaron con la mirada. Luego, el más pequeño de los Malfoy salio del lugar dando un portazo.

Severus no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse como loco haciendo que la irritación del veela aumentara aún más.

-Que bueno que mi vida te divierta.-gruñó irónico.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Adonde me vas a llevar, papi?-tono emocionado.

-Al Mundo Muggle.-susurró cómplice.

El ceño de Draco se frunció.

-¿Estas seguro…? Si padre se entera…

-El no llega hasta mañana de esa reunión y yo no le voy a decir nada. ¿Tú lo harás?

-Si tú no quieres no lo haré, papi.-sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bien. Ve a tu habitación y ponte la ropa muggle que te compre. Te espero en la entrada.

Media hora más tarde Remus y el pequeño Draco estaban en el Londres Muggle en busca de diversión. El niño miraba todo con ojos desorbitados. Siempre pensó que los muggles, al vivir sin magia, tenían una vida de lo más aburrida; pero la infinidad de cosas que sus plateados ojos veían no parecía ser aburrido.

-Entremos aquí mi vida.

-¿Que hay allí?

-Video juegos…-anunció el castaño con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Y así, licántropo y medio-veela-licántropo (¬¬), jugando a todo lo que a ambos les llamaba la atención perdieron sus dos primeras horas de salida. Remus tuvo que usar toda su persuasión y su mejor sonrisa para convencer a Draco de que había cosas más emocionantes y divertidas que ver para poder sacarlo de aquel lugar. Por supuesto… el niño hizo su berrinche, su habitual puchero y puso ojos de cachorrito por lo que ahora caminaba de la mano con su papi con un enorme helado con la mano libre.

-¿Que es eso, papi?

-Eso es una televisión, hijo.

-¿Tele…visión?

-Así es… ven para que te enseñe como funciona.

Entraron a la casa de electrodomésticos y el veela no solo pidió conocer el funcionamiento de la TV, sino tambien del lavarropas, la tostadora, los ventiladores… etcétera. Por suerte Remus se pudo manejar muy bien en las explicaciones y salieron de allí con una licuadora para Draco… eso fue lo que más le gusto.

-"Puede servirle a mi padrino para mezclar sus pociones cuando me enseña".- había argumentado.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Se abastecieron de nueva ropa muggle, el castaño compro discos de música de sus antiguos grupos favoritos (esto hizo que se acordarse mucho de Sirius y James), le dio de probar a su hijo la famosa bebida gaseosa de color café mientras comían hamburguesas de don Mc.

-¿Te gusto la salida, Draco?-preguntó una vez Aparecidos en su casa.

-¡Si, mucho!

-¿Entonces…ves como los muggles no son tontos? Ellos pueden vivir perfectamente sin magia y no por eso debemos considerarlos inferiores a nosotros. La magia no lo es todo bebé (el insiste el llamarlo así…) ¿Acaso vez a tu papi usándola a cada momento?

-No…

-Porque es más divertido hacer las cosas por uno mismo, al menos para mí. No te voy a negar que la a veces la magia me es indispensable. Pero los muggles están adaptados para vivir sin ella desde hace muchísimos años. No deberíamos despreciarlos por eso, todo lo contrario, eso es de admirar.

-Mmmhhh…

-¿Te quedo claro?

-Si, papi.

-¿Te gustaría repetir esta salida en el futuro?

-¡Si!

-Ok. Pero esto va a ser un secreto entre nosotros dos. ¿De acuerdo?-guiño un ojo.

Draco sonrió malicioso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola muchachos.

-¡Hola Señor Remus!

Lupin sonrió a los amiguitos de Draco. Ellos venían una vez a la semana para que él les enseñara las bases de la magia, para que no entraran a Hogwarts sin saber nada. Algunos tenían tutores especializados para eso… pero al parecer a los niños les gustaba como él enseñaba. Su hijo solo aprendía de él las cosas. Una vez le sugirió a Lucius para enviarlo a un escuela muggle… se imaginaran en que termino aquello. Ese habrá sido uno de los pocos caprichos que su veela nunca le cumplió. Sin embargo a él no le molestaba enseñarle a su pequeño. Siempre hacía cursos de capacitación y con un par de libros muggles para niños enseñaba en secreto a estos chicos sobre ellos.

-¿Y tu quien eres pequeña?

-Millicent Bulstrode, Señor.-musitó avergonzada.

-Bienvenida Millicent.-sonrió amablemente.

-¿Ves…? Te lo dije.-siseó Pansy al oído de su amiga.

-Si… es muy amable… y hermoso.

-Si…-suspiro soñador.

Muy cerca de ahí Draco veía a las niñas ceñudo.

-¿Que te pasa, Draco?-quiso saber Blaise.

-Nada.-gruñó.

Theodore sonrió de lado ante la actitud de su amigo. El era un niño muy observador y ya había notado esa actitud anteriormente y había llegado a la conclusión de que era por celos hacia todos ellos. Lo entendía, él también se pondría así si tuviera un papá tan amable y cariñoso como el Señor Remus. Aunque también pensaba que era un poquito exagerado. _Ni que se lo fuésemos a robar…_

-Hola, Marcus (Flint). ¿Ya recibiste tu carta?

-Si, Señor.-asintió fervientemente.- Adrian (Pucey) y yo entramos este año.

-Me alegro por ustedes. Voy a perder dos excelentes alumnos.-sonrió.

Marcus le devolvió la sonrisa, avergonzado. _Si yo no soy buen alumno. Este Señor se pasa de amable…_

-Bien, vamos a…

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- chilló Lucas Lestrange entrando estrepitosamente al salón que servía de aula.

-Lucas… tus modales.-suspiró cansada Narcissa.- Hola Remus. ¿Llegamos a tiempo?

-Claro Narcissa. Tomen asiento. Hoy vamos a dar algo de matemáticas.

-No…-fue el gemido universal del salón. (N/A: dedicado a mi misma. Ya que odio esa materia XD)

-Ningún no. Vamos a dar esta primera hora de matemáticas y luego vamos a seguir con el libro muggle que dejamos a medio terminar la clase pasada. Después les voy a dar un pequeño regalo a cada uno.

Esto basto para que los niños accedieran sin rechistar. Así que tras unos cálculos, bien hechos por algunos, más o menos por otros y nada que ver de Crabbe y Goyle, se pusieron a leer otros dos capítulos de "El Señor de los anillos: Las Dos Torres" (el primero ya lo habían terminado) Leer ese tipo de libros los divertía mucho, ya que tanto Remus como Narcissa creaban imágenes de lo que iban leyendo para hacerlo más interactivo.

-Eso es todo por hoy. Voy a pedirle al elfo que les traiga algo para comer y… mi sorpresa.-sonrió misterioso.

Los niños miraron expectantes como el Señor Remus sacaba algo de una caja blanca y lo colocaba en una mesa. Parecía ser una lata de color rojo con letras blancas.

-¡Coca-cola!- chillaron Draco y Lucas emocionados.

-Si, hay una para cada uno.

Tranquilamente fue repartiendo una a cada niño y enseñándoles como deberían abrir la lata. Extrañados, dieron un sorbo al líquido y por sus expresiones parece que les gusto mucho. (N/A: Lupin ya los esta enviciando desde pequeños… ¬¬)

-Esto sabe muy rico, Señor Remus.-murmuró Vincent relamiéndose.

-¿Verdad que si? Tía Narcissa siempre me compra una cuando vamos al Mundo Muggle.-comentó Lucas.

-¿Vas al Mundo Muggle?- se exaltó Adrian Pucey.

-Sip, no muy seguido. Pero cada vez que mi tía va yo la acompaño. Es muy divertido.

Remus le mando una mirada de advertencia a su hijo cuando vio que él quería aportar algo. _Oh, cierto… el secreto._ Sonrió cómplice a su papá.

-Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.-susurró Theodore.

-No creo que nuestros padres nos dejen.-suspiró Cassius Warrington. Un chico de 10 años, moreno de ojos verde agua, bastante fornido para su edad. Era muy apuesto y cuando sonríe se le forman hoyuelos a los costados de la boca. Eso lo hace verlo adorable, para su disgusto.

-Tal vez podríamos ir… si tía Narcissa y Remus nos llevan de contrabando.- propuso Lucas con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules.

-¡Lucas!-se escandalizó Narcissa.

-¿Estas loco?-chistó Terence Higgs- No podemos pedirle tal cosa al Señor Remus… sería muy arriesgado.

-Pero sería la única manera…- susurró Daphne Greengrass mirando con esperanza a los adultos.

-Yo… no se chicos.-masculló Remus_. ¿De donde sacan esas ganas de romper reglas y explorar cosas prohibidas estos hijos de Slytherins?_ _¿Será mi influencia?,_ pensó entre encantado y asustado.

-Oh, vamos papi.-dijo Draco usando aquella expresión que lo convencía de todo- Tu fuiste Gryffindor. Un valiente Gryffindor. Esto no debe significar nada para ti.

Remus miro a su hijo receloso. ¡Eso era peligroso! Si algo les pasaba a los niños no quería tener a algún ex-Mortífago tras su cuello.

-Me lo pensaré…-farfulló enfadado porque sabía que no podía negarles esa salida a los niños si lo miraban con esa carita entusiasmada.- Vayan a jugar ahora… sus padres vendrán a buscarlos dentro de media hora.

Enseguida todos los niños corrieron despavoridos a quien sabe que lugar de la Mansión.

-¿No estarás considerándolo, verdad Remus?- preguntó consternada la rubia.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada que lo decía todo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Una semana después…**

-A ver…-suspiró- Cassius (Warrington), Marcus (Flint), Adrian (Pucey), Terence (Higgs) y Tobías (Montague) ustedes que son más grandes van a echarle un ojo a los más chicos. ¡Y no se separen!-gritó al ver a Malcolm Baddock y Miles Bletchley alejarse mirando embelezados la maquina de hacer algodón de azúcar- Por favor chicos, los traje con la condición de que hagan todo lo que les ordeno ¿Ok?

-Si, Señor Remus.

Remus volvió a suspirar. _¿En que momento se me ocurrió traer a 16 hijos de sangre pura al Mundo Muggle? Todo es culpa de Draco… creo que si lo mimo demasiado._

El niño estuvo hostigándolo toda la semana hasta que accedió, por suerte Narcissa se ofreció a acompañarlo y decidieron llevarlos a un Shopping que tenía todo lo que uno quisiera conocer acerca de cómo vivían los muggles.

-Draco, tú y Lucas no se separen. Por más que conozcan todo no es seguro que se alejen. ¿Esta claro?-asentimiento- Muy bien, Daphne, Millicent y Pansy vayan con Narcissa. Ella le va a mostrar cosas que a ustedes les puede gustar.

-Yo quiero estar con usted, Señor Remus.-dijo Pansy.

El castaño le sonrió y Draco frunció el ceño.

-No nos vamos a separar para siempre, Pansy. Dentro de dos horas nos vemos aquí. ¿De acuerdo Narcissa?

-Claro Remus… nosotras vamos a hacer cosas de chicas.

Y así la rubia partió con las tres niñas y Remus se quedo a cargo de: dos chicos de 11 años (Adrian Pucey y Marcus Flint), tres de 10 años (Terence Higgs, Cassius Warrington y Tobías Montague) cinco de 8 años (Draco, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Theodore Nott) y otros tres de 7 años (Lucas Lestrange, Miles Bletchley y Malcolm Baddock) _¿En que lío me metí?_

Por suerte para Remus la salida no fue del todo catastrófica. Nadie salio herido y todos quedaron satisfechos. Adrian, Marcus y Terence quedaron encantados con las _patinetas._ Theodore se compro varios libros de Freud.

-"¿Estas seguro de querer esos libros?"-había preguntado sorprendido.

-"Parecen interesantes"-respondió el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ok…"-tuvo que asentir algo dudoso.

Tuvo que refrenar a Vincent y Gregory para que no comparan cantidades exorbitantes de papas fritas, "chocolate que no se mueve" y… chicle. Algo que les encanto a todos. Remus casi entra en pánico cuando Miles y Malcolm, instados por Lucas, desaparecieron por varios minutos, los encontró más tarde con sendos algodones de azúcar en las manos.

Pasadas las dos horas se encontraron con "las mujeres" que venían arregladas como para una fiesta, con grandes bolsas de ropa muggle y una lata de gaseosa de cola en una mano.

Comieron en Mc y luego pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en los videos juegos. Por suerte eso era algo que también les gusto a todos y él y Narcissa pudieron descansar mientras vigilaban a los niños batallar con las maquinas.

-¿Repetiremos la experiencia?- cuestionó burlona la rubia.

-Si Dios no quiere tenerme pronto con él: no. Soy generoso, pero no tanto.

Aún así una vez cada dos meses Remus y sus _alumnos_ se iban de escapada para el Mundo Muggle.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!! Lamento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes. Lo que pasó es que mi PC quedó muerta de un día para el otro y no pude repararla enseguida. ¡¡¡Pero denuevo estoy a la carga!!! Pido mil disculpas.

Este es el anteúltimo capítulo de esta primera temporada. Solo falta uno mas y… fin. Pero no desesperen, que hay segunda parte XD

Nos estamos leyendo… Si Merlín y mi PC quieren ¬¬´


	22. El colegio y la carta

**Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario:** El gran secreto de los Malfoy, que los lleva a ser hermosos, arrogantes, orgullosos y… que tengan el cabello tan rubio platino es que… tienen sangre Veela. Y como buenos alumnos/as todos sabemos que a los 16 años estas criaturas eligen la pareja que los acompañara para toda la vida. Y es así que Lucius Malfoy en su 6to año en Hogwarts, muy a su pesar, se da cuenta que es cierto castaño de ojos dorados de _Gryffindor_ quien el destino (y su sangre veela) ah escogido como pareja. Totalmente AU de mi pareja favorita Lucius/Remus y sip, nuestro querido dragón hará su aparición estelar pero bajo el nombre de Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin ñ.ñ

**Parejas:** principal Lucius/Remus, secundarias James/Lily (porque Harry tiene que nacer ¬¬) Sirius/con el resto del colegio y Severus/Narcissa Black. Para el futuro… Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, Neville/Theodore Nott y las que se me vayan ocurriendo por el camino ¬¬U

**Aclaraciones**: en este fic Lucius tendrá la misma edad que la de los Merodeadores (por razones obvias) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy especificas pero las habrá (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca Draco, porque teniendo un padre como Lupin no va a ser tan insoportable como en los libros XD ¡Ah! Y evidentemente va a haber embarazo masculino ;)

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-

**Capitulo 22: El colegio y la carta.**

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Esa es la mejor opción hijo. Ya tome la decisión por ti.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.- siseó- Durmstrang es el mejor colegio para un sangre pura. Los Malfoy dejamos de asistir a ese colegio por cierto… acontecimiento que no viene al caso. Pero creo que es momento de que yo vuelva con la tradición de enviar a ese colegio a la nueva generación de nuestra prestigiosa familia… empezando por ti, Draco.

-De acuerdo, padre. Si es tu deseo yo asistiré a Durmstrang.

-¿Cómo dices…?- preguntó ceñudo Remus entrando al despacho de su esposo.

Draco suspiró aliviado, si había alguien que podía disuadir a su padre de enviarlo tan lejos ese era su papi (ya falta poco para que cumpla los 11 pero al rubio le gusta llamarlo así) (N/A: Yo todavía llamo mami a mi madre y papi a mi padre y tengo 23…¬¬), y por su expresión era justo eso lo que iba a hacer.

-Draco irá a Durmstrang, Remus. Esta decidido.

-¿Decidido dices…? ¿Y quien lo decidió?

-Yo, por supuesto.

-Oh… pues lamento informarte que **mi** hijo** no** va a ir a _ese_ colegio. Draco ira a Hogwarts como lo hicimos tu y yo.

Draco sonrió y su padre frunció el ceño.

-Nuestro hijo no va a ir a un lugar donde abundan los sangre impura (el castaño aceptaba a regañadientes esta palabra) y mestizos. Lo mejor para él es Durmstrang donde abundan los de nuestra clase. Los sangre pura.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy mestizo. Así que la sangre de Draco no es completamente pura…

Ahora fueron ambos rubios los que fruncieron el ceño. Ese dato lo sabían pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran. La descendencia mestiza de Remus era algo que muy pocas personas de la alta sociedad del Mundo Mágico sabían por eso se consideraba que Draco era completamente sangre pura. Y mucho menos nadie, a excepción de Regulus, Narcissa y Severus, sabía lo de la licantropía de Remus y lo de la sangre veela de Lucius.

-Eso lo se… pero tiene más sangre pura que otra cosa. Eso sin contar que es un Malfoy. El debe codearse con gente de nuestra clase social y en ese colegio va a encontrar en abundancia.

-Lo que va a encontrar en abundancia van a ser Mortífagos…- siseó Remus.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. Ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar. Su papi ya le había contado acerca de la "Época oscura" y le dio terror saber que tan involucrados estuvieron ellos en el tema. Sin lugar a dudas el odiaba todo lo referente al Lord y a sus seguidores.

-Aun así…- masculló tozudo el veela.

-No, Lucius. Yo quiero que Draco vaya a Hogwarts. Ese es el mejor lugar para él, todos sus amigos van a asistir a ese colegio. Los Nott, los Crabbe y los Goyle ya me lo confirmaron. Eso sin contar a Blaise, el mejor amigo de tu hijo… y en el futuro también irá Lucas.

-Allí también podrá hacerse de amigos. Hogwarts tiene un bajo nivel académico, sus profesores son unos mediocres y ni hablar del Director. -gruñó.

Los labios del castaño se crisparon y su ceño se frunció hasta límites insospechables. _Ya se quien será el ganador de esta pelea… Merlín bendiga a mi papi,_ pensó divertido al ver el enojo en el licántropo.

-Te recuerdo…-siseó- Que tu _mejor amigo_ enseña en Hogwarts y tu sabes que Severus en un eminencia en pociones. También esta Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout y muchos otros, que son los mejores del mundo. De Albus no puedes decir nada, él fue quien más nos apoyo cuando estabas en época de celo mi _querido veela_. Eso sin contar con que todo el Mungo Mágico sabe que Hogwarts ha dado los mejores magos a la sociedad.

Draco tuvo que toser para ahogar la risa que le causo la cara de total enfado y derrota de su padre. Era verdad lo que decía su padrino (muy a su pesar) Remus Lupin sabía como controlarlos y conseguir lo que quería de ellos.

-Además… estoy seguro que Draco va a quedar en Slytherin, también es tradición en tu familia que los Malfoy vayan a esa Casa. ¿No es cierto?

Bien si eso no convencía a su padre era porque su papi ya estaba perdiendo el toque. Sin embargo, Lucius seguía sin decir nada. Remus uso su último recurso.

-En todo caso… si Draco quiere ir a Durmstrang será él quien tenga la última palabra. ¿Que quieres tu mi vida?- preguntó el castaño lanzándole una significativa mirada a su rubia adoración.

-Yo…- carraspeó. _Espero tener el don de dar buenos discursos como mi papi…-_ Creo que tienes toda la razón papá. Si bien Durmstrang es un prestigioso colegio yo desde pequeño soñé con ser un Slytherin. Es decir… tanto padre.-dijo mirando a Lucius- como la abuela siempre me hablaron de esa Casa y como todo un Malfoy que soy, sin desmerecerte papá.-dijo mirando esta vez a Remus. El castaño asintió- creo que debo seguir con la tradición de ir a Hogwarts y ser una serpiente. Y ustedes saben que adoro hacer pociones y otros de mis sueños siempre fue ser alumno de mi padrino. Tendré que soportar convivir con hijos de muggles… pero podré demostrar que los sangre pura somos mejores.

Remus carraspeó y miro a su hijo ceñudo como diciendo: "Ese comentario estuvo de más… ya vas a ver" Draco tragó en seco.

-Lo vez… tus argumentos no tienen fundamento, Lucius. Draco irá a Hogwarts.

-Bien.-masculló. Era consiente que su esposo y su hijo se habían confabulado en su contra… aunque los argumentos sean muy verdaderos. Pero tenia que ceder… no le gustaba que su hijo este enojado con él, ni muchísimo menos Remus, porque su lobo sabía muy bien como castigarlo. Y como todos ustedes sabrán _la primavera estaba cerca._

Remus y Draco se sonrieron cómplices. Muy en el fondo el castaño sentía mucho algo de lo que acababa de decir… y era que estaba seguro que su bebé sin duda sería un Slytherin. No que eso le disgustara… él sabía muy bien que las serpientes no son todas como la pintan. Lucius era un vivo ejemplo. Sin embargo él siempre quiso que, cuando tuviera hijos, estos acudieran a la misma casa que él: Gryffindor. Pero su hijo iría a la casa opuesta… en fin… al menos consiguió que vaya a Hogwarts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

1 de junio…

_Señor Draco L. J. Malfoy-Lupin_

_Salón de estudios particular_

_Mansión Malfoy._

Recitaba el sobre que una lechuza marrón acababa de dejarle al más joven residente de esa enorme casa. Draco sonrió abiertamente mientras abría un tanto nervioso lo que estuvo esperando toda su vida.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Malfoy-Lupin:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros_

_necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del_

_31 de julio. _

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- salió gritando de su salón de estudios yendo en busca de su querido progenitor.

-Draco… ¿Que pasa?- preguntó alarmado.

-¡Mira!- exclamó entregándole la carta a Remus.

Es castaño sonrió alegre y, ¿por que no…? con algo de añoranza. El guardaba muy celosamente su carta en un baúl de los recuerdos. Y aquí tenía ahora la de su hijito. _Como pasa el tiempo…,_ pensó nostálgico.

-Estarás feliz, supongo.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Cuándo iremos al Callejón Diagon por mis cosas?

-Después de tu cumpleaños, Draco. Si quieres puedes invitar a algunos de tus compañeros para que vaya con nosotros.

-¿Por qué siempre los incluyes a ellos en nuestras salidas?- preguntó arrugando su nariz.

Remus suspiró.

-¿Que te dije de esos celos, mi vida? Tú eres mi hijo, mi cielo, mi amor.-el pequeño se ruborizó- Pero debes aprender a compartir con los demás. Será más divertido si vamos todos juntos a comprar los materiales.

-Pero no soy Gryffindor como para andar en manada.

-Draco…-tono de advertencia.

-Esta bien…-suspiró- Tal vez invite a Blaise y a Théo. Y yo tambien te quiero papá.-dijo abrazando a su papi.

El no podía evitar sentir esos celos. Y eso que cuando le hablaron de su herencia veela su papi le hizo unas pruebas que demostraron que era ¼ veela y que también tenía algo de la licantropía de su papá.

Draco no se transformaba en las noches de luna llena (por suerte). Pero en los días anteriores, durante y después de ese fenómeno lunar su carácter era por demás irritable. Si estaba muy enfadado podía llegar a gruñir de una manera muy especial al igual que Lupin. Su fuerza así como su sentido del olfato también son un tanto mayor a la de un niño normal y otro dato característico era que cuando come carne le gusta _jugosita_ y no muy cosida. Y su mayor rasgo es que detestaba todo lo que sea plata. Descubrieron este detalle cuando al pequeño en su 6to cumpleaños le regalaron una cadena de plata, se la colocaron y una hora más tarde su blanca piel estaba completamente irritada en el lugar donde la plata tuvo contacto. Es decir, que ese metal en particular le dañaba la piel, por eso Draco no tiene nada de plata al alcance, de hecho gracias a que tanto Remus como el niño tienen aberración por la plata las cosas de ese material, en la Mansión, están celosamente guardadas.

Severus había sugerido que la sangre veela predominó sobre la sangre licana por eso eliminó la transformación dejando pocos rasgos característicos con esa enfermedad. Eso también llevo a debilitar a la sangre veela (La lucha por la predominancia); eso explica porque Draco es ¼ veela siendo que su padre (quien fue el que lo gesto) es ¾ en proporción. De esta herencia el pequeño heredo su belleza, su cabello rubio platino y la evidente posesividad hacia las personas que ama. Aunque sus celos y posesividad no son lo mismo con Remus que con Lucius. Y es que su padre se lo ha ganado a pulso… Tanto Snape como el castaño concluyeron que tal vez se deba a que el lobo de Remus es un macho Alfa y, como los lobos son muy recelosos con sus cachorros, esto creó un lazo muy fuerte entre Draco y su papi. Lucius tuvo que rumiar su ira y sus propios celos cuando se entero de este detalle. _Con razón es tan mimado…, _había pensado entonces.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Luego de desayunar con su hijo, el amigo de este (Blaise Zabini) y su esposo, en el "Caldero Chorreante", Remus se dispuso a leer la lista de los materiales que necesitaba su niño para el inicio de clases.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), _Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes, _Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin

Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE

LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

-¿Por qué no nos dejan tener escobas propias, Señor Remus?-quiso saber Blaise.

-Porque se supone que ustedes todavía no saben volar. En su primer año, el Colegio les da las escobas y tienen clases especiales para aprender.

-Pero nosotros ya sabemos volar.-gruñó Draco.

-Así son las reglas hijo. Apresúrate con tu jugo que se nos hace tarde…

-Hubiésemos venido antes…-farfulló Draco- Ahora tenemos que hacer todo a las apuradas.

-¿Y culpa de quién fue eso?- siseó su padre ceñudo.

Draco se removió incomodo en su asiento mientras Blaise leía atentamente la lista con su papá.

-Bien… yo…

-No fue culpa de nadie. Y ya vámonos; que si queremos hacer todo hoy tendremos que apurarnos.

-Siempre lo consientes…-siseó Lucius enfadado.

-No te enojes mi amor.-dijo abrazándolo mimoso y Lucius enseguida sucumbió.- Anda… vamos a la pared.

Draco y Blaise soltaron risillas divertidas.

Mientras ellos traspasaban la pared de ladrillo hacia el Callejón Diagon un Semi-Gigante y un famoso niño entraban al Bar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Creo que ya tenemos casi todo…-murmuró Remus mirando la lista.- Draco. tu y Blaise quédense donde Madame Malkin que yo iré a ver las varitas. Lucius ve por los libros.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero ir contigo.-dijeron los rubios al unísono. Se fulminaron con la mirada luego de darse cuenta de ello.

Blaise rió divertido.

-Harán los que le digo.-rotundo- Yo voy y vengo Draco. Tu Lucius, estarás aquí al lado…

-Está bien. Me voy.-siseó antes de entrar a la librería.

-Bien, Draco. Madame Malkin ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Entren que yo enseguida vuelvo.

-¿Yo puedo ir con usted, Señor Remus? Yo ya tengo mis túnicas.-dijo Blaise sonriente.

-Claro, Blaise.

Draco fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y entro muy enfadado a la tienda de túnicas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Una vez dentro Madame estaba probándole la túnica y el estaba por demás aburrido. En eso vio entrar a un niño moreno muy flaco y mal vestido. Pero algo en su rostro le llamo la atención. Si no se equivocaba este niño se parecía mucho a uno de los amigos que su papá tuvo cuando fue a Hogwarts. Sip, se parecía al tal Prongs. (N/A: Draco no sabe que su padre fue un Merodeador y que conoció a James Potter y a Sirius Black, la perdida afecto mucho al castaño y decidió no revelar ese secreto. Aún así Draco los conoce por fotos y por los sobrenombres) Decidió hablar con él. Después de todo estaba muriendo de tedio.

-Hola. ¿También Hogwarts?

-Si.- _Vaya, que locuaz… Intentemos denuevo…_

-Mi padre esta en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi papá fue calle arriba para mirar las varitas.-vio al moreno mirarlo extrañado- Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No se porque los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando.- _Eso si… sin que mi papi se entere… no quiero saber que castigo me pondrá si sabe que rompí una regla sin siquiera llegar pisar el colegio… No se porque es tan Gryffindor…_

Harry por su parte todavía miraba extrañado al niño. Si bien le recordaba mucho a su primo en la arrogancia lo que más le desconcertó fue que hablo de un _padre_ y de un _papá_. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Acaso no tenía una _madre_?

-¿Tienes una escoba propia?-continuó.

-No.-respondió Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Juegas al Quidditch?

-No.- _¿Quidditch, que es eso?,_ pensó perdido.

-Yo si. Padre dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo.-_Aunque él quiere que sea buscador y a mi no me gusta…_- ¿Ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?

-No.- _¿Pero es que este niño no conoce otra palabra?,_ pensó irritado.

-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de

Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí.-_Pero no puedo negar que me gustaría ser Gryffindor para complacer a mi papi. Se que lo ilusionaría mucho… ¿Que se le a va a ser…? No puedo complacer a los dos…_- ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?- _Me iría porque mi padre me mata si entro a esa casa…_

-Mmmhhh…- _Y ahora ni siquiera habla…_

_Ultimo recurso…,_ pensó mirando hacia afuera para buscar algo de que conversar.

-¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! - _¿Que hace ese gigante aquí?_

_-_Ése es Hagrid. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh, he oído hablar de él. Es una especia de sirviente ¿no?

-Es el guardabosques.- dijo Harry entrecerrando sus ojos. _¿Y ahora porque se enoja?_

-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.- Eso se lo había dicho su padre, aunque recordó que su papá Remus se enfado mucho por el comentario. Su papi durmió una semana en su habitación por ello. _No pienses en eso Draco…,_ se reprendió mentalmente. Ahora, con eso de que ya conocía lo de su herencia veela, estaba enterado de porque su papi _castigada_ de _esa manera_ a su padre. Eso lo traumo de por vida.

-Yo creo que es estupendo.-dijo Harry con frialdad.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó en tono burlón- ¿Por qué esta aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Están muertos…

_¡Mierda!_ Aunque esto llamo la atención de Draco_. ¿Será entonces que este niño es hijo del amigo muerto de mi papi…?_

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo distraídamente- ¿Pero eran de nuestra clase, verdad?- decidió indagar para saber si podría haber parentesco con Prongs.

-Eran un mago y una bruja, si a eso es a lo que te refieres.

-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿No te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.-Si su papá lo escuchara estaría castigado de por vida. Pero si el chico contestaba que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, no podía ser hijo de Prongs, porque ellos tuvieron la misma ideología de su papi. _Amantes de los muggles… _Sin embargo, como el chico estuvo todo el tiempo reticente a responder sus preguntas, decidió indagar mejor.- Y a propósito, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-Sin bien no sabía como se apellidaba Prongs podía averiguar con su padrino. _Aunque mi padrino parece odiar profundamente a los amigos de mi papi…_

Justo cuando el moreno estaba por satisfacer la curiosidad de Draco, Madame Malkin interrumpió:

-Ya esta todo listo lo tuyo, guapo.

Draco enarcó una ceja al ver como el niño.- _Muy bonito por cierto…,_ se ruborizó ante el pensamiento.- apresuraba sus movimientos para irse.

-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo.- se despidió.

_¿Dónde esta mi papá? Ese Blaise seguro lo esta entreteniendo de más…, _pensó celoso. De Lucius ni se acordaba.

-Hola mi vida. Ya estamos aquí.- Draco giro sonriente hacia su papi pero borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño al ver como su papá y Blaise venían agarrados de la mano. Zabini sonrió malicioso.

-¿Ya esta todo Madame?

-Por supuesto, Señor Malfoy. Aquí tiene todo lo de su pequeño.

-Muchas gracias, Madame.

Draco bajo del pequeño taburete y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. Sonriente Blaise soltó la mano de Remus y Draco tomo su lugar. Este ataque de celos pasó desapercibido para el licántropo.

Una vez fuera se reunieron con Lucius y se dispusieron a comer antes de seguir con el resto de las compras. Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante y, mientras comían, Draco se acordó del niño que vio en la tienda de túnicas.

-Papi…

-Dime, mi vida.

-Cuándo estada en la tienda de túnicas me encontré con un chico que me resulto familiar.

-¿Algún amigo de la familia?

-Nop, en realidad ni lo conozco, sino que se parecía mucho a unos de tus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts. De esos que están en las fotos que solías enseñarme.

-¿De quien hablas, Draco?

-Se parecía mucho al tal Prongs- tanto Lucius como Remus miraron intensamente a su hijo- Tenia ese asqueroso cabello negro revuelto, era moreno y usaba gafas… pero tenía los ojos verdes. Verde esmeralda.

-¿Vi-viste con quien estaba?-tartamudeó Remus.

-Con el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior nervioso y miró a su esposo.

-Este lugar es inmenso, Remus. Nadie te asegura que lo puedas encontrar.

Remus asintió desganado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tu amigo tuvo hijos, papi?

-No lo se, Draco.-sonrió- La verdad es que no lo se…

-Mmmhhh…

Draco no siguió con el tema, porque era evidente que los adultos no querían hablar de ello. Y el no quería romperse la cabeza pensando en eso. Más bien debería idear un plan para poder obtener su escoba por contrabando.

**Continuara…**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/A:** ¡¡¡Hola!!! Bien acá termina mi preciada primera parte, a partir de ahora se vienen la adaptación de los libros y les comento que el protagonista será Draco y sus amigos Slytherins ocasionalmente.

Les agradezco a todas por seguir el fic hasta acá. Sinceramente nunca pensé que una pareja como esta pudiera tener tanta aceptación TTTT

Nos estamos leyendo… si Merlín quiere ¬¬´


End file.
